


Menagerie of birds

by xfireflyskyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Expect lots of birds, Fawkes hilarity, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, sulky birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfireflyskyx/pseuds/xfireflyskyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry decided to leave Britain to start a bird of prey sanctuary in California. He didn't go alone, Fawkes and Buckbeak left with him. Very soon the park became so famous that Harry became a well known name in the Zoological world. Could this Science Fair he was invited to participate in in New York possibly change his rather lonely existence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The boy who loves birds

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprung up on me one day. What if Harry had a fascination with birds, and wouldn't it be cool if he moved out to America and started a bird of prey park. I hope you enjoy.

“Gerroff’ Buckbeak, otherwise you won’t be getting any dead ferret for tea!” Buckbeak regarded his young charge with greedy Amber eyes, letting the tied up Ferret go grudgingly. The stormy grey Hippogriff’s eyes glinted when he saw tired looking Harry bumbling over with a wreath of Ferret carcasses chucked over one shoulder and a bucket of water  
dangling from one arm.

Harry dropped the bucket next to him and gave the great beast a gracious bow. Buckbeak acknowledge the bow with a bow of his own, his tail tossing at the same time. Even though Buckbeak allowed Harry to approach, Harry enjoyed the ceremony. It reminded him of that first care of magical creatures’ lesson, all those years ago.

“This will be it for the day. I need a break.” Harry threw a Ferret over to Buckbeak, who caught it with his hooked beak and swallowed it down whole. He released a disgusting belch soon after. Harry wrinkled his nose in amused disgust.

“At least Fawkes has table manners, even though you are both equally high maintenance.” As if on que, a great crimson bird glided out, seemingly from nowhere, and perched itself daintily onto the black haired boys shoulder.

“Oh, you’re here are you?” Harry sighed and bent over to pick up a sponge from out of the bucket of water. The liquid was lukewarm; meant to cool the large Hippogriff on this hot day.

Harry himself had diminished his clothing to nothing but his working trousers and wellies. His long, shiny black hair was tied back in a low ponytail with quite a few strands now loose. The sun was still high in the sky even though it was late afternoon.

“I know it was a good idea to move to California, but I didn’t expect the summers to reach this heat.” Harry stood up straight after wringing the sponge out, gently slapping it onto the stormy back of the great beast. “I bet you find this temperature positively balmy, don’t you Fawkes?”  
The Phoenix gave Harry an affectionate nibble on a few of his hair strands. Fawkes then opened his beak and begun to trill an eerie call that sounded like a summer melody on a flute. Harry listened whilst he bathed Buckbeak.  
It was so warm out that sweat was glistening over Harry’s sinewy muscles, his chest rising and falling almost in tune with the note changes to Fawkes’s song. After many long days of working, Harry kept fit and healthy, although he could never gain much more body weight. Harry was still small, even for the age of twenty two. Standing at five foot eight, Harry wasn’t particularly short, but he wasn’t tall either; and with his slender build, one could almost say he resembled a girl. A very pretty girl.

“I thought Luna was looking after you!” Harry stated to the Phoenix, who just fixed him with a ruby stare. “She will only be here for another day before she leaves for the Far East. Don’t you want to annoy her instead?”

Fawkes trilled loudly. It was more of a resounding screech, and then finally leaving Harry to his work. Fawkes flew off silently to Merlin knew where.

“That’s one annoyance out of the way!” Harry stated under his breath. Buckbeak must have heard because he bopped Harry over the head with a large grey wing, causing even more hair to leave the tired boy’s hair tie.

“Every ones against me today!”

Harry continued to slather cool water all over the Hippogriff right until the sun began to set. The blue sky was turning orange with fiery light and the sea glistened in the distance.  
Hedwig’s Owl and Raptor menagerie was situated close to the sea with two hundred and fifty acres of land which was home to many species of flesh eating bird which included normal species along with a select few magical ones.

It is a charity based organisation that receives donations from the public both Muggle and Magical. The menagerie is open to the public during the week from ten till five each day. Entrance is free but donations are appreciated, especially when Harry Organises shows. 

When the park opened suddenly five years prior on the edge of town, many people were sceptical, thinking it would only be a small aviary holding a limited number of birds. The public would be in for a shock when they saw the size of the park and the number of birds that were not even tied up.

The birds were mostly left to their own devices, and allowed free range. They stayed in the park mostly, but one bird was often not found in the same place twice, unless it was their favourite resting spot.

The Muggles didn’t know that the birds were all very intelligent. But the Wizards and Witches did.

Owls would watch with their Amber and yellow eyes from the branches of dark trees. Eagles would swoop in close to visitor’s heads and Hawks would occasionally land on unsuspecting tourists. People often left with stories of Owl’s nibbling fingers and Eagles of massive size swiping cheeks with their vast wings. 

The park became all the rage in California within a short year.

Of course Harry was ecstatic. The park got so popular that Harry had to hire extra hands to manage the birds, shop and tea room. All the workers were magical folk of course. There was a restricted section to the park.

The ‘Restricted section’ as Harry called it with a giggle, was home to the magical creatures. To the Muggles it was the section where sick birds where housed and contained the section of the park meant for breeding and incubating eggs.

In truth it was that, but only magical visitors were allowed here. 

Harry arrived in California, on the outskirts of Malibu after the war in Britain. He arrived with Luna, who agreed to help him start out before she went on the quest for the Crumple Horned Snorcack. Two creatures came with Harry and Luna; Fawkes and Buckbeak.

Fawkes had approached Harry during the rebuilding of Hogwarts. His ruby eyes stared into Harry’s wounded emeralds, seeing a hollowness resounding there. The sadness and grief could be seen in the face of the teen and Fawkes, in his own way, told Harry that he would stick with him for the rest of his life.

It was soon after that harry discovered a wounded Buckbeak. The Hippogriff was actually laying amongst the pumpkin patch next to Hagrid’s hut, harbouring a torn wing. Harry approached with Fawkes sat on his shoulder. The boy bowed and was allowed near.

Ever since, Buckbeak was affectionate towards the boy. It was then that Harry wanted to get away and start something new.

Ever since he first set eyes on his beautiful snowy Owl, Hedwig, Harry held a love for birds, especially meat eating birds. He decided he wanted to open a Raptor sanctuary. His passion burned slow during his Hogwarts years, but the incoming freedom that followed after the dark lord’s death kindled that fire, and Harry had to open the park.

He named it Hedwig’s Owl and Raptor menagerie in honour of his wonderful Snowy Owl, whom he misses dearly to this day.

Soon, Harry made a habit of calling all his new family members after the souls that were lost during the war.

Harry accumulated many species of Owls, including Fred the mischievous burrowing Owl. A bold Hawk he called Tonks and a steppe Eagle with deep, dark black feathers he called Sirius. He rescued a Hobby from a trap before he left the United Kingdom. It was a scraggly bird whom couldn’t be anyone other than Lupin.

His family just grew and grew until Harry was called in to handle a problem with a Thunder bird terrorising a town settlement within the Rocky Mountains.

Harry laid a trap with Luna’s help and waited patiently for three weeks until it appeared. There was a bleating goat within its ginormous grasp and it was flying low to the tree line. It resembled a massive Corvid of some kind.

Harry only just managed to subdue it with a magical lasso. He approached tentatively and slowly. It was by far the biggest bird Harry had ever seen and easily matched in size to the Hungarian Horntail back in fourth year.

Harry bonded with it and took the newly dubbed ‘Moody’ home to the Sanctuary.

It was a bird that could speak, but only a little. Moody agreed with Harry that he wouldn’t terrorize people on the Malibu coastline as long as he was supplied a stock of free roaming goats to hunt.

Now the people believed that the area was subject to more storms than ever before. What they didn’t know was that what they actually heard was the booming wing claps of Moody as he flew overhead. 

As the park grew, Harry became famous for not only being ‘the boy who lived’ but also ‘an Ornithological prodigy’ in the Zoological world, both magical and non- magical.  
“I’m famous for being something other than ‘The chosen one’ Harry gleefully told Luna one evening with tears glistening over his bright green eyes. 

“That should do it!” Harry ceased bathing Buckbeak, deciding to call it a day. He was so tired and his muscles were now really sore. It was a Friday so the park wouldn’t be open during the weekend.

Harry threw the sponge into the bucket, which released a gloopy sounding splash. Harry checked the time on the battered watch he received on his 17th birthday, deeming it past closing time.

Harry whipped his Holly and Phoenix feather wand from his trousers and levitated the bucket towards a storage shed. He really couldn’t be bothered to carry it manually.  
“See you later Buckbeak.” Harry stroked the beautiful steely feathers on the beasts crown before he left for his house at the front of the park.

Once he arrived he noticed that Luna was levitating a bag onto her range rover. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a neat plait and her moony eyes looked focussed for once. She had a piece of parchment levitated off to the side of her face so that she could work and read at the same time.

“What’s going on Luna? I thought you weren’t leaving until Sunday?”

Luna turned around, the parchment rolling up by itself. “Oh Harry,” the girl cats her pale blue eyes, regarding Harry with her aeriated voice. “I just got news, the expedition for the Vampiric Snaggletooth has been moved forward by a day. I need to leave for the portkey now.”

“I see,” Harry was sued to Luna leaving at the drop of a hat. She was only around for about a quarter of the year, maybe even less. When she was here Harry didn’t feel so lonely.  
“Don’t feel so blue Harry, there will be a chance for you to make friends very soon. Besides, I will come back in a months’ time.”

Harry smiled, marvelling at the perceptiveness of the girl. Certainly, it was lonely when harry lived in that large house on his own with No-one but Fawkes and a few Owls for company. They were a presence, but they didn’t quite manage to have a conversation with Harry yet.

“I hope you will look after yourself better this time. Actually socialise for once, maybe get a girlfriend,” Harry stared with a questioning glance, “or boyfriend.” Luna giggled. 

Harry blanched. His birds were his life now, he didn’t know how to talk to people outside of work. Harry became notoriously shy ever since the war. He withdrew into himself and wouldn’t let anyone in except his closest friends. Harry was now constantly nervy, expecting death eater attacks to start up once again with him on the frontline once again.

“Hey, I do try, you know I do…” Harry trailed off.

Luna regarded Harry with her moon like eyes. Harry missed the tint of worry hiding within her eyes. “You will,” she gave Harry a hug, comforting him in a way Harry always craves. “You are the most courageous person I know. I’m sure you can handle anything that is thrown your way.” She let him go and then circled round to the driver’s side of the Jeep. 

She hoisted herself inside, turned on the ignition and allowed the window to roll down for her final goodbyes.

“Oh and, don’t disregard your mail for today. It’s a golden opportunity.” There it was, Luna Lovegood’s famous cryptic messages, freshly imparted from her bizarre brain.  
Harry’s nose crinkled in confusion before Luna gave him a final wave and left.

Harry already felt the loneliness creep in.

“You have been cordially invited to a science convention in New York.” Harry read out loud, his audience being Fawkes and two of his rescued Owls, Fred and Fergus. 

Harry read for a bit, his eyes widening after each passage read. “Shows, autographs!” Harry was turning pale. This convention ranged from animals to Rocket engineering. Everything was to be featured at this massive event.

“Heck, they want me to do a bird demonstration.” Harry reached over and picked up a bit of juicy steak for his birds to nibble on. Fergus, a spotted owl, immediately hopped over and stole a nice fat strip before retreating back to his hiding place amongst the rafters.

“Guess I better say yes, they seem eager to enlist. Luna would be happy.” Fawkes trilled in agreement.

“Never any autographs though.” Harry mumbled to himself, remembering Colin Creevy and his ridiculous camera. 

Harry read through the paper again before sighing and taking it over to his desk. He picked up his laptop and brought it over to the sofa. “I have to email the organisers.”

Fawkes glided over and perched himself on the edge of the sofa arm, watching Harry open the laptop and enter a few letters for the password. After Luna changing his screensaver and mucking around before it had a password, Harry wouldn’t take any chances again.

Time ticked by before Harry entered his reply. He sent the email on its way. He then checked a few other emails before he shut the computer down and closed the screen.  
“I’m so ready for bed now.” Fawkes simply trilled in agreement.

Three days later Harry woke up to find that the organisers for the science event in New York had replied back. It was simply an email that explained how delighted they were that Harry could attend. They also sent the event roster via a digital PDF, which Harry opened up to find out where he was situated.

He was sat up in bed, the covers covering his legs and his back resting against the headboard. Fawkes was sat right next to him on top of the covers, watching the laptop screen as Harry manoeuvred through his emails. 

The event would last for a whole week. “I have close the park for a week. I’ll have to ask Moody to watch everyone for me while I’m gone.” 

That’s the good thing about this park. You can leave the birds to their own devices.

“I want you to come with me Fawkes, as well as Buckbeak. I’ll have to transfigure him again.” Fawkes trilled his joy. He always wanted to go where Harry went.

Harry went back to reading through the events list. “I have to do a single show each day in the morning. Forty minutes long for showing and ten minutes for questions and answers. The magic happens in the arena. Sounds fun!” Harry said sarcastically. Couldn’t they find open sky for him and his birds? Hopefully there wouldn’t be a roof.

“You can choose some birds for me!” Harry turned to the crimson Phoenix, who was preening himself currently. “Choose two Owls and two other Raptors.” Harry scratched Fawkes’s golden crest feathers to get his attention, “Well behaved ones.” Harry couldn’t stress the ‘well behaved’ enough. Fawkes nodded his head.

Harry read once again. “I see that Tony Stark is opening the event.” Harry wasn’t at all surprised. The man was dominating the television, internet and other media. “At least the man has a handsome face.” Fawkes pecked Harry on the nose once. “Ow, Okay I get it!” Harry rubbed his nose, his eyes stinging. “Well, I’m sure the man wouldn’t be so cocky if he wasn’t a major engineering genius and a looker.”

Fawkes simply appeared to glare at Harry. Harry supposed the bird was rather possessive of his master. 

“What are you, my dad?” Fawkes replied by biting him on the ear this time.

“OWCH!” 

Fawkes looked rather smug when Harry looked at him again.

“Meanie!” Harry muttered.


	2. New York

Currently, Harry had uncomfortably sat his arse on a plane, whose airfare was supplied by the event organiser, who then received it from the sponsor.

"I should have known the sponsor was Tony effing Stark AKA Iron Man!" Harry was swirling his orange drink around in the wine glass as if he was drinking wine and not orange juice, cursing under his breath.

Harry found it amazing. Once he arrived at the airport in Los Angeles, there were a couple of men there, sent to help him with his birds. They helped him unload them from the back of his Jeep, only to find they were not contained.

The men had started to complain, saying how there was going to be a catastrophe and that the birds wouldn't be able to fly on the aeroplane if Harry didn't sort out cages of any kind.

"I won't allow my birds to be stuffed into cages only to sit inside a grotty old storage compartment for hours. The sound of the engines alone will drive them crazy." Harry had complained with his selection of birds watching from their perches inside the Jeep.

"You will have to allow a bird to use you as a perch whilst I check my bags in." Harry then batted his dark eyelashes, his pretty green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Pretty please, I promise they won't be a bother, and I'm sure we can make arrangements to suit everyone's taste."

After that, each man, albeit very grudgingly, allowed a bird or two to be carried into the very open, public airport where everyone stared with wide eyes. One of the men, a younger man called Aron, had an Owl situated on each shoulder. He actually looked ecstatic to be able to come in close contact with the Barn Owl and Scops Owl.

Lily, the Barn Owl, sat and watched with her dark eyes, observing the throngs of people all around her whilst Colin, the Scops Owl hooted in excitement.

The other man, an older gentleman called Derik, had to walk with the gigantic Eagle Sirius, who was clinging to his arm with firm feet. The massive Steppe eagle kept close watch on the very nervous man. It was as if Sirius didn't trust the man's ability to keep his arm held up and level.

Harry had walked ahead with a transfigured Buckbeak sitting on his shoulder in the guise of an Osprey with the same startling, stormy grey feathers. Harry was wheeling his baggage on the cart towards the baggage drop off area. Fawkes was perched on the handlebar, preening his stark crimson plumage.

Luckily, the girl at the counter explained how the sponsor knew about Harry and his birds and had booked the whole of first class to himself and his birds. Aron and Derik would also be accompanying him on the aeroplane and within New York.

"Who on earth is paying for all of this?" Harry had to ask as he collected his boarding pass.

"Tony Stark sir!" The girl said with barely contained excitement in her voice. "I myself will be making my way to New York. I'm excited for the talk on transgenic animals. I will have make sure to see you too." The girl gave Harry a wink and stroked Fawkes's golden crest. He trilled with happiness.

Harry said goodbye to the girl with a happy smile on his face and returned to Aron and Derik.

The two men were happy to board the plane and deposit their feathered charges. Carrying them through duty free and onto the boarding docks was an experience they wouldn't ever forget.

"This is what happens when airfare is paid for in advance. I cannot take the Wizard methods of transportation." Harry thought to himself as he sipped on the last mouthful of orange juice. "At least this is far more comfortable, huh Buckbeak?"

Buckbeak was perched on the chair back with his head under his wing. He opened one amber eye when he was spoken too. He went back to sleep again.

"Still sulking?" Harry chuckled. He knew Buckbeak wasn't overly fond on the transfiguration process, but he always came around after a day or two. He was a proud creature, but would do anything for his master. He does owe him after all.

"You look magnificent in both forms, you have nothing to fear over." Buckbeak simply ignored Harry and carried on pretending to be asleep.

"It's just because I need you here." Harry thought to himself. "I'm a selfish person really."

The boy started to twiddle with a lock of black hair whilst he bit his bottom lip as he sunk into the memories of his past. How Hagrid cried his understanding, knowing that Buckbeak wanting to go with Harry rather than him. Fawkes lamenting the deaths after the battle with his eerily beautiful song. The cries of grief for loved ones lost. The cheers after the death of Voldemort. The undeserving pats on the back. The hugs from his friends who he misses even now.

Fawkes nibbled Harry on the ear when he saw the haunted look on his young charges face. Harry stepped away from his memories before he could dive too far in. The memories always washed over like a spring tide if he wasn't careful. Harry felt like an anchor in a bay when he allowed the memories to consume him.

"Thanks Fawkes!" Harry laid a slightly trembling hand over his soft wing feathers. "I'm alright, really!"

Fawkes threw him a disbelieving stare but clicked his beak all the same. The bird was too smart for his own good. Smarter than Hedwig even.

"I have been meaning to ask," Aron started, when he came in to sit next to Harry, "how you trained your birds to do whatever you asked them. Why don't we need leather guards when carrying them?"

"They are simply very well trained." Harry told the curious young man. The guy couldn't stop asking Harry questions all through the flight. Harry wouldn't tell him that when birds spent a certain amount of time around a wizard they seem to get smarter and learn to understand some human speech. Anyway, Fawkes conversed with them Harry's wishes, especially to birds who were not as smart as Wizards Owls. Normal Owls are rather clumsy.

Aron could tell that Harry was withholding information but he didn't press the boy. Everyone was entitled to secrets; but only little ones. Big ones really needed to be said aloud before they are allowed to fester.

"Are you going to be watching my shows?" Harry simply asked to get the boy's curiosity to focus on something else. Aron must have been around twenty. Harry had learnt that Derik was his uncle and Aron was on work experience for university. The boy was taking Behavioural Pharmacology at New York University and had begged his Uncle to get him a place helping out at the biggest science event in America.

"Oh yes! I will be your dog's body, helping you all your needs, as well as the birds. They will be great for behavioural studies."

Harry had to blink with an incredulous smile when Aron said he was the dog's body. This guy really wasn't bothered about anything it seemed.

"Glad to hear it Aron." Harry smiled. This was going to be a long week.

"Whoa, look at that!" Harry had to crane his neck to be able to see the tops of the huge skyscrapers.

Harry's jaw was hanging from its hinge when he saw the hotel, located in the ritzy area next to Central Park. The hotel was something Harry would never readily afford to stay at, even with his Potter and Black inheritances. Harry unconsciously fiddled with the Black family ring that adorned his finger.

"This is where all the scientists invited to the expo are staying." Derik explained with Sirius eying the man from Harry's arm this time. The man felt a little more comfortable with Fawkes instead.

Buckbeak sat on Harrys shoulder, not allowing anyone other than Harry or Luna to handle him.

"C'mon, we will get you checked in and on your way to the expo. There is an introductory party being held before the event opens." Aron explained as he stroked Lily under her chin. "Mr Stark wants to meet everyone."

"Uh huh." Harry swallowed. He didn't like the thought of meeting strangers he had never met before. Harry bit his bottom lip, the nerves beginning to swell deep within his belly.

"Will I be able to take Fawkes with me? To the party?"

Derik gave Harry a very dark look. His grey eyes boring into Harry as if he was asking a stupid and unreasonable question. The look reminded Harry of the old Potions master…

"Please!" Harry begged, his belly felt like it was holding a new potion concoction that was poisonous. "I don't want to do it on my own!" Harry cursed his inability to be an adult. When did his Gryffindor bravery fly away from him?

Derik raised one eyebrow, regarding Harry as if he was a child needing to be mollycoddled. "Fine," the man huffed, "but don't blame me if you end up getting thrown out!"

"Thanks!" Harry meant it.

They entered the opulent Hotel. The foyer was done out in marvellous cream marble with expensive furniture adorning the space. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the front desk was a beautiful mahogany desk of massive girth. It was so shiny that Harry could see his reflection, staring back at him. He looked worried.

The man behind the desk raised his eyebrows when he saw the trio of men walking nearer, all with magnificent birds perched all over them. Many people within the hotel were watching the unlikely patrons.

Soon enough the key was handed over and Harry was escorted towards his room. That was where Aron and Derik left him. They would be back to collect him for the party later.

"Dress accordingly!" Derik snapped impatiently to Harry as he and his nephew left the nervous boy and his birds.

Harry tipped the porter for his help with the bags. Once the door closed, Harry immediately fell onto the lovely chaise long and draped an arm over his eyes.

"I'm never going to survive this!" Harry groaned.

After three hours, Harry deemed himself ready to meet Aron and Derik. After a nice hot bath; where he soaked himself for a full hour in the hopes it would calm him, Harry dressed in his very best suit. It wasn't the most expensive suit going, but it was smart and trendy. It was a gift from Ron and Hermione just before he left for the states. It was charmed to never tear, as Fawkes was often seen perched on his shoulder or arm.

The suit was a dark, midnight blue that shone slightly when the light caught it. He wore a plain white shirt underneath an Azure blue waistcoat. He didn't wear a tie; Harry hated them and felt that they were restricting his airflow. They reminded him too much of Nagini.

"I'm ready if you are!" Harry said to Fawkes. The bird looked as cool as a cucumber. The weight of the evening did nothing to get his feathers all aflutter.

"Look after them Buckbeak. We shall be back as soon as I can escape."

Buckbeak nuzzled Harry's cheek in answer. He would watch them well for his master.

Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder as the door was opened. Harry had made sure to collect his key card, Wallet and Phone before leaving."

Harry met Derik in the foyer. He smiled when he saw Harry, evidently relieved to see that the bird fanatic actually made an effort to present himself nicely. Derik had to admit that Harry was quite a catch.

"Where is Aron?" Harry asked whilst Fawkes played with a lock of Harry's tied up hair. Harry learnt that his hair wasn't so difficult to maintain with the weight of longer hair. As long as he tied it back, it wasn't a problem.

"Can't make it." Was the simplified answer. That was all Harry was going to get. He sighed. Aron made him feel much calmer than the stoic Derik and his dark looks.

"Luckily, the party is being held here, in the function hall. There will be limited paparazzi, so hopefully that won't grate on your courage too much!"

Harry felt a stab of irritation from that remark. Harry was very brave; he was just shy. There was a difference. Harry didn't comment though.

"I will just ask Fawkes to peck them if I get badgered too much!" Was Harry's answer. Derik actually chuckled. 'Seems the guy actually has a sense of humour.' Harry thought.

"I will stay with you for the beginning of the evening, just so that you get settled. It's up to you how long you stay for, but you may not leave before I do."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving early." Harry crossed his fingers behind his back.

They walked to the entrance of the function room. There were already lots of people mingling around, walking in and out with Champaign glasses in their hands and chattering away noisily. It was an atmosphere Harry hated.

"Evening sirs, would you like a drink?" A man wearing a cream uniform asked as soon as the duo and Phoenix entered. The man eyed Fawkes curiously.

"No thank you!" Harry said. He was about to take a step before he had a thought. "Actually, is there anywhere I can get Fawkes here a bite to eat?"

"Certainly sir, there is a buffet table further in."

"Thank you!" Harry made a beeline for the table. Hopefully Fawkes would deter people with his fearsome looks. He did resemble something between a Peacock, a sea eagle and a vulture. His bright yellow eyes seemed to pierce the soul of any who looked at him, and his ashen beak was sharp; like a dagger.

It had the opposite effect.

Soon enough Harry was swarmed by admiring scientists. They all wanted to marvel at the unusual beauty of the bird never seen before by Non- magical folk. They didn't know that Fawkes was a Phoenix.

Harry had to explain that Fawkes was an unusual breed of Eagle found in Saudi Arabia. He is a one in a thousand breed of Eagle born with red feathers; a genetic mutation if you will! Harry was incredulous to see that people actually bought that. 'These guys are scientists, shouldn't they at least suspect?'

Just like Derik said, the press came over to give Harry a brief interview, stating who he was and what he was doing for the fair. They took a couple of photographs before moving on to the next person. Harry felt he would melt on the spot due to his nerves.

About an hour in Derik deemed Harry to be okay and left him. Harry didn't want the man to go but he was too proud to state that fact in front of milling people.

Harry felt like he was thrown into the deep end. How was he going to survive the evening?

"Are you okay hun?" A voice said to Harry's immediate left.

He spun to see a tall young woman standing next to a large blonde man. The man held a regal pose and regarded Harry with kind blue eyes. He then turned them toward Fawkes and his mouth went agape.

Harry didn't miss the stare. This man knew something. Was he a Wizard?

"Oh, yeah, it's just so stuffy in here." Harry raised his arm. It was the arm Fawkes was sat on. He turned it back so that it caused Fawkes to start beating his majestic wings to keep his balance. Harry enjoyed the cool breeze it emitted.

"Here, follow us." The woman grasped the man's arm and led him away. Harry decided to follow. Harry was glad to note that she led him outside where there was barely anyone lingering about.

The woman stopped near a marble banister that overlooked the garden pagoda at the back of the hotel. Their where white garden chairs and tables littered here and there. She took a seat at the table with the blonde man. Harry thought he recognised him.

"Please take a seat with us!" The woman politely gestured to a chair.

Harry looked at Fawkes and shrugged his shoulder. He pulled up a chair and sat with the couple. He felt two pairs of eyes boring into him.

"My name is Jane, Jane Foster. I'm an astrophysicist." She held out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry took it, not wanting to be rude to the kind woman.

"It's nice to meet you Jane. My name is Harry. I guess you could say in an Ornithologist, although I only like to care for my family." Fawkes took that opportune moment to fly off into the darkness of the garden. "If they would stick around more!" Harry mumbled.

Jane chuckled. Her bright brown eyes glinted in the low light, the amusement clear there. She ceased her small bout of laughter. "I would like to introduce Thor."

Thor didn't say anything. Harry was beginning to feel really nervous now. The man had immensely expressive blue eyes that drilled holes into Harry's head. Harry wouldn't say anything until he did.

Jane seemed to suspect something was off. She looked from Harry to Thor, her eyes curious. "What's wrong?"

"You are a Seidr!" It was said matter of fact, as if he was relaying the weather.

"Sorry, a what?" Harry swallowed.

Thor shook his head, "I mean you use magic. Why else would you be in the company of a Phoenix?"

Harry stood up so fast his chair toppled to the ground. Jane relinquished a small startled shriek at the fast movement.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded. He noticed that people were watching other than Thor and Jane, so he sat down, the butterflies in his belly having a fiesta.

"How do you know?" Harry asked, whispering.

"Because my brother can use magic. I once noticed him reading a book on mythical and magical creatures belonging to multiple realms. The Phoenix is considered one of the rarest there is. I only got a sneak peak at a passage but it is said that there are only very few left in any realm."

"I see." Harry went quiet, considering. He didn't really look into it much. He read a book left in Dumbledore's office all about caring for a Phoenix. Harry suspected it was written by the man himself; but even with the old man's wisdom there was nothing about the Phoenix's history. 'The man really was full of secrets.'

"I could also feel traces of your magic," Thor whispered to the black haired youth. "Anyone from Asgard can."

'Asgard, Asgard…' "Wait, you are one of the Avengers!" Harry stated out loud, finally recognising the man.

Thor actually started to heartily laugh. "Haha, I was actually beginning to wonder when you would recognise me young Harry."

"I see now. No wonder you knew what I was." Harry thought for a bit, his thinking zip wiring through the nerve connections within his brain. "So that means your brother is Loki, the man who orchestrated the alien attack on New York!"

Suddenly Thors countenance went slightly dark. "Yes, it was most unfortunate!"

Harry nodded, not wanting to say anything else on the matter. He could tell that Loki was a grey area for the handsome blonde man.

Harry spent much of the evening talking to Jane and Thor. It was rather late by the time Fawkes returned. Jane and Thor decided to call it a night and bid Harry goodbye. Harry waved them off, hoping to speak to them again.

"Those guys actually fill me with a little confidence!" Harry stroked the birds golden crown adoringly. Harry then yawned widely before regarding his watch. It was past twelve already. "I think I may return to the room, I am super tired."

Fawkes nipped Harry affectionately on his nose, agreeing with his charge.

"After all, I bet the room is a mess." Fawkes flapped his wings a couple of times.

Harry had only just managed to raise himself up from the chair before someone was standing next to him. Harry looked to see a face he did recognise.

"Tony Stark!"

"Evening beautiful!"

'Beautiful?'

"It took me a while to find you; after all, I have to introduce myself to every scientist participating in this miraculous event. It is a shame that the most beautiful patron here was stolen away from my sights before I could meet them."

Harry could hear his pulse booming within his ears. This man was too forward for Harry's tastes. Stark was peering into Harry's eyes with his own inquisitive brown ones. They were a stable, mocha brown with flecks of ashen grey dotted around the pupil.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't come to greet the sponsor of this great event sooner." 'Great Harry, he is obviously flirting with me and all I can go on about is this event.'

"That's absolutely okay with me babe. As long I get to meet you in the end!" he took a step closer, somehow ignoring Fawkes, who was watching the man with a menacing look in his eye. Harry gave Fawkes a stern look. Don't do anything, I can handle it!

Fawkes decided to give Harry the benefit of the doubt. He opened his wings and glided over to the banister, still watching his master just in case he needed rescuing.

Suddenly Harry felt an arm circle around his waist, pulling the now really nervous young man close to this apparent stranger.

"Is there something you are trying to tell me?" 'Play is cool Harry, play it cool!'

Harry could feel the man's warm breath, tickling his ear. "The only thing I want to tell you is, welcome to New York. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Suddenly, Harry didn't feel so close to the man anymore. Stark let him go and took a step back. "I will be anticipating your bird show Mr Potter." With that the man turned and left. He picked up a glass of Champaign from the waiter at the door before he disappeared from sight.

Harry felt Fawkes regain his place on his shoulder. The new weight almost threw him off balance in his frozen stupor. Harry swallowed before he too, turned and left. He just wanted to get back to his room quickly.

As Harry marched through the party he could feel the eyes of Stark follow him across the room, even though he appeared to be talking to someone else.

Once Harry made it back to his room he was thankfully met with a strangely clean room. His other birds were fast asleep when he and Fawkes entered.

"I'm going straight to bed." Harry stated, sounding like a groaning zombie.

Harry quickly changed into his sleepwear and dived under the covers of the massive king sized bed.

Harry allowed the events of the evening to stew within his brain. There was Thor, the Norse God of thunder who knew what he and Fawkes were. He met Jane, the friendly Astrophysicist and Muggle who was dating Thor. And then there was Tony Stark; the confident, arrogant engineer who is also known as Iron Man and also a member of the Avengers. The man didn't know what personal space was and appeared fascinated with Harry, a young man who wasn't really a scientist.

The question Harry really wanted to know was; how did the man know who he was without him saying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to confess. I actually went to a talk on transgenic animals during the Cheltenham Science fair back in my sixth form years. I was absolutely shite at biology and started to nod off during the talk. The room was dark and stuffy with two men conversing with each other. I thought we would see glow in the dark mice, but oh well.
> 
> Here are the birds so far:
> 
> Fawkes- Phoenix
> 
> Buckbeak- Hippogriff (Disguised as an Osprey)
> 
> Lily- barn Owl
> 
> Sirius- Steppe eagle
> 
> Colin- White faced Scops owl
> 
> Remus- Hobby
> 
> Moody- Thunder bird
> 
> Also, I had to google courses at New York University, so I'm not sure if the course Aron takes is legit. I'm sure any Americans who read this story may be able to clarify? I live in the UK and have no idea about American universities. I don't even take a science course where I am.
> 
> Sorry about the OC's, I promise they won't be in this story too much (unless you like them).


	3. Stark makes one hell of an entrance

Harry awoke to Buckbeak pecking his nose and flapping his massive grey wings. His eyes slowly fluttered open; Buckbeak simply gnawing gently at first, until he decided that Harry was taking far too long waking up. Buckbeak gave Harry a sharp nip right on the bridge of his nose

Harry shot up with a start, caressing his throbbing nose with a couple of fingers. "That probably left a mark!" Harry mumbled darkly, his eyes watching a very smug looking Osprey.

"I presume you wish for me to get ready. Okay, I will divulge my precious sleeping time to make way for your own impatience." Buckbeak shrieked his triumph.

Harry, very slowly pulled the comfortable cotton covers away from his lithe body and yawned wide, stretching his arms above his head. He felt the sockets make a satisfactory pop as they adjusted. Harry yawned shallowly once done and actually stepped out from the massive bed.

Ignoring a complaining Buckbeak, Harry made his way into the bathroom so that he could shower, relieve himself and brush his teeth.

Harry showered for about ten minutes before he left for the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair still dripping wet, Harry reached for a secondary towel hanging next to the large marble basin and attempted to dry his long black locks.

Harry didn't like to use a hair dryer. It was an item used by girls and also it made his hair dry out and become even messier than usual. He simply towelled the worst of the water out and then brushed the tangles out before allowing it to dry naturally.

Harry wiped the condensation from the surface of the mirror so that he could see his face. Harry looked the same as always, bright and perky. Harry was always optimistic; his birds always giving him a reason to wake up in the morning each and every day.

Harry's Forest green eyes seemed to sparkle in the artificial light of the bathroom, and his black locks shined with iridescent blue. His face wasn't pale; he managed to attain a slight brown tan from his time working outside in the sunshine with the birds. The tan and black hair made Harry look rather exotic for a British born citizen.

Harry rummaged through his wash bag for a new pair of contact lenses. He expertly placed them onto the surface of his eyes with practiced hands and then reached for his toothpaste and toothbrush.

Harry spent a further half an hour, prepping for his first official day at the science expo. He dressed in his bird handling gear; which included a dark green tank top, sturdy dark brown work trousers, and black shin high boots. He then looped a heavy duty belt around his trousers, which would contain small little morsels he would give to his birds as a reward for their work. He would need to get in touch with Derik about procuring some before the show.

"It's early now, but I need to get to the site of the expo so that we can prepare." Harry played with Colin's silky smooth ear tufts. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Harry immediately opened it to see Derik and Aron stood there.

"Ready to go?" Aron sounded rather excited, more excited than Harry was feeling.

"Um, I guess…"

"Cheer up, it will be fine. You did choose this after all." Derik pulled a phone out when it started to buzz. He took a moment to punch in some letters before he spoke again. "We have an hour to sort out anything you need before you need to be there. Your show starts at 11 sharp!"

"Okay," Harry started to stroke Colin to calm himself. The owl released a low rasping noise, sensing the young man's discomfort.

"I will need transport able to carry all of these guys, along with plenty of good quality meat, some fur, items they can carry in their beaks and claws; something like dog toys, bells and sticks. Oh and also, I need a combustible baton along with paraffin, matches and a fire extinguisher."

Derik's eyes rose when Harry said he needed a baton that could combust and paraffin. He didn't say anything though, he simply nodded and got on the phone. He walked down the corridor some ways whilst Aron reached out to give Colin a stroke over his prim grey feathers. His Orange, lamp like eyes closing shut in bliss.

"Organising a circus showing are you." Aron giggled, although Harry didn't miss the genuine curiosity within his voice.

"I always make sure the audience leaves with some amazing memories. How do you think my park got so popular?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Aron shrugged with a smile on his face. "I will look forward to seeing it. Actually, if you need any help...?"

Harry nodded, glad for any extra hands. "Of course, would it be alright if you help out in the show? I will need someone to stand on the other side of the arena to meet incoming birds, and to send them off on cue. The owls especially, they sometimes get a little confused." Colin then nipped Harry on the ear, screeching at the remark.

"Ow, it is the truth." Harry huffed, rubbing his ear. He had to get used to being bitten every day, numerous times a day. Sometimes the bites drew blood, so Harry constantly carried around a small first aid kit containing plasters, Savalon, bandages and tape. This kit he kept tied to his belt.

Along with the compartment bag which keeps the birds meat scraps, which includes a cooling charm and scent blocker, along with Hagrid's gift of the silver- green Mokeskin pouch which housed an extension charm and contained Harry's wand, the mirror shard (a sentimental piece he never let go of. He keeps it in a tough leather cloth) the snitch he caught in first year, two moving photographs containing the members of the old and new Order of the Phoenix and a tiny journal he writes in every now and then which contains lists of the birds he rescues. The bag was attached by a strong silver chain that looped around the belt.

After the war, Harry decided to get a necklace made. The pendant was white gold and fashioned into the symbol of the deathly hallows. It is attached to a stunning platinum chain and is always on show. It is there to serve as a reminder to Harry, a reminder to never forget what happened five years ago.

"I would be glad to." Aron smiled, his contagious excitement seeping into Harry.

After the interesting party last night, and being the subject of a flirtatious rich man's obsessions, Harry really needed all the confidence he could get. The crowd would surely be five times larger than usual.

Harry was welcomed to the sight of a massive park built into central park by the lake. There were boulevards lined with many different species of trees and magnificent flower gardens and fountains. About three, dome shaped arenas took up most of the park space, along with a few smaller buildings dotted about here and there.

It was half seven in the morning, and the sun was already shining and there was much activity to be found here. The opening ceremony would happen at half eight and carry on until ten. There would be the opening speech by the sponsor, Tony Stark, a couple of bands/singers playing, a small parade with performers and then it would actually start.

Harry could only stay for the opening speech, until he had to leave to help set up and settle his birds. They were a nuisance when left for too long in a strange and exciting place. Luckily Fawkes would watch them this time. It was decided that Buckbeak would accompany Harry, along with a nuisance of a bird called Colin.

When Harry dropped the birds off backstage in the open field he would be performing within, the bird wouldn't stop screeching and flapping his wings. Harry, albeit reluctantly, allowed the bird to join he and Buckbeak as he walked to the opening ceremony with Derik.

So Harry found himself with an Osprey on his arm, watching the White faced Scops owl with poorly detained mirth in his yellow eyes.

Colin kept hopping around Harry's shoulders and onto his head every now and then. Harry had to keep a small brush within his utility bag. Harry felt a little bit like a pack mule, and constantly had to dive in and sort out his hair. Soon enough Harry forbid Colin from jumping onto his head.

Derik bypassed a massive queue of people lining up for seats within the dome, their tickets flashing in the sun, and brought Harry around to the VIP section. Immediately Harry saw Jane and Thor there, about to enter.

"Jane, Thor!" Harry shouted, catching their attention as he came closer.

The duo turned and smiled when they saw Harry covered in birds. "I see you have different friends with you today!" Thor observed with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah," Harry had to catch Colin before he jumped onto the man. "This is Colin," he held the wriggling bird with two hands, "and this is Buckbeak." Luckily Buckbeak manoeuvred himself so that he was perched on Harry's shoulder, all so he could contain the excitable bird. 'Why did I agree to bring this nuisance?'

Jane moved forwards, she stood in front of Colin, her face brimming with excitement. "He is soo adorable! May I…?" The woman held her hand out.

Harry was only too glad to bestow the excitable owl onto the woman. Colin flapped over to Jane's waiting arm where she began to coo and stroke the small, fluffy owl.

"It is nice to see you again so soon Harry." Jane said once she gave Colin a little attention.

"And you. This is all nerve wracking enough, even with a few friends coming along with me. I don't know what I would do without them here."

"You will be fine. At least you don't have to sit in a stuffy old room giving lectures in front of a projector. It's nowhere near as exciting as showcasing birds out in the open air."

"Thanks. It's definitely nicer to be out in the fresh air. I never much enjoyed sitting at a desk studying things you cannot interact with." It took Harry a moment before he realised how rude he just sounded. "Um… not that Astrophysics isn't interesting or anything. I have learnt a little about space, the stars and planets and extra-terrestrial forces. I just wasn't that adept at it."

"I see." Jane pondered, the left side of her lip quirked up slightly. "There is more to it than simply space and its forces. Have you ever wondered about other worlds, different to ours but also similar?"

Harry felt a skip of his heart. He was immediately reminded of the veil, and Sirius leaving him during his time of need. Of that other side belonging to those who have died. It was a world Harry was close to entering.

"No, never." Harry looked down, his eyes betraying a vortex of strange emotions that Jane had to wonder about. The young man looked terribly sad for a moment before he gave Jane a big smile. It was more of a grimace, a mask. Jane didn't want to push it.

"I do wonder sometimes…" Harry started, Buckbeak staring at him, "If there was to be magic, aliens and geniuses creating amazing feats of technology sharing the world with normal people, who is to say there aren't other wonders waiting out there for us to discover."

"You would be immensely surprised, Young Harry. Thou seem to be a man with an open mind and keen heart." Thor said it so sincerely Harry could feel heat spreading over his cheeks. Before he could begin to splutter a reply they were allowed to enter the arena.

Harry was about to go to reclaim Colin, but he was too quick and decided to flutter onto Thor, who looked at the owl with surprise for a fleeting moment. Harry was about to apologise, but Thor waved him off saying that it was fine.

Derik told Harry that he could sit anywhere as he was VIP, so Harry asked Jane if he could join them. He needed to sit at the edge though, so that he could make a quick and quiet escape as he needed to leave early to prepare his morning showing.

Jane eagerly nodded her confirmation and grasped Harry's hand in her own. The notion was purely platonic, but it made Harry blush. He then remembered the fact she was dating Thor, so he didn't want to look the man in the eye, just in case he turned out to be the jealous type.

Jane quickly procured seats for all of them. They were near the front of the actual stage. It was a humungous stage which reminded Harry of the Quidditch world cup arena, only slightly smaller. The dome held rows of seats that curved around the inside in a semi-circle with the stage at the front, also curved.

"Here, a seat on the end for you Harry. It's too bad you can't stick around for too long."

Jane sat down in the chair to the Right of Harry. Thor went further in, Colin still perched on his muscled shoulder. He was using his forefinger to create shapes in the air, the owl following the movements as if mesmerised. The man then turned his head, his blonde locks sweeping across his face for an instance as his eyes alighted on a man sat on his own.

"Friend Bruce, it's good to see you here!" Thor boomed, causing the man to jump in his seat. He looked up in confusion before his face alighted with recognition. A smile graced his face.

"Thor, what are you doing here?" He asked. His eyebrow then quirked, seeing the owl.

"I am here with Jane. Eric and Darcy are elsewhere but I'm sure they will be along soon. How dos fare?"

"Very well, thank you. Mr. Stark has been awfully kind to me and allowed for me to continue my research within the tower."

"That is good." Thor smiled.

Colin began to screech his indignation about being ignored. Harry really thought that the bird was a massive nuisance. Why did Fawkes choose him?

Thor turned then to give the Owl attention, but Harry had already reached out to grab the bird before he made an exhibition of himself. "I'm so sorry about him Thor, the owl is a drastic nuisance!"

Thor simply laughed and gave the bird one last part between his ear tufts. "It is fine friend Harry."

"Harry, Harry Potter?" Bruce suddenly said. Harry turned to the man, a question in his head. The man had a sort of sheepish look about him, his voice softly spoken, but with a kindness about him all the same. What did this man know?

"Mr. Stark has spoken to me about you. A talented young bird expert with a Bird of prey sanctuary close to his home in Malibu. He was really excited when he came back to the tower last night."

"You what? You live with Stark?" Harry sounded incredulous. Buckbeak gave him a long stare. "Why would he talk about me?"

Bruce gave him an amused stare, as if Harry just asked something a little silly. "I think that when Mr. Stark saw your picture and videos on the internet…" Bruce started to giggle like a small schoolboy, "I think he may have developed a small crush on you."

Harry blanched. He sat back down, the sudden motion causing both birds to fly off his shoulder. They both flew up and fluttered for a second before they alighted on Jane and Thor respectively.

"I guess that explains his behaviour last night!" Harry whispered mostly to himself. Thor heard him however with his God like hearing.

"I don't recall you seeing him last night. You spent most of the evening with Lady Jane and I!"

"I met him after you left. He was a little…" Harry could feel the burn of a blush dusting his cheeks. He really didn't want to finish.

"Was he a little, overzealous? Touchy feely and invading your personal space?" Bruce asked with a flat voice.

Harry looked up and nodded, his emerald eyes wide. The blush on his cheeks made the green colour stand out like a tree within a poppy field.

"Honestly, that Tony." Bruce shook his head a couple of times, his dark grey hair swaying with the motion. "I didn't realise his sights extended to the male sex. That man never fails to surprise me!"

"Why would the man have a crush on me? We never met beforehand, and…and…"

"You didn't know?" Bruce eyed Harry curiously. "He went to your park a month ago, to scout, so to speak. I think he wanted to see you in action before he asked the organisers to email you. He is a sucker for a pretty face."

"The things you know," was all Harry would say before there was a loud bang, followed by the raucous cheering of the crowd. It reminded Harry of a murder of crows; the noise was phenomenal.

"I'm sure friend Tony will want to make an extraordinary performance." Thor mused.

"More like over the top," laughed Bruce.

Indeed, there were fireworks, there were dancers and there where jets flying overhead. Suddenly something was dropping out of the sky over the edge of the open dome roof. It was the same size of a man and coloured mostly in red.

It dropped in at the speed of a bullet before flying around the perimeter. Soon enough Harry could hear the jet propelled hands and boots and then iron Man dropped onto the stage with a resounding clang of metal.

The cheers where wild. Harry could see Bruce shaking his head at the show of bravado, obviously used to it.

'This is the man who has a crush on me.' Harry could only stare at the amazing suit. It was something a wizard still living in the dark ages could never comprehend ever in a million years. How behind Harry's world was.

Iron Man raised his hands up to the sky and walked around the stage a little, his bravado causing the crowd to scream.

"This is a massive boost to his ego," Jane observed.

Buckbeak and Colin jumped back onto Harry, the sounds of the crowd disrupting them. Colin had thinned his body out in the strange fashion of White faced Scops owls. Harry patted him, trying to calm him down. Buckbeak was made of sterner stuff, being a Hippogriff. Even as an Osprey that didn't change. Harry moved Colin to his lap, stroking his wings.

Iron Man walked to the edge of the stage where a round design was built into the floor. Mechanical arms suddenly came out and began to dismantle the suit from his body. Piece by red and gold piece, the arms took parts away, leaving the man behind the suit, standing there in a smart cloth suit. Once the face plate; the last remaining piece, was removed, Tony Stark released a million dollar smile onto the crowd.

"A smile that would make the girls swoon like flowers in the wind." Bruce said.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friend's mockery of the man.

Stark turned on the stage, coming close to the VIP seats. His glittering brown eyes noticed his friends sat there and he decided to give them a little wave. He waved until he noticed Harry sat there with a distressed owl sat on his lap.

Harry looked up to see Stark give him a cheeky wink before he moved to the other side of the stage.

Harry blushed, but then decided he couldn't stay there. Colin wasn't calming down at all.

Harry tugged on Jane's sleeve to get her attention. "I'm sorry, but I need to leave. Colin is greatly distressed."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose we can see you later?" Jane asked with worry written on her face.

"I would love that. Can you give my regards to Thor and Bruce? They seem a little wrapped up with their friend!"

Jane looked over to see the two men watching Stark with laughter on their faces. Jane suspected that Bruce was still mocking Stark good naturedly. "Of course. See you later."

Harry waved goodbye, taking his birds with him. Derik followed. Harry didn't even realise where the man had been the whole time. Apparently he was always there, watching.

Once they vacated the building, Derik spoke. "It seems it was a bad idea bringing your birds with you."

Harry gave the man a dark look, not liking the way the man spoke to him. "Mistakes can happen to the best of us." Harry then walked off, leaving the man to follow in Harry's irritated wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope for Harry to get even more attention from Tony in the next chapter. prepare for an out of this world bird show, (hopefully I can make it interesting), Harry will have some tricks up his wizarding sleeve;)


	4. The show alights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tough because i'm typing with a dog draped over my lap, sat at a desktop. Cat owners are not the only ones with this problem! I'm typing one handed with the left hand. UGH!!

After Tony had delivered his awe inspiring speech and swayed the crowd with his endearing charm only Tony Stark could impart, he couldn't contain the impulse to find his little Mockingbird.

He delivered the opening speech with all the grandeur and showmanship the massive audience deserved. He had noticed a few of his friends watching near the front of the stage. Bruce looked amused and Thor seemed caught up in the crowd.

Once Tony landed he noticed his Mockingbird sat there, talking to one of his birds. The shorter beauty looked up to meet Tony's flirty wink that would make anyone, man or woman swoon. Tony then looked away for but a moment and then when he turned back, Harry was gone.

Tony felt a little disappointed for a moment, causing his speech to pause for a fleeting heartbeat. No one appeared to notice, for the genius simply continued on bravely, albeit with a slightly bummed heart.

'I will look for him as soon as I finish up here!' Tony told himself with resolution.

And look for him he did. Once he had finished up on the stage he moved off against some of the organiser's protests. They kept flapping about, saying Tony needed to close off the opening ceremony, but Tony totally ignored them. When he had his mind set on something he was more stubborn than spoiled kid at his own birthday party; and Tony did resemble a child, albeit a grown up one.

Tony knew exactly where he would find his beautiful raven. Tony knew the full ins and outs of this event, including every single researcher and professor attending, what they studied and when their shows and lectures would be held.

Tony especially made it a point to know where his Raven would be at all times at the park. Was he a stalker? Yes. Did he believe he was a stalker? No.

Tony Stark tried his damned best to get his own way all the time.

All Tony wished for at the moment was to get to know that young Raven on a personal bases. He wants to know everything about him, birds and all.

Tony was shocked at himself when he saw a picture of a young man running a bird park close to Malibu. Tony, being a man that found the schematics and inner workings of artificial, inanimate objects more interesting and engaging than soft and squishy biological things, (unless he could get into their pants), Tony didn't expect to be so drawn to going to this bird park.

It was all because he wanted to check out the owner.

Harry Potter is a very ordinary name, but it belonged to a not very ordinary looking person. Even from the pictures, the young man held a certain air about him that draws a curious person in. That air of experienced maturity, as if much of the world had been seen by those piercing green eyes. It was a look Tony recognised within himself and the rest of his rag tag team of Avengers.

Tony felt the inclination to research. He needed to know, so the first thing he did was go to the park to check it out first hand.

Luckily he managed to slip away from pepper for an afternoon when he was meant to be overlooking a load of papers pertaining to the Science expo, and arrived at the park wearing a blue tank top, shorts that went down to his knees and his trademark dark sunglasses.

It was a scorching hot day and the sun was beating down mercilessly, although it wasn't hot enough to prevent Tony from checking the place out.

To say the least, he was surprised by what he saw there. Birds, birds everywhere and not at all tied up to posts and shut within cages. It rather unsettled the Billionaire engineer who never had any contact with anything living other than the easy women he brought home for a night of no strings attached fun.

Owls flittered around the numerous groves of trees, Hawks and Eagles soared in the sky and the bravest birds actually settled onto visitors' shoulders.

A bird ended up settling on Tony's shoulder, which made him jump about a foot in the air. It startled him enough to nearly call a suit to him. The bird only just managed to flap away again before it ended up on the ground with Tony's jostling movement.

Once settled he noticed a bird with yellow eyes and a cobalt grey body, watching him from a fence post. Tony started muttering to the bird, telling the creature he would send it to the nearest taxidermy shop so that it could be mounted on a silver stand in some rich guys (not Tony's) house.

The bird simply shrieked at him and sent Tony on his way.

It was then unfortunate that Happy wondered into the park searching for the wayward engineer on Pepper's behalf. Happy tugged Tony away just as the man bought a coffee from a stall, ignoring the excited chatter of the other visitors at the sight of the 'man behind the armour' in their close vicinity.

It took all of Tony's charm to allow Happy to let him see this bird show. The man simply gave him a stern look, then a defeated sigh and allowed the man to take a look; although they were leaving as soon as it finished.

And so they ended up watching the whole thing; which lasted around forty minutes. Truth be told, Tony spent more time watching Harry rather than the birds. Tony couldn't tell Happy much about the birds after all because he was daydreaming about the young man for the whole time it took for Happy to take him to SI.

Tony hoped Harry would email back to the organisers and attend the expo. When it did come back as an affirmative yes, Tony went straight to his personal bar in Stark tower and opened an expensive bottle of Liquor. He shared with happiness with a visiting Clint and Natasha, who had their brows raised for half of the evening. They couldn't get over the man's excited chatter.

As the evening wore on the man just got increasingly drunk; luckily Bruce had wondered into the penthouse after hours in the lab looking worn out. He didn't want to put up with Tony's tirade so he put him to bed rather easily, much to Clint and Natasha's relief.

And here Tony was now, walking towards the stage of the parks open arena. There was a stage, the stands and a hut for electrical equipment and nothing else, except everything natural the park had to offer. There were large trees both deciduous and non-deciduous, a pond with a grassy embankment and a stream that led to the main lake within the parks centre.

The main thing was that there was plenty of open sky to allow the birds free reign.

Harry was tending to Lily when he noticed a man wearing dark shades making his way over with his hands behind his back and a lax gait to his walking.

Harry immediately noticed Tony Stark wondering over with a cheeky smile on his face.

"It is very nice to see you again Mr. Stark," Harry decided to sound polite for the man, despite all he had heard from Bruce earlier. "Can I venture a guess as to why you are here now and not at the opening ceremony?"

"I was wondering about the apparent disappearance of one of the VIP's. I noticed an empty seat and lack of birds, which was wrong as I saw an occupant in that seat possibly three seconds earlier. I wanted to make sure everything was fine." Tony walked over to Harry, his eyes watching the bird Harry was holding warily.

Harry, not being one to miss the expressions and hidden feelings of those around him, saw that wariness in the man's face. He grinned.

"I had to tend to one of my birds. Colin was getting increasingly upset, so I had to leave."

"Colin? That bird there?" Tony pointed to Lily.

Harry begun to laugh, making Tony feel sort off uncomfortable. He didn't like people laughing at him.

"Aw, don't make that pouty face," Harry smiled, giving Lily a comforting stroke. "I am sorry, but this is Lily, a female barn owl."

Tony continued to make a pouting face, his eyelashes fluttering adoringly at Harry, "I can't say I'm an expert on things that breathe."

"It's okay. Owls are notoriously hard to sex. That is Colin, over there with Aron." Harry pointed over to Colin, who appeared to be giving Aron the giggles.

"Oh right, I recognise him now. From the stage." Tony nodded.

"Would you like to meet them?" Harry asked this carefully, although he couldn't help but laugh quietly when he saw Tony go slightly pale in the face.

"Uh, sure. Although I will hold you responsible for my dry cleaning bill if I get any mess on this suit."

Harry simply nodded and waved Tony in closer. Harry held Lily up higher on his arm. "Raise your arm, yes like that."

Harry could see the man eying the owl as if he was a frightened kitten. "Actually, it may be a good idea to take that suit jacket off first. Their claws are rather sharp and I don't want to be responsible for a replacement jacket."

Tony smiled at that, it was a lecherous grin that made Harry start. "Oh, trying to get me to strip off, how bold. Usually I get Spangles urging me to get the suit on."

"Just do it," Harry huffed.

Tony didn't notice Harry whispering into Lily's ear. Once Tony deposited the jacket onto a chair he turned to see an Owl already flying at him. The man unleashed a rather unmanly shriek when the Owl landed on his forearm and batted him with one strong wing.

Tony then promptly began to shake the owl on his arm, although the Owl simply flapped her wings, stopping the motion when she hovered over it for a second before alighting again.

"Calm yourself, she is one of my most friendly birds. A mature lady she is."

"Hah, keep talking posh like that in your British accent, it makes me feel good despite talons here." Tony glared at Lily. She screeched at the man as if she were scolding a toddler.

"You can stroke her feathers you know," harry walked over and stood close to Tony, "she won't bite."

"How can you know that? It's a mindless animal. They are unpredictable and don't listen to you. In my experience anything with a pulse has the necessity to answer back and betray you. Solid, non- living objects are far more reliable and don't run out on you. If they do, you can fix them easily. You can-"

"Do you always waffle when nervous?" The raven haired man cut Tony's babble off. Harry could deduce the man had the tenacity to talk a marathon of words when his face was pale and his pulse racing. His arm was stretched out as far as it could go as if Lily were a giant leech.

"What do I do now?" Tony asked like a sheepish school boy, ignoring Harry's previous question.

Harry had to contain his mirth with great effort, otherwise he would have blatantly rolled his eyes at the billionaire. "I told you, give her a stroke. She likes to be stroked along her wings, following the feathers down."

Tony actually obliged Harry's words by actually complying, and begun to stroke Lily's feathers gingerly. Once he noticed how well behaved Lily was being he visibly calmed down and seemed to throw all the tension away. He actually smiled after a short time.

"See! I told you so. Petting those soft feathers is one of the best feelings ever!" Harry smiled innocently.

Harry didn't notice the look on Tony's face. The brunette man's face was painted by a sly smirk. Lilly decided to glide over to a pretty beech tree and sit within the shade for a while.

"I assume you haven't tasted the finer delicacies of earth's pleasures then?"

Harry raised one eyebrow, "do I have to answer that question?" Harry could catch the man's drift. He wasn't naïve at all. Living within a cruel, judgemental world of magical folk didn't keep Harry safe from the taboo subjects in life. He just had the knack of avoiding it now.

"No, but I would certainly and happily spend my time trying to find out what it is that rubs you up the right way."

"I have to set up, thank you for your time Mr. Stark." Harry dismissed the man and walked across the wooden planks of the stage towards his other birds and Aron. Aron gave him a wave as he neared.

Tony smiled, amazed at the young man's bravery and nonchalance within the presence of a celebrity and super hero such as himself. "Please," Tony started after Harry, "call me Tony."

Harry turned, giving him a small smile. "Alright, Tony," he held an arm out, allowing Fawkes to perch onto it. "You may call me Harry."

The time passed Harry by and the time finally came for the first event. It wasn't until just before Tony left stating he was going to watch along with Bruce that this was going to be filmed as a live event.

Harry's mouth dropped when he learnt he was going to be on television and he could feel his pulse speed up and his nerve kick-start an aching belly.

"You look a little green Harry, are you alright?" Aron asked with worry in his voice.

"No, I think I may faint from all this pressure," Harry decided not to lie. He felt awful; he really wanted to go home right at that moment and play with his birds in the relative quiet of the park on a Saturday.

"It will be fine!" Aron stated. "They only film the first shows for TV," he said offhandedly as he looked out over the crowd of gathering spectators.

Harry followed his gaze and saw a huge crowd. It was far larger than usual and even then Harry always felt a little nervy during the first ten minutes until he sunk into the joy of showcasing his birds.

Fawkes trilled in his ear and then nuzzled his cheek. Harry reached up to stroke the Phoenix's crest. "I will be fine, I'm sure!"

Aron nodded.

"Now, I need you to walk towards the other side of the crowd, near to that small grove of beech trees. Take Colin with you, he seems rather attached. Have you got the pack of furred meat? You will need that for a reward."

"Yes, I have it," Aron patted the satchel Harry provided him with earlier. "I also have the walkie talkie, just in case of an emergency."

"Good."

Derik came over, speaking into another walkie talkie. Once he reached the two boys he dismissed whoever was on the other side. "You will need to wear this Bluetooth and speaker." Derik handed the piece of technology over to Harry. Harry immediately clipped it over his ear. "Everything is ready and the camera crew are ready for the 11 o clock start. Good luck!"

Harry took a deep breath then took a peek at his watch.

"Ready Fawkes?" The great red bird cast his iridescent ruby eyes into Harry's emeralds. He trilled in excitement.

"Sing for me!"

Fawkes took off into the bright light and begun to sing a haunting melody. The noise wasn't particularly loud, but it quieted the crowd and seemed to cast a spell over those watching. He glided overhead on silent and vast red wings that glittered like fire in the sun.

It was a song totally different to the lament after the death of Dumbledore. It was a happier, sprightlier tune which still held a haunting undertone. It was a layered song that could be interpreted in many different ways.

Harry emerged from the edge of the stage and walked out into the centre. Harry whistled, calling Fawkes over.

Fawkes ceased the song and glided over and alighted onto his arm.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, to this overly elaborate show and telling of some of the world's most beautiful birds." Harry started feeling the nerves stewing within his belly. He didn't falter though, he kept calm and composed, knowing that it would be a shame to muck it all up because he felt a little nervous.

His voice carried through the park via the speaker attached to his Bluetooth. There were speakers attached to some of the trees and near the stage, so his voice echoed from everywhere.

"I would like to introduce a few of my very dear friends to you all. I would like to caution you about some of my companions here. Don't touch, be quiet and don't be scared." Harry made a whispering gesture towards the audience, lowering his voice only slightly. "They smell fear."

Harry was glad to get quite a bit of laughter from the crowd. It boosted his confidence and allowed Harry a sigh of relief.

Fawkes fluttered away and landed out of view. However, he was replaced by lily. She flew out from the direction of the Beech tree grove and glided over the heads of the crowd. People turned their heads a half second too late when they felt the wind as she passed.

Lily landed on Harry's arm and received a tidbit of meat. "Let me introduce you to my little lady, Lily. Can anyone identify her species?" It didn't take long from someone near the head of the crowd to shout out 'Barn Owl.'

"Indeed, Lily is commonly known as a Barn Owl. Her Latin name is Tyto alba and they range all over the world, including Britain, the Americas, Australasia, Asia and Africa. Basically her kind live on every continent except Antarctica."

Harry gave her a little stroke and then he left again. Harry had silently signed for her to join Aron. She glided back over the heads of the crowd on silent wings.

"Owls of every kind are benefitted within their hunting strategies because of their adapted silent flight. This silent form of hunting is integral, for they primarily hunt by listening out for prey. I imagine it would be difficult for any owl to hunt with the noise of wind rushing past their heads."

Tony watched from his place amongst the excited crowd. Of course he found decent seats right at the head of the throng of spectators. Bruce, Jane and Thor had turned up to watch and joined Tony. Thor had given him a friendly pat on the back, which nearly caused tony to face plant the ground because of the God's strength, as he spoke of the man of irons spectacular appearance.

Tony grinned and started to explain about his encounter with Harry and his birds when he heard an angelic sound.

Tony watched as Harry waltzed onto the stage, his lithe body waving like a willow in the wind. Tony was mesmerised by Harry and his explanations. Tony admired the young man's knowledge, even though it wasn't really useful for anything he found interest in. He just liked to listen to his voice.

He watched as he handled his birds with expert care and attention. He was amazed at their loyalty to him. It was as if they were far more intelligent than even dogs. They flew where Harry seemed to incline his head towards. They flew to him immediately when he held his arm out, and they pecked at the meat daintily when Harry offered it to them.

"Buckbeak is a brilliant example of an Osprey, a bird that typically nests within the Scottish highlands during the breeding season and returns to West Africa once the chicks have been safely reared. They also range-"

Tony watched Harry handle Buckbeak whilst he sported a soppy grin on his face. Bruce had to click his fingers in front of his face when his eyes dimmed over; although he was still wearing the sunglasses.

"You will begin drooling next." Bruce admonished the engineer.

Harry carried on, ignoring Tony and the crowd only when he wasn't asking them a question. He had the crowd in the palm of his hands; he was almost as talented as Tony in that aspect.

"Colin is a White faced scops Owl, and he is a little rascal." Colin was hopping around Aron, nibbling ears and hooting in delight.

"Colin is a nervous little Rascal," Tony mumbled. Jane threw him an annoyed look.

Harry continued on for the next half an hour before he had shown off all his birds, including Sirius, the beautiful dark Steppe eagle that left the crowd awed at his muscled mass of feather and strength.

"Steppe eagles can grow a wingspan of up to seven feet. That is longer than the typical human." Harry raised his arm skyward. Sirius followed and flew up high. He circled around, watching with his amazing charcoal eyes.

Harry threw a nice sized amount of meat into the air. The crowd awed as the eagle swooped down and caught the hunk of meat in mid-air. The eagle even began to tear at the flesh mid-flight.

"I wonder how he managed to cram all that meat into that tiny little satchel." Tony wondered out loud.

Bruce couldn't really answer him, for he was wondering about that too. Thor didn't seem bothered, for he knew that the young Seidr likely held his own array of tricks.

By the end the crowd were beginning to question the whereabouts of the great Crimson bird that many had never seen before.

Tony watched as Harry turned away from the crowd. He walked back to the edge of the stage so that he could pick up some kind of stick. He walked back out to the middle section of the stage, brandishing the stick.

There was silence all around as the crowd held their breaths, wondering what was coming next.

"Please don't try stuff like this at home kids!" Harry said half serious, half amused.

Harry reached into his satchel and brought something out. Tony watched as Harry lit the stick up. On both ends.

The crowd gasped and awed as Harry begun to twirl the stick of fire around as if he had practiced this show all his life. The fire resembled a Catherine wheel as if spun and danced in the sunlight. Harry began to whistle a tune as he worked.

Tony noticed Fawkes swoop in from nowhere. Harry threw the baton up just as Fawkes was coming in close. Fawkes caught it within his obsidian talons and flew up and out, twirling as he went. All eyes followed the streak of fire that shot across the sky like a sluggish comet.

Fawkes trilled his song once more as the fire glowed with orange heat. His feathers actually sparkled in the light of the fire. It was an effect that was both unexpected and welcome. It was one of the most beautiful sights Tony had ever seen. It was more beautiful than the sight of the most gorgeous naked girl he had ever seduced into his bed, more beautiful than the iron suits designs and more beautiful than the sight of a defeated Loki disappearing with Thor after a hard won battle.

Fawkes suddenly dropped the Baton right over Harry, who then caught it once again.

Tony almost missed what Harry was about to do, but he didn't.

The raven haired boy held the fire level with his face, pointed towards the sky, and let loose a massive flamethrower.

The thing that was the most amazing of all was the fact that without any prompting of any kind, Fawkes burst through the fire stream, his feathers actually catching alight.

Fawkes resembled a living, breathing fireball. The energy and beauty awed the crowd. Even those that worried for the bird's safety seemed transfixed.

In about two seconds the fire extinguished itself on the surface of Fawkes's red plumage. It left like a river over rock and left trails of sparkling flames within the wake of air.

Fawkes gave out one last trill before landing back on Harrys arm. Harry raised the other arm and called Buckbeak over. All three actually bowed to the crowd. The bow was deep and sort of mystical.

"How did he train his birds to do all of that?" Bruce had to speak out over the claps of the crowd.

Tony was transfixed; absolutely bewitched. 'Harry, you are one of the most surprising young men I have ever encountered.' Fiery, beautiful and kind, Harry was a man Tony desperately wanted to get to know better.

For now though, in a most unusual manner, he clapped along with the crowd for someone other than himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind the switched point of views. I thought it was the best way to go. I only included a little information about the birds so that you guys weren't overloaded with info. I hope I didn't bore you.


	5. Afterparty

"Please come along to the tower for our own personal celebration." Tony asked Harry right after the end of the Science event.

"Excuse me?" Harry thought he had misheard. Surely the great Tony Stark, engineer extraordinaire, inventor genius, hero of Manhattan and illustrious member of the Avengers hadn't just asked him to join him for post drinks and congratulations in person.

Tony gave Harry a sly look. "You heard me plainly. I want you to come with me back to the tower so that we can celebrate the end of this miraculous event. I'm sure Bruce would be pleased to see you there."

Harry swallowed. He felt as if he had been put on the spot yet again.

After his first show, Tony approached him, talking fast and complimenting him about his showmanship and knowledge. "Almost as good as myself." Was Tony's exact words. Harry had exasperatedly rolled his eyes at that.

He tried to placate him, stating that it was all in a day's work and that working in any specific field one was bound to become knowledgeable in it after a time. "You should know that Mr Stark!"

"Please, call me Tony!"

That was the story of how Harry came to call Mr Stark by his given name. It didn't explain how it came to Harry entering Stark tower five days later with an insistent inventor. Tony didn't even see Harry since after that first show, he just went off and was never seen by his eyes again.

The young wizard didn't even see Tony during Jane's talk on Astrophysics (which was actually far more interesting than Harry's previous lessons on Astronomy. It broached real life physics and natural workings over the wishy- washy nonsense that involved planets aligning and how peoples paths are influenced by the planets movements), as well as Bruce's talk on Nuclear physics. Here the calmly spoken man was in his prime and spoke in a language Harry couldn't follow. Unlike Jane's talk which reminded him of Hermione lovingly relaying her findings from her beloved books, Bruce was serious and took on the air of a university lecturer preparing his students for their finals. Harry suspected that the elusive man was around somewhere.

But then he had just popped up all of a sudden. Harry didn't even go to the closing ceremony. He just wanted to go home; he even had a flight scheduled early the next morning. Derik and Aron would help him for the last time, as was contracted by the surly man. He wasn't rid of Harry yet.

Tony cornered Harry in his room whilst he was tending to his birds. There were three insistent knocks at his door that slightly startled the cautious and now partly timid nature Harry possessed. Harry cursed his luck and the war as he went to answer the door. Fully expected Derik to be there to chew him out over something he was in for a surprise to see Tony there, bright as day wearing perfectly tailored clothes that must have cost a fortune.

"What are you doing here Tony?" Harry asked, not at all liking the way the man was leaning on the door jamb as if he owned the place.

"Here to pick you up! Come on, you are going to celebrate with me at the tower."

"Uh…" Harry glanced behind him to look at Fawkes. The bird was preening his feathers and totally ignoring the now very uncomfortable looking young man. 'Oh, I can always rely on you, darn ash pile!'

"Don't be like that, it will be fun. Let loose and meet some new people. I will even show you some of my suits, and you can meet the other Avengers. I know Barton really, REALLY wants to meet you!"

"I see. Trying to bait me huh!" Harry felt those nerves pool in his belly again. He really wanted to relax and look forward to returning to the comfort and safety of his own home. Staying away from the wards of his park made him feel exposed. There were still Death eaters lingering that were still loyal to the dark lord's ideals. It was a situation Harry always wished to avoid now.

"You bet I am." Tony had no qualms about anything.

"I don't know…" Harry looked to the floor, biting his lip nervously. He had to admit, being near Tony was exciting and the man was friendly and chatted away with an earnest smile on his face; and Harry couldn't deny that meeting the other Avengers in person would be a fabulous honour, even though he has met three already.

"I will allow you to take one of your birds if it would make you feel better-"Tony stated in a sing song voice. This guy knew how to play this game.

Harry took a moment to think it all over. He remembered what Luna said to him before she left. He also remembered the words she spoke to him the time before and the time before that. Always the same. "Get out and meet people you lonely wizard! It's like the war actually took you under its ashen wing to never again look towards the bright light of life again. Birds can only fill a little gap."

Tony was waiting for his answer very patiently. The man was smart and could tell that Harry was thinking his proposal over. He didn't wait long though before Harry gave him an affirmative nod.

"I take Fawkes with me, otherwise I'm a no- show."

"Perfect!" Tony sounded ecstatic.

And that was how Harry found himself seated high up in the penthouse of the Avengers tower feeling like Pettigrew surrounded by Dementors.

"Your bird show was so awesome! How did you train them? How many birds do you have? Do you have any Hawks?"

"Whoa whoa whoa Clint. Give the kid a chance to speak." Tony laughed from his place beside Harry, a Champaign glass currently held within his hand. He took large sips from it.

Clint shot Tony an annoyed look, his blue eyes glaring at the nonchalant man who had his arm extended out to rest on the sofa back, not quite touching Harry. Harry felt its presence but didn't say anything.

"Oh that's rich, you mean like how you make us speechless when you drone on and on about useless stuff that no one else gets." Clint huffed out with an inch of amusement.

"That's totally different, and that stuff isn't useless. Where would you be without me and my technology?"

"Makes me wish I didn't have this hearing aid in when you are around!"

The two carried on with the annoyed banter, making Harry feel really uncomfortable. Luckily he caught Bruce's eye. The purple shirt wearing man gestured for Harry to come over and join him at the bar.

"Hey, where you going Sweetness!" Tony asked after Harry had lifted himself out from his place on the sofa. He gratefully joined Bruce at his side where the man promptly topped up his glass of orange juice.

Luckily Tony had a wide selection of mixers as well as alcohol, so he possessed a wide variety of juices. Unluckily the man didn't have pumpkin juice, although that is expected of a Muggle. Harry had to specially order his from a lovely magical couple who lived in Malibu. Outwardly they owned a Florists and had a steady business. Most of their income came from the magical wares they sold to those few witches and wizards that lived on that stretch of coastline. Harry met them when he wanted to purchase a special type of magical mushroom whose spores cured bird ailments.

"Thanks Bruce." He moved his mouth a little closer to Bruce's ear, "For rescuing me," he whispered.

Bruce chuckled quietly. "No worries. You get used to that sort of chatter around here; it's usually only Tony butting heads with anyone else here who works on a different intellectual field to him. Only thing he lacks is maturity; if only it caught up to his intelligence."

"Awe, you're so mean Brucie! Is this a tear into poor Tony day?" Tony pouted before sipping his drink again. There was only an inch or so at the bottom so he guzzled it down before walking back over to the bar.

Soon as he reached it the shorter man he threw his arm over his shoulders. "I thought we were science bro's." He held his glass out to Bruce.

Bruce picked the Champaign bottle up and poured some into the glass. "Only when we are in the workshop or discussing Avengers based business."

Tony took a sip again. "Hmm," he pondered, "but you are the only one around here that understands the lingo."

"People don't typically talk science as everyday chatter. You, my friend, are the exception."

"Pepper understands me."

"There aren't many like Pepper."

"That's true."

Harry could only stand there and smirk. Tony greatly amused him when he was whining at Bruce, who was both calm and wise. Although Tony was incredibly intelligent and talented he possessed the free spirit of a teenager, which made his personality both vexing and fresh. The man was a gigantic juxtaposition; so adult in his mannerisms and ways, but childlike in his obsessions.

Harry panned his eyes elsewhere and noticed Fawkes had settled himself upon Clint's knee. They were watching each other intensely.

Ruby eyes stared on lockdown into Grey; both watching without sparing any type of muscle movement. Harry moved closer silently. Once he walked closer he noticed the apparent awe plastered over the archers face as if it were a fog.

"You should visit my park," Clint was jostled suddenly, some of his drink flying out of the glass as he looked at Harry, "if you enjoy the company of birds, it may be well worthwhile. I would even give you a personal tour!" Harry smiled shyly.

At first Clint didn't say a thing, even when Fawkes returned to Harry's arm, but then a grin lit up his face. "That would be awesome Bro!"

"Hey, no fair! Don't I get a personal tour too?" Harry turned to see a pouting Tony.

Being the kind soul he was Harry could hardly have refused. "Of course, you have been nothing but kind to me Tony. Although…" Harry dredged up some of his famous mischievousness that he inherited from his father, "I can't promise the birds will be as nice to you as they will be to Clint."

The billionaires face visibly paled for a second before he brought the glass to his lips and took a swig. "I will remind you that Lily was a very accommodating, even though she was a bird. I think they will know class when they see it."

"Birds don't distinguish between those that don't and those that do have money. And class? I honestly have seen a lot class and they are a right bunch of snobbish prats. You don't fit into the snobbish prat category, so therefore you don't have class."

"Way to bend words, and I do so have class; have you seen the artwork I can afford, the drink brands I buy and the furniture I relax on?"

"Money and manners are two different things. I have read some of the things about you in the magazines and papers and they are not that flattering. Tell me, how much of that is really made up of false accusations and lies?"

The mood within the room suddenly took a strange turn. Harry sounded a little worked up now; Fawkes was trilling, trying to calm the young man down a little.

"The media usually blows everything out of proportion, but some of it is true. The parties and women? All true but now in the past. That stuff about 'The merchant of death,' regrettably also true." Tony either didn't recognise the tension Harry was exuding or he chose to ignore it. Bruce presumed it was the latter.

Luckily everything cleared away like frost in the sun when Thor flew onto the landing deck outside. It wasn't that he made any noise, it was the fact he was wearing full armour and a dark red cape which flew in the night wind.

Harry marvelled at his entrance, spying the hammer known as Mjolnir firmly grasped within his hand, his face a little grim.

"What's up big guy?" Tony called out instead of a hello.

"Loki!" Was his simple answer. Harry heard Clint groan out loud.

"After the trouble that Malekith spawned I believed Loki to have died within Svartalfheim, although now there are signs that he survived. Little things picked up here and there that attributed to Loki's mannerisms from the past, and the fact he is a talented liesmith and an actor to back up his mechanisations. I believe he came to Midgard using one of his secret passages."

There was silence all around; even Tony was silent. Harry stood there in awkward silence, waiting for someone to start talking.

"So that 'bag of cats' is on the move again, GREAT! That's all we need!" Clint called out with slight hysteria. Thor threw a deep, thunderous scowl at the archer.

"Celebrations ruined," Tony muttered dejectedly. "Don't tell S.H.I.E.L.D yet otherwise I'll get Agent making a house call anytime from now until tomorrow and I really don't want to speak to Eyepatch." He mostly said this to Clint.

"Can't agree with you there!" Clint placed his glass onto the table and then sprung up to his feet with practiced ease. "I'm not gonna' leave this case to fester until it is too late!" he made his way across the floor before saying "Oh and Harry, I will be sure to drop in sometime!" With that he left through the elevator.

"J.A.R.V.I.S," Tell me to the second that Agent begins to override your directions!"

"Certainly sir!" The AI that shocked Harry the first time he heard it said in his polite voice. "May I suggest simply allowing Agent Coulson entrance into the tower?"

"No way, that takes the fun out of it." There it was; big kid playing games. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tony, it's kind of late now, is it alright if I return back to the hotel? I still need to pack and I'm getting quite tired."

"Aww, look at that Point Break, you broke up my after party!" Tony pointed an accusing finger at the blonde man.

"I do apologise man of Iron, but this matter is too important to ignore. Loki has free reign, and he could be anywhere."

"I know that. Had to happen right after the expo. It was going so smoothly too." Tony then finally addressed Harry. "Sure thing, I will come home and visit as soon as you settle in. I live really close after all. You should come to my newly built Malibu home. Maybe then you will finally meet Pepper."

"That would be good," Harry smiled, "Thank you Tony.

Harry then promptly said goodbye to Tony, Bruce and Thor before reigning in Fawkes who had watched the proceedings with a curious glint in his eyes, and left the tower.

Luckily the street was now mostly clear of people. It was after 12, so the only folks still out were late night revellers and drinkers who staggered through the warm city centre in skimpy clothes. A few tried to holler at Harry for carrying Fawkes, but other than that the journey back was uneventful.

As soon as Harry entered his dark room he was greeted by the night owls. Lily and Colin hooted in happiness when they saw him bustle in, tired and with a slumped posture.

"Hey guys, did you all behave?" Harry knew the Owls would be active, but Sirius and Buckbeak would both be deeply asleep. He saw their still silhouettes in the dim light, both totally relaxed even with the noise of the night coming from outside. Buckbeak had his head tucked under one wing.

Harry wouldn't disturb them so he quietly got changed and fell into bed. He set his phone alarm for six in the morning (only five hours or so away) and promptly fell asleep. He even ignored Colin playing around on top of the covers, ruffling his feathers and trying to get attention by making rasping noises.

Through the shady gloom of the night, a large bird of striking black glided on the rising currents of warm city air. It had flown far through both dusty terrain and cityscapes in order to find peaceful solace. The feathers, even though where as black as Onyx and shiny like freshly burnished gold, were ruffled in some places with a few tail feathers losing their place from their once tidy alignment.

The bird shrieked weakly in pain, its hooked beak hanging open due to its sluggish movements;panting. Piercing emerald eyes began to close against its will. The glittering gold light from skyscraper windows that reflected off the surface of its eyes were becoming obscured by its eyelid as it fluttered, trying to stay open.

It couldn't go any further; the bird started to descend. Its wings fanning out and causing it to change its direction so that it could angle its body towards the tree-line. It glided towards the branches, expending as little energy as possible. Its aim was one of the taller trees it could see on the edge of a large park.

Luckily the bird found a safe and secure branch to land on, its breast heaving out gasps of air as soon as its talons bit the bark.

The bird ignored the sounds of the city, with its boisterous night-life, drunken shouts, police sirens and the rush of late night traffic.

The bird ignored everything, even that irksome pang of pain, where blood ran down from somewhere beneath its chest feathers and clogged up its beautiful obsidian feathers with crimson liquid life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than some of the others, it took me ages to get round to typing. This is more of an interlude before the next section of the story. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note, I am posting some of these fics from my fanfiction profile. I have the same username and I would be ecstatic if you could check it out. I have been on there over a year now and have quite a bit posted.

"If that isn't the most welcoming sight I have had the pleasure of seeing for the whole week. Hello~ peace and quiet!" Harry celebrated as he pulled into the driveway to his California home, his hands tapping the steering wheel in a vigorous boogie.

He could hear his birds chirping their shrill cries from the back. Wings were flapping and beaks clacking as they sensed their master's pleasure at their homecoming.

Harry smiled as he turned off the ignition and pulled the handbrake into park. He looked back to see five pairs of eyes watching him. "Welcome home guys."

They all screeched back to Harry, all except for one dark mass near the back of the vehicle, whom was looking away. Harry sighed, wondering how the new addition to the family was going to behave.

The black bird, whose feathers were even darker than Sirius's, was silent and barely moved. The bird was covered in a blackout blanket to keep him calm for the duration of the journey.

"You guys know what to do. I need to tend to our new friend first." Harry shut the door and made his way to the back. Once he opened up the birds all made their exit, returning to their respective homes around the park. The only one to remain was Fawkes, who watched the bird with a suspicious eye.

"You don't have to look like that ash- brain. Do you judge every new-comer like this?" Harry reached for the bird slowly. When he got almost close enough to touch, the bird started to flap his wings in earnest, screeching at Harry angrily.

"Whoa there Severus, everything is cool. We have just made it back home. I'm positive you will be comfortable here so please calm down. No one will harm you here." Harry named the sometimes calm, sometimes aggravated bird after the potions master. It was fitting, for the bird was quiet and only moved or made sounds when it was necessary. When he did move, it was achieved with a mysterious grace that left Harry staring in awe.

"Come here mate, I will look after you." Harry held his arm out, beckoning the bird that was no longer covered by the drape. His arm was scrutinised by the most unusual eyes he had ever seen in a bird.

Harry has seen birds with an emerald stare, but none of them were as deep and expressive as these eyes. Harry was so mesmerised he had to check to see if the bird was an Animagus. He used the spell he learnt off his godfather, but it came up negative.

The bird appeared to sigh; Harry watched the creature with acute concentration, not expecting a bird to possess so many human emotions and gestures. It was a little unnerving if he was to be honest with himself. The newly dubbed Severus clambered onto Harry's outstretched arm with amazing grace. The bird now appeared to be calm.

When Harry found the bird, he was bleeding all over the pavement. The poor thing was exhausted and was also surrounded by excited New Yorkers who had closed in far too close for comfort and only managed to achieve aggravating the bird further.

"Hey, give the guy some air, you are just scaring him!" Harry shouted over the group of people, who all turned and stared at the young man with long black hair and shimmering green eyes that held a mixture of anger and concern.

Luckily the spectators had the sense to move out of the way as Harry barged his way through. It was bad when he saw crimson droplets splattered over the concrete slabs. The bird was weak and panting. The blood it had lost could have been life threatening.

Harry removed his t shirt, paying no mind to the fact he had nothing else on underneath (it was the middle of summer) and draped it over the exhausted bird. The bird only began to flap his wings when Harry placed the blackout drape over it. Thank Merlin his top was a dark colour.

Harry picked the bird up, ignoring the muttering from the surrounding people.

"Do you know what you are doing?" One lady asked with a cynical air.

"Of course I do!" Harry snapped back. Time was short if he wanted to save the birds life.

Harry made his way back to the hotel room, ignoring the indignant spluttering of the woman as she shouted after Harry and calling him 'a rude bastard.'

He had seen the commotion from the window and used a charm to extend his sight. He saw the bird on the ground, having fallen out of the tree as there were feathers scattered around. He told his birds to behave and ran down, mid- packing.

As soon as the boy and bird entered the room, Harry pulled his wand out of the Mokeskin bag. He placed the bird onto the bed gently so as not to jar the bird further. He would simply 'Scuorgify' the bed sheets afterwards.

His birds suddenly surrounded Harry, curious as to what was underneath his t shirt. Colin hopped closer and Harry had to hold his hand out to ask Colin to stay back. He blinked in confusion, but luckily the owl obliged.

"Now, let's see these wounds-" Harry removed the top tentatively, not expecting the bird to shriek once light filtered into its eyes and extend his wings, trying to bat Harry's hands away. Suddenly there were sharp talons digging into Harry's arm, cutting down deeply, leaving jagged slashes in the wake of the razor sharp claws.

Fawkes shrieked in anger, his feathers flickering with flames and causing the newcomer to stare incredulously. Fawkes trilled hauntingly; a warning that if he hurt Harry again then the Phoenix would end him.

Harry's teeth clenched together in pain. He held his arm for a moment in pain before he sprang back into action.

"Accio Dittany!" The small brown bottle flew out from the knapsack he kept on his utility belt, which he caught in his uninjured hand.

Harry acted quickly, and tried to send the bird to sleep with a simple charm that he used to hypnotise birds and then send them off to sleep. It wouldn't work.

"Why don't you sleep~" curt words spouted from the boy who was in pain, although took no heed of the blood dripping onto the floor. This bird was more important.

The bird gave him a no nonsense stare, as If he wasn't at all impressed with what Harry was saying.

"Obviously not strong enough. I don't have time to brew a sleeping draught! We will have to make do!"

Harry grasped the bird around the juncture of his wings, causing the bird to scream in anger. Although with how much blood he lost and how fatigued he now was he couldn't dislodge the wizard's hands.

Very carefully and with practiced hands, Harry brushed the feathers away slightly to reveal the painful looking wound. Harry assessed the wound, not noticing that the bird calmed down when he caught on that Harry was not going to hurt him.

"Damn, it's a bullet wound!" Harry seethed, anger directed at the terrible asshole who shot such a beautiful and majestic creature such as this. "The bullet is still in there. Fawkes, can you go into the med bag and collect the tweezers. I don't want to injure this feller any more by summoning the bullet out."

Fawkes trilled in compliance and glided over to the bedside table where Harry left his utility belt. Fawkes was swift and found the aforementioned tweezers.

Thank you Fawkes." Harry took the tweezers from Fawkes's beak and then returned his attentions onto the great black hawk, which Harry had now identified as gently as he could, Harry used the tweezers to pull the bullet away from crimson flesh. The bird didn't move; it was as if it knew it would cause more damage by moving frantically because of the pain.

Triumph in his eyes, Harry dropped the bullet onto the bed spread. Immediately Harry reached for the Dittany.

Harry pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth, spitting the cork onto the floor. He allowed a couple of drops to fall from the lip of the bottle and onto the wound.

Harry waited for a second, but noticed that the potion wasn't working. "It's not working!" Harry muttered, perplexed. "Why won't it work?" Harry felt the upset rising within him. He didn't understand why the Dittany, which was a really excellent brand of the stuff, refused to work on this hawk. It was a mystery. Already the bird was impervious to the charm he used and now a potion had no effect.

Harry turned his head to see a red head hovering over the black chest of the great black hawk. Harry watched as Fawkes relinquished some of his precious tears, which fell onto the wound.

Harry watched with relief as the wound began to heal back up, the skin and flesh merging back together.

Once done, Harry let the poor bird go. The bird hopped away, giving Harry a fierce stare with pointed green eyes.

"What a relief." Harry gave Fawkes an adoring and grateful scratch over his crest. "Thank you old friend."

Fawkes crooned under his master's touch. The great red bird was feeling particularly puffed up after aiding Harry, knowing full and well he will receive a treat for his efforts. Fawkes would do anything for Harry, even heal this suspicious newcomer. Fawkes knew the bird wasn't a bird at all, and that the creature could use powerful magic.

A human wizard just wasn't sensitive enough to sense or even suspect strange magic.

"Can you watch him while I clean up and finish the packing?" Harry requested distractedly as he left the bed, not really expecting Fawkes to ignore the request, he was just expected to comply at this time. Harry began to finish up his other small jobs before leaving.

Fawkes watched the bird silently and intensely.

Harry unlocked the front door and entered his home for the first time in a week. Immediately a sense of familiarity and comfort washed over him. He felt good just being in his own personal environment, even if he did enjoy leaving the place for a week. New York was a fabulous experience and Harry was grateful for it.

Severus now sat upon his shoulder, not watching where they were headed, but rather he watched Harry. The bird handler didn't notice, but the Phoenix did. Fawkes perched on the banister of the staircase, watching Severus closely, observing. Severus turned his head towards the red bird when he noticed Fawkes watching him.

Fawkes glided into the kitchen, where Harry allowed Severus to adjourn to one of the perched set up on the edge the kitchen. Harry's kitchen resembled a wood in some parts. There were plants and small trees fringing the entrance to the conjoined dining room. All of the perches were situated away from appliances and furniture as a precaution. He only allowed birds inside that were toilet trained.

Harry left the kitchen to retrieve his suitcase, which he levitated into his living room.

Severus watched from his place on the perch, scrutinising the odd young man who hummed to himself as he worked.

Suddenly he reappeared in the kitchen again, placing his utility belt and bags down onto the table near Severus, "I have to attend to the park and speak to Moody. I don't trust the youngsters to have left the old ones alone even for a moment."

Severus watched Harry as he turned around, the park and his other birds on his mind. Severus, not wanting to be left alone with the Phoenix who did nothing else except scrutinise him, flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry started for a moment until he realised he was carrying a bird of black instead of red. He smiled.

Soon after, about two seconds in fact, Fawkes landed on his other shoulder, not wanting to leave his young master alone with the newcomer.

Harry walked over to a bookshelf situated near the back of his house, next to a wide patio facing the extent of his bird park. It was charmed so that he could look out, but no one could look in.

He had a wide garden with its own colony of garden gnomes, who spent their day climbing amongst the Dirigible plums that Luna planted years ago. They also lived below the ground like moles and came up into the rose beds to bask in the sunlight. Harry had to charm the garden and greenhouse that held his potion ingredients so that the gnomes didn't disturb the bulbs and vicious plants. Harry didn't want any more gnomes getting into fights with a tentacula again.

Harry opened his patio doors with the key sat behind a fire whisky bottle that had been aging for over three hundred years (A gift from Kingsley when he left the Auror division soon after his 18th birthday. He stayed with the Aurors for the record shortest time; three months).

The dark haired boy pushed the door to the side and stepped out into the glorious sunshine. Immediately, Harry felt a ball of fluff flap in his face in greeting.

"It's good to see you too Fred," Harry had to spit a feathers out of his mouth. Severus did not look at all pleased to see the burrowing owl flapping close by. It even had the audacity to perch rather close to Harry, on his arm near his elbow. The creature had the guts to continue flapping his wings in close quarters to the now irate bird.

Severus extended one wing, and bonked Fred hard on the head, causing the bird to tip. Fred took off and landed in a nearby tree with a scowling face. Harry laughed, "I guess that teaches you to contain your excitement around strangers."

Yes, harry was glad to be home.

Harry relaxed in the evening, with his feet up on a footstall, lounging in his sofa and watching a nature documentary about South Africa. Harry relaxed when listening to David Attenborough's British accent. It was strange when he lived amongst the American people, whose accents were so very different from the Brits. Harry hadn't really picked up the American accent; although he was glad to retain the accent of his British heritage. It was a reminder of the home he sometimes missed.

He had spent the remainder of the day greeting his birds, conversing with Moody who seriously was Moody after watching young and annoying birds for so long on his own. Buckbeak had been returned to his majestic, Hippogriff form and had been bathed and brushed down, much to his delight. The birds of his park were greeted and returned to their respective corners and also fed. Harry was pleased to note that one of his assistants had kept the birds happily fed.

Harry had returned around seven at night where he promptly had a shower before eating a quick mock-up of egg and chips because he couldn't be bothered to make much else.

Harry was beginning to doze off, forgetting that he was going to unpack. He was lightly snoozing, feeling tranquillity wash over him as he allowed the warmth and comfort of his home to take him away to a good place when it was disrupted by the sound of his phone going off.

Harry awoke with a start when he heard the ringtone, his eyes snapping open to look about for a second. He had left his phone on the table off to the side. It was the only item he took out of his bag as he texted Luna about his time at the expo. She would ring him back when she had time; then they would go over details about each other's adventures.

Harry was expecting the dreamy eyed lady's name to pop up on the caller ID, but Harry was in for a surprise to see a number not in his contact list.

Harry picked the phone up with only a slight feeling of hesitation, leering at the number whose identity he didn't know.

He pressed the green phone icon and pressed it to his ear, "Hello."

"Ah hey, I was wondering when you would pick the phone up. Seriously, I was beginning to wonder how long you would keep me hanging here on the other end."

"Is that you Tony," Harry spoke out incredulously, "how in Merlin's beard did you get my number?"

"Kid, I'm Tony Stark! I can achieve anything I want to achieve with a click of my fingers. It's a magic I'm gifted with; everything I wish can come true."

"Oh yeah, since when do you know what is magic and what isn't? Also, most people won't appreciate their personal details being hacked into and discovered. I have a business phone you could have called, not my own personal phone."

"I don't like to beat around the bush, I wanted to get straight through to you, and this was the easiest method." Harry could imagine Tony waving his arms around theatrically whilst he spoke. It brought a grin to his face.

"What do you want Tony?" Harry sighed into the receiver.

"Who says I want something? I simply want to hear your gorgeous voice whilst I tinker away on my armour here."

"You are tinkering with armour now? It must be what? Early hours of the morning over there. Are you a vampire or something?" Harry pinched his nose, not understanding how anyone could stay up so late into the night. Harry was a person who valued sleep. He didn't like to work or do anything after a certain time.

Harry heard the man chuckling on the other end, as well as the metallic sound of clanking metal. "I can do other stuff as well as tinkering far into the dawn of the next day."

"I don't think what you are implying is a good thing, unfortunately for you I want to get to sleep, so I will just…"

"No no, don't go Mockingbird!" Tony sounded slightly desperate for a second then. "I wanted to check and see how you were."

"That's rather kind of you. I am absolutely spiffing!"

"I love your British sounding word jargons. Speak to me again!"

"Everything sounds flirtatious to you doesn't it?" Harry sat back down in his armchair. He could feel the eyes of Fawkes and Severus watching him from across the room.

"There are many people who don't sound good to my ears. Eyepatch, Spangles, Pepper on a bad day, to list a few."

Harry didn't ask who Eyepatch and Spangles were, but he had heard of Pepper from Thor, who spoke of her in high regard as a strong and hard- working woman who had the power to manage the very high maintenance Tony Stark as well as his multimillion dollar company.

"Oh that must be so hard for you?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"It is!" Tony almost shouted down the phone, sounding all dramatic as if he were rehearsing for a pantomime. "Being one of earths mightiest Hero's means I have to deal with trying people almost on a daily basis."

Harry understood. He himself had encountered many trying people during his school days.

"Being a Hero sounds like hard work!" The bird handler spoke as if he was a novice to the whole understanding a hero thing. Tony would never know about Harry being a bit of a Hero, even though he didn't like that label.

"Oh yes, but it does have its perks. Not only am I famous for being one of the greatest inventors in history I am also the Hero known as Iron Man, the Invincible Iron Man!" Tony reiterated.

"All this news is new to me!" Harry put on a naïve tone, as if he never heard that statement before.

"Cheeky bird, mind I don't push you off your high perch darling!" Harry then heard the man make a slight hurt tone on the other end.

"What was that?"

"Just prodded myself with this doohicky. Nothing much!"

"I think I am becoming a distraction. Anyway I want to go to sleep now."

"Okay then. Remember to save this number onto your phone, otherwise I will ring you non-stop and annoy the hell out of you, Dickey- bird."

"I will deign to remember. Also, GO TO SLEEP!" Harry jokingly shouted down the receiver again.

Tony laughed before they both hung up. Harry smiled as he pressed the red phone icon. He remembered to save Tony's number before he made his way to bed. All the while a pair of fierce green eyes followed his progress in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I have read quite a few Avengers fanfictions, and I have noticed how difficult it is to grasp the way Tony actually speaks. Some people seem to forget that he inserts a lot of nicknames onto both people and objects. He has a smart mouth, so often he throws out analogies, impulsive and sometimes disrespectful comments, and is flirtatious by nature. Even his sarcasm can sound patronising and flirty. I hope I can do him justice, but still, I'm not 100% I do. I will just have fun and roll with it.


	7. House call

The day began bright with a slowly mist rolling in from the coastline, discarding its moisture onto the trees and grasses of the land. The park was shrouded in a thinning mist that was cool under the warm morning sun. The birds were waking up slowly, stretching their wings and cleaning their feathers ready for a new day. The owls that had spent the night out hunting were tucking their heads under a wing and dozing off in the shade.

Harry had decided to get up early even though he still felt a little tired. He ate a tasty breakfast that consisted of pancakes and chocolate spread; an item of food he appreciated greatly due to his lack of tasty things when growing up, and woke himself further with a relaxing shower.

He gave Fawkes an adoring morning stroke before attempting to pet Severus. When Harry's hand got a little close Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously. Harry hesitated when he saw Severus's claws flex. "All right no touching," harry held his hands up to placate the proud looking bird.

"I'm simply going to check in on Moody again. You can either stay here or come along and I will show you the park." Harry didn't know if the bird would understand but there was something about Severus that screamed intelligence.

Severus appeared to consider for a moment, his head cocked to the side and his left emerald eye scrutinising Harry as if he where the servant to the bird. Severus seemed to say "What I do is up to me and I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do. I go where I please when I please."

"I get the message. You are a harsh Bugger. It's too bad Snape isn't still alive otherwise you two would have gotten on a treat, even if you are a bird."

Harry then left without looking back. Harry had spent a day and night with Severus amongst them and already Harry didn't know quite how to deal with him. The bird was presence all of his own; it was a presence that rivalled, even surpassed Fawkes, and that unsettled the wizard.

Harry just knew something was up with him, his magic seemed to tell him so.

"Greetings Moody, how do you feel today?" Harry shouted into the wide sky. His greeting was reciprocated by the thunderous beating of ginormous wings that actually blotted out the sun when the bulky bird flew overhead.

Moody landed before Harry with a graceful flurry of wings beating and tail fanning. The bird was so large that Harry actually felt the ground vibrate once the Thunderbird touched down.

"Better now that Earth Critter has come back!" The bird drawled in his low, cracked voice. Moody clicked his beak and shifted onto one foot so that he could relax it. "Little sky crawlers make hard work for this sky lord."

"I'm sure they do, and I thank you for taking care of this extended family in my absence. Was there anything that happened worth mentioning, or is everything alright?" Harry asked, his neck craning upwards so that he could look at the birds face.

"Naughty birds cause mischief, otherwise no!" One coal grey eye bore into Harry, causing the young man to look away quickly. One learns to never look a thunder bird in the eye; they had the terrifying ability to mesmerise. It was how they kept large game so docile when carrying them away. Even though Moody was part of Harry's family, he was a free spirit who could easily one day decide Harry to be a tasty snack.

"I gather Fred was being a Nuisance?"

"Always a wily one, disturbing our quiet time and fluttering around like a gadfly in the mating season." Feathers ruffled as the thunderbird began to use his thick beak to scratch a path of feathers beneath his left wing.

"He is a young bird. He belongs to a clutch from last year, so I suppose he is going to be hard to cope with during his young adult days." Harry supposed, secretly thinking the bird was always going to be a river of energy all of his life. It was as if Fred had actually reincarnated into the body of an owl.

"What reward do you request?" Harry asked, craning his neck so that his head faced the general direction of the birds face, even though he flat out refused to look into his eyes.

"I wish to leave. It is the time of the year where I must look for a mate. I can stay here no longer!"

Harry was startled for a moment, not expecting the bird wanting to leave.

"Will you return?" Harry asked carefully, not wanting the bird to believe he was tied to this place against his will.

"I go where the wind wills me. It tells me where to go. If the wind wills me to return then return I shall."

'No promises then,' Harry felt a little downcast, although he understood. "I wish you luck in your search friend."

"It has been fun," The bird unexpectedly said with a distracted air. He started to scratch his chest with talented feet. Harry knew the bird meant it somehow, or at least he hoped he did.

"Tony!" Harry exclaimed in shock. It had been two days since Moody's departure and the last thing Harry expected was for Tony to knock on his door at about eight in the morning wearing dark shades over his eyes.

"Hey there Raven, how ya' been?" He grinned at the shocked boy from his place on the threshold.

"I'm…fine." Harry blinked wondering why Tony was knocking on his door so early. Harry shook his head to wake himself up before asking his next question. "What on earth are you doing here at this time?"

"Oh you know, I arrived back in Malibu about," he glanced at his watch which must have cost a hefty amount before casting his doe eyes back on a perplexed Harry, "half an hour ago. I jumped into the car and came straight here. You're wearing glasses!"

Harry looked at Tony as if he had grown an extra head. He ignored the glasses comment for he did sometimes wear a pair of glasses. He was wearing them because he had run out of contact lenses. Right now he was wearing a pair of contemporary glasses that were far more fashionable than his old round pair.

He noticed that the man wasn't wearing an expensive suit like the other times Harry talked to the billionaire. Harry was surprised to see him wearing jeans covered in grease stains and a t shirt that had the word 'Nirvana' printed over the chest. It was black and seemingly soaking up the early morning sun, which was already getting rather strong.

Harry looked towards the ground to see an odd looking metal briefcase deposited there at Tony's feet. Harry wanted to know what was inside for a moment before dismissing that train of thought, knowing it was none of his business.

"Why didn't you go home first?"

"I did. I picked up my Tesla Roadster, detoured for some donuts and made my way over here." Indeed, the man was holding a flat white box that must have been holding a selection of donuts. Harry also noted the expensive, orange super car parked next to his Jeep.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "you eat donuts for breakfast?" He asked with amusement bubbling in his voice.

"It was a long way from New York. I need sugar and coffee to wake myself up!"

Harry could only laugh. This man was definitely one of a kind. "Alright, I will put some coffee on for you, come in."

"Yay, I finally get to see what your house is like," Tony crowed in Glee, picking up the metal briefcase and entering Harry's cool home.

"It's nothing special," Harry deadpanned until he realised something vital. "Hey, why don't you sit yourself in the kitchen while I go about kicking out the nuisances!" Harry gestured towards the door to the left of his front door where his clean kitchen was waiting.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "you keep birds in your house?" He looked around warily, as if he was going to get dive-bombed at any moment, "are they going to jump out and scare me?"

Harry simply laughed, "Well, I did say back at the show that they can smell fear." Harry then waltzed as calmly as he could into his living room where he proceeded to immobilise all his moving pictures instead of kicking out his birds. He didn't want to get into trouble with the American ministry after all.

Once he made sure they were all stationary he then walked over to the cabinet beside the patio. He opened the doors and started to sweep concealing charms over the array of magical paraphernalia he had collected over the years; potion bottles with flasks that can preserve organic material without the conventional pickling method, glowing bottles that never needed to be cleaned, shape changing bottles to hold whole creatures,

He also made sure to politely ask the fairies that lived amongst the leaves of his wide range of potted plants to hide themselves for a little bit. It wouldn't be good if the man of science caught a glimpse of the half bug half human creatures with their luminous glow and insect wings.

By the time he made his final sweep of the living room, Tony decided to poke his head in. Harry was thankful that he had finished. Tony took a good look of the room that resembled a forest; it was the complete opposite of the Billionaires synthetic, modern look that was smooth, clean (except for his work station in his shop) and expensive.

Harry's room was homey, lived in with comfortable plush chairs of a dark maroon. The carpet was a warm brown and also plush, making the whole place feel warm and cosy. Different varieties of plants lined the walls and corners, some sprouting long, rubbery leaves and some with brightly coloured flowers.

The patio window was large and expansive, allowing the warm white light of the day to pour in like spilt milk, casting excellent light everywhere.

There were also wooden stands and logs attached to the ceiling allowing a resting place for any birds that wanted to stay inside the house. Even though there were a couple of owls and Tony noticed Fawkes watching him, the room was immaculate.

Tony was about to have a fit, 'where were the modern appliances such as TV's, radios, surround systems, computers?' But then he saw the TV, an LG, on the wall, along with a laptop on the table next to the armchair Harry vacated the night before. Tony took a deep breath.

"I feel as if I forgot my jungle exploration kit. Barton could hide himself away in here for days and we wouldn't find him." He said from his place at the door.

"Haha, very funny!" Harry felt Fawkes alight onto his shoulder, who then shot Tony an amused looking look; if a fierce looking bird could look amused.

Tony ignored the bird. Instead he held up a mug and made his eyes go large, imploring.

"I haven't forgotten, and did you root around inside my cupboards?" Harry was amazed at how at home the man was already. He hadn't been here five minutes and he was already treating the place like he had lived there for years. The way he leaned on the door jamb nice and relaxed and the way he could easily look through someone else's kitchen when he didn't even know where anything was kept astounded Harry.

"I'm not known for being patient," Tony grinned.

Harry walked over, took the mug from Tony and ushered him back into the kitchen. "Move yourself, c'mon, chop- chop." Harry gently pushed Tony's shoulders, causing the man to turn around and head back into the kitchen, all the while smiling like a Cheshire cat.

His grin was wiped off when Fawkes switched shoulders, landing on Tony and startling the man. Tony must have jumped almost a foot in the air and landed near the kitchen island where the stools were situated. Tony caused one of the stools to topple over creating a loud clanging sound that disturbed another certain someone.

Harry turned towards the black hawk that had just woken up. The bird shrieked angrily once the noise had died down. His feathers were ruffled in agitation and his eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

Tony picked the stool back up, not noticing the filthy looks Severus was throwing his way. Fawkes was still sat on his shoulder looking triumphant.

"I will stuff you. Where is my Coffee?" Tony changed subject instantly within the same breath. He asked it in such a nonchalant air as if Fawkes hadn't just scared the living daylights out of him.

"How do you like it sir?" Harry mimicked JARVIS, finding it easy to retain the posh British accent.

"As black as the Abyss! The blacker the better!" Tony deadpanned, poking Fawkes in his chest area gingerly.

The raven haired man went about making the Coffee to Tony's specific needs. Very soon the kitchen stunk of coffee and had the uncanny effect of causing Tony to straighten up his back from the previous slouch and for his eyes to glint when he saw the mug full of black liquid coming his way.

"Oh my old friend, how I haven't had any of your potent darkness for hours!" He spoke like it was a lover as Harry placed the mug before him. The engineer opened the box of donuts and extracted a pink frosted one, dunking it in the coffee.

Harry meanwhile went over to the fridge and took out a hunk of meat to give to the now wide awake Severus. He held the meat out to him, but the bird turned his beak up at the offering.

"You need to eat Severus!" Harry continued holding the fresh meat out, hoping the bird would reciprocate the food. Severus wouldn't budge.

"Trouble?" Tony asked, noticing the black bird finally.

Severus noticed Tony looking. The bird looked long and hard at Tony. Both sat still, waiting for the other to make a move first before Severus decided he had had enough of being in their company. He spread his wings and took off for the living room, but first he snatched up the meat Harry was grasping in mid-flight.

"At least he took the food." The young bird handler muttered.

Tony simply shrugged and carried on dunking his donut into his coffee with Fawkes watching the action with hungry looking eyes.

"Don't even think about it ash brain!" Harry said to the crimson bird. Fawkes gave him a stare as if to say, 'who? Me?'

Tony peered at the bird over the lip of the mug, scrutinising the crimson bird who stood on the table in front of him close to the box of donuts.

"No I shall never relinquish my sugary sweet goodness onto a living KFC. You would have to learn to talk and beg before I give you so much as a crumb."

Tony placed the mug back down onto the countertop and reached over and moved the donut box over. Fawkes watched the movement and decided to take a step closer when the box was getting a little bit too far away from the great bird.

"Would you like a tour of the park before it opens?" Harry asked when he noticed Tony beginning to get a little bit agitated.

The billionaire immediately perked up, his eyes twinkling when Harry asked the question. "Of course I do. Will you hold my hand and buy me ice cream?" He joked with a chuckle.

Harry shifted the glasses on is nose and sighed. "Of course sir, I will guide you to the nearest ice cream stall."

"Hey, stop mimicking JARVIS!"

Harry smiled, picking up his utility belt and bag from the hallway. "I need to stop of at 'the Shed' first and collect a few things before we leave.

Tony stood, picked up the metal briefcase and followed Harry out. Harry was amazed when Tony allowed Fawkes to ride along on his shoulder.

Harry made his way out towards his shed via the patio doors. Tony followed him like a loyal Labrador.

First he tried to slyly remove the patio key from behind the bottle of fire whiskey. He shifted it over slightly, his fingers honing in on the key. He picked it up whilst knowing Tony was watching, even though the man was making a show of looking around his living room. It didn't escape Harry that the man noticed practically everything. He was a genius and was probably extremely observant.

Harry sighed quietly to himself. This guy was known to being able to go wherever he wanted to go whenever he wished; Harry just hoped he wouldn't appear within his house when he least expected it.

Harry pushed the sliding door over and stepped out into his garden. The garden was bathed in glorious sunlight. Sunflowers faced the sun, trying to catch the golden rays with their massive faces. Bee's buzzed around the array of different coloured fox gloves and Snap dragons. Dahlia's, pansies, daisies, crocuses and roses took up the flower beds and surroundings.

There were also the trees Harry was very proud of. He had cherry blossom trees that Luna brought back to him when she and her father visited Japan a couple of years back. In the spring they blanketed the garden in glorious pink and white.

In the very centre of the garden sat a Monkey puzzle tree about five metres high. It was the centrepiece of the garden and came from Scotland. Harry brought it over with the help of Hermione when he moved in.

There was a crab cherry tree in a pot near his patio. It is a scraggly thing that Harry bought from the local garden centre for a sale price of $20. It was half dead despite their hardy nature. Thus far Harry made sure to bring it back up to speed, and now it was thriving, despite still being small and weak looking. It reminded him of himself back when he was 11.

"Nice garden, did you do it all yourself?" Tony asked after he decided to walk beside Harry and not behind.

"I had some help from some very special people." Harry told him cryptically. He wouldn't tell Tony that the gnomes and fairies helped him in exchange for sanctuary within the garden and house.

Harry tried to lapse back into silence but Tony wouldn't let him. The man had a motor mouth, and didn't seem to know how to filter the words and questions his brain thought up before they surged out from between his teeth.

Once Harry made it to the shed he went about collecting fresh meat from the refrigerator, a spray bottle containing feather conditioner, the medication he needed to give to a sick owl and a secret magical lock he would need to replace the malfunctioning charmed lock on Buckbeaks paddock.

Harry locked back up (with another charmed lock) and left for the pathway that led to the rest of the park.

Luckily the place wouldn't open for about an hour, so it gave Harry enough time to give Tony a quick tour and allowed him leeway to get his chores done.

The park wasn't particularly big. There were pens lining along the pathway that circled around towards each habitat. The Owls and other birds of prey came and went as they pleased, so often Harry only had a vague idea of who was here at the time.

The only birds he used for shows were his most trusted, permanent residents. These were the birds that he had named after the people who died during the wizarding war.

"This is the arid habitat," Harry explained to a listening engineer, "this is the home belonging to burrowing owls, Secretary birds, Vultures and some species of Hawks. This is also the category Fawkes would live under, except he is my constant companion."

Fawkes trilled from Tony's shoulder, happy that Harry thought of him as such.

Harry smiled. He dug around in his extended pouch and brought out a small chunk of meat. Instantly Fred fluttered out from a hole in the ground and perched on Harry's hand, gulping the food down whole. "You greedy thing!" Harry chuckled.

Harry continued on this way through the park. The tour took around forty minutes, even with Tony constantly asking questions. "What is that? How do you keep the birds here without it being against their will? How many birds do you have? Who is contracted to clean up after them?"

And then whilst Harry was tended to a sick great grey owl in the forest habitat, Tony asked the main question.

"Why does a youngster such as yourself like the company of birds above people?"

Harry blanched a little inside. He didn't expect the man to ask such a question. "Why would you ask that?" Harry said as he inserted a tiny tablet inside a slit within a hunk of meat, ready to give to Smoky.

"I noticed your lack of staff. Usually a park of this standard hires a few extra hands to look after the animals and to make sure the business runs smoothly. Your dedication is harbouring on obsessive. I know because I am obsessive about my own job. It takes up all of your thoughts and leaves little room for anything else." Tony voiced his worries. Yes they were worries for Tony was experienced in this kind of thing and he couldn't help wondering how this young man kept himself up.

What he didn't know was that magic was a brilliant shortcut. The staff he did hire were only part time and didn't really handle the birds. Sometimes he had to call a vet to check out the birds that had problems Harry himself couldn't deal with. Also Luna was half the time acting as his partner. Only she wasn't here a lot of the time.

"I do hire people for part time work. They man the tea room and maintain the surrounding grounds. I also have a contract with an exceptional vet and meat supplier. My friend, Luna, who is my business partner is away on zoological related business and won't be back for a while. Also the birds are semi- wild, so they don't require quite as much care as captive specimens."

Yet again, Harry wouldn't let Tony know that damaged property could be fixed using a little magic, which saved time and money.

"You have a regular little operation running here don't you?" Tony said, not quite believing all that Harry had imparted on him.

Harry petted smoky before letting him walk off his arm and onto the branch his handler was holding him up to. "I manage splendidly," Harry said with much conviction in his voice. "These birds are my passion. Ever since I first received a snowy owl on my eleventh birthday I knew that was the start of a passion that would never leave me."

Tony nodded, "well that's great. We all need something to entertain ourselves and to pass the time in this boring old world," not that Tony's life was at all boring; nor was Harry's for that fact. "Hey I have an idea!" Tony snapped his fingers, garnering the curious attention of Fawkes who hadn't left his shoulder for the whole tour, "why don't you come over and see the work that I get up to."

"Your work, you mean..?"

"Goes without saying. I am the genius Billionaire, Philanthropist known as Iron man and one of the Avengers. You have shown me your world so allow me to show you mine, as one scientist to another."

"I am hardly a scientist-"

Tony cut him off, "-ah but you published that book, 'Nocturne Hunters,' all about the Owls of the world. I class that as sciency stuff."

Harry started to write that book during his time at Hogwarts. He didn't have access to the internet so he spent as much time as he could spare observing real owls under his invisibility cloak after hours. He even spent time watching the owls with a charm that extended his vision during Astrology class when he was meant to be watching the heavens for stars, planets and nebulas. His attention was spent watching the phantoms of the night as they went about their nightly business under the cover of the luminous moon. The book was published about half a year after the battle for Hogwarts.

"I suppose it is, but why would an engineer such as yourself be interested in what I do?"

Tony gave him an 'are you stupid look,' "It's because you happen to have similarities much like myself. I can see your dedication, your passion for what you love to do. I also happen to think you have the sexiest legs ever."

Harry blushed, "I thought you were known for being a playboy who would have a different girl on his arm each night."

"Bisexual baby!" Tony used both forefingers to point to himself. "I haven't had a guy since I was in my late teens. My dad wasn't all for me batting for the other team as well."

Harry cleared his throat, "I guess I could see what you get up to in your downtime." He muttered.

Tony threw his arms up, causing Fawkes to almost fall off, "yess, I get to take you home with me!" The man crowed in delight, his top riding up his stomach with how far he stretched his arms out.

Harry could only smile, feeling Happy to talk to someone new who wasn't covered in feathers.


	8. The crows nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the power of copy and paste! Just had to put that out there.

It was the end of a long although enjoyable day. Tony had spent practically all of it with Harry. The man watched every bird show that Harry showcased, lingered around the pens with Harry as he checked on his birds, and helped him care for another that had managed to get itself tangled up in some netting (it was a sea eagle).

Harry had just watched as the last patrons of the day exited the park in a babble of excited talk. The children were highly excited to be there and kept their parents attention from thinking about leaving.

It also didn't help them that the kids recognised Tony, who simply smiled and winked at them, including the mother who blushed as red as the sunset when he did it to her.

"You shouldn't flirt with everyone." Harry started once the family had left. "No wonder so many unsavoury rumours float around about you in the papers."

"Most of them are actually true, just blown out of proportion slightly." Tony chatted back innocently. He turned around and gave Harry a big smile, "Finally I can take you home!"

Harry nodded, remembering that he promised the man that he would return with him for a while to see what went on where he worked, 'as one scientist to another,' he called it, even though none of them were really scientists. Harry was a budding Ornithologist and Tony? An extremely intelligent engineer.

"Let me just drop some stuff off and I will be right with you!" Harry told the man as they entered through his back garden again.

"I shall await you out front, your majesty!" Tony mock bowed to Harry.

Harry gave him a friendly shove towards the front. "Yeah yeah you prat, I'm just coming." Harry had to wonder how he could treat the man he barely knew like an old friend. He shrugged inwardly, deeming it due to how easy going Tony was.

"Prat?" Tony spluttered, "I am possibly one of the smartest prats you will ever meet. But wait, aren't prats supposed to be idiots? Dunderheads? Fools? I am insulted."

"I am sure that was the worst thing someone has ever called you." Harry deadpanned, turning towards his patio door. Tony forked left so that he could wait in front of the house. Harry watched as the man turned the corner, closely followed by Fawkes who had actually disappeared for most of the afternoon.

Quickly entering his house and locking up the patio door, Harry turned towards his kitchen so that he could drop off his utility bag. He dropped it on the counter, knowing full and well that he could tend to it when he returned.

Before he left he noticed that the box of Donuts was still lingering on his counter top. Harry picked up the box.

As he left the kitchen and entered his living room the first thing he noticed was a set of piercing green eyes, who regarded him from the darkest corner of the room.

"Have you been sulking Severus?"

The bird didn't move, only scowled.

"I am off to Tony's. Be good while I am gone." Harry picked out his front door key from his Mokeskin pouch and left for the door. He only just made it when he felt claws digging firmly into his shirt, almost causing him to drop the box of donuts.

"I see you wish to come too." Harry was amazed that the bird wanted to come at all. It was strange how intelligent the bird was.

Severus didn't make a sound. He simply watched as Harry opened the door and locked it back up.

"You taking that scruffball with you? I'm not sure I have room for that guy too." Tony was already sat inside the open roofed car, stroking Fawkes who had perched himself on the steering wheel.

"I was going to drive myself and follow…" Harry started before Tony coughed.

"Um, no, you get to ride with me. Don't you trust me to bring you home in one piece?" Tony placed a hand over his heart, "I swear on my life I will get you and your scraggy featherheads home in exactly the same condition that you are in now. Scouts honour!" Tony added at the end, making the scouts honour with his right hand.

"I just assumed I would be driving myself there, that's all." Harry told Tony in an off voice. He made his way over, looking the car over a little nervously.

"Hop in!" Tony ducked down and sat down behind the wheel.

Harry moved over to the right passenger side and opened the door, making sure Severus wasn't being jostled too much.

Harry noted that Severus kept his keen eyes on Tony, barely blinking as he watched the man turn the engine on.

Once the car moved forwards with barely a sound, Fawkes took off. His wings disturbed Tony's hair, casing the man to stop the car for a fleeting moment and complain about his messed up hairstyle.

Harry felt his pulse begin to race a little from the thought of riding in this expensive, electric powered supercar. No one would turn their nose up at the opportunity to ride in a car like this with an immensely rich and famous celebrity.

Only Harry didn't care that Tony was a celebrity. The man was fun to be around and Harry was actually glad to have met him.

Tony took him on a highly enjoyable ride. Even though he obeyed the speed limit, Harry suspected it was because he was riding with the man. He would bet his whole park that Tony had the aptitude to going super-fast and ignore the rules of the road when on his own. Harry could see his massive grin in his peripheral vision every time he inclined his head to the left.

Harry could feel the wind rushing through his hair and the sun kissing his tanned skin. The sun would begin to set in about three hours, so the sky was still a glorious, cloudless blue. The ocean sparkled on their left as Tony cruised up the coast, returning home.

Harry had to allow Severus to stand on his lap instead of his shoulder, otherwise he would get thrown off whenever Tony made a little swerve as he turned the wheel. Severus kept throwing the engineer filthy looks whenever Tony spoke to Harry or unexpectedly put on a short burst of speed whenever the road ahead cleared.

Harry watched the ocean during a calm spread of road which had more cars going along it. Harry highly enjoyed not having to drive; plus the fact there was no roof, the sun was beautiful and the breeze kept them all cool.

Not to mention, Tony looked cool with his trademark sunglasses obscuring half of his face. Harry internally laughed at that.

Very soon they crept their way closer to the sea, away from the suburbs of Malibu along a road where there were tonnes of expensive looking mansions.

Tony carried on even further. Harry was a little confused for a moment, wondering why they were steadily getting further away from people and getting steadily closer to the cliffs.

They drove along a private road, skirting along well kept lawns, a helicopter pad that took up loads of land and a couple of tennis courts. There were palm trees swaying in the sluggish ocean breeze.

And then Harry spied the absolutely gorgeous, modern looking mansion that actually sat on the edge of the cliff. Harry leaned forwards a little, ignoring the minute smile Tony was radiating and Severus's annoyed chirping.

"Whoa, this place is amazing! Look at it!" Harry exclaimed in excitement at the prospect of being able to enter such an amazing house. Harry didn't care that Hogwarts would probably still blow him away more, but this place was so cool. It was on the opposite side of the spectrum -being modern- but still awesome.

"Oh, so you like my homestead? It has only been recently rebuilt to almost the exact specifications as the last place; thanks to Pepper. I was thinking that the place needed an overhaul, you know? Enlarge it, add a bigger pool. Stone, or maybe metal lions at the gate that actually move and roar."

"Why would you need to change this place?" Harry asked, his eyes still roving over the entrance that was wide, clear glass that let in loads of natural light. Harry could see right through the place to the windows on the other side. The ocean sparkled from the other side of the glass.

Tony had driven right up to the glass door entrance and put the car into park. Tony knew that he would have to drive Harry home later so he decided to leave it out front. The two exited the car, Severus perched regally upon Harry's shoulder, looking as malevolent as a gargoyle.

"Welcome to Stark mansion." Tony announced as soon as the doors opened to the trio.

"Welcome home sir. Welcome Mr Potter, I do hope sir's behaviour was acceptable today." JARVIS said cheekily, which Harry thought was odd for an Artificial Intelligence, although he didn't know any other AI's.

"I need to tweak him a little too." Tony muttered unhappily.

"It's nice to speak to you again Jarvis, I didn't realise you would be here as well as at the tower."

"I will be wherever sir needs me to be." Jarvis replied.

"Or," Tony began as he dropped off the box of Donuts that Harry brought back with them on a little table inside the entrance hall, right in a patch of sunlight -Harry knew they were going to become a soggy mess soon- "you will be wherever I build you into."

"Sir does have a point, although he wouldn't get far without me being anywhere for that matter."

"J, that's terrible of you to say that about your creator. I feel I should give you a body so that I can kick your ass for your sass."

"Do you often argue like this?" Harry asked, breaking up the little argument AI and creator started.

"Not very often. Miss Potts is usually there to iron out the wrinkles." Jarvis said.

"Come on, let's go to the workshop, then I can give you a tour of the rest of the place." Tony actually took Harry's hand and guided him towards a set of stairs descending beneath a grand water feature, which was situated next to what must have been the living room; although Harry didn't get much of a look in.

Severus shrieked from Harry's shoulder when Tony jostled the raven haired young man as he pulled him down the steps. The bird took off and glided down after them.

Once they reached the bottom, Tony let go of Harry's hand, taking careful note of the slight blush coating the ravens' cheeks, and punched in a six digit number into the box on the side of the glass door.

The doors locks opened almost silently and immediately Severus swooped in and perched onto the desk situated close to the door. Severus then proceeded to look around with a strange, excited air, as if he was waiting to enter this place.

"What do you think bird brain is thinking?" Tony asked an open mouthed Harry.

Harry shook his head, not really knowing the answer to that question. Tony swept passed, guiding Harry towards the desk by placing his hand on the small of his back.

"So, what do you think? My personal workshop where the magic happens." Neither Tony or Harry noticed the filthy look Severus threw the engineers way. His ebony feathers bristled in apparent irritation.

Harry looked around at the spacious, underground area. Near the ceiling there was a row of windows that let in the sunny evening light, meaning the workshop got a fair amount of natural light. There were three other cars parked neatly in line on the far wall, not too far from what must have been the entrance to the outside road.

Harry looked behind him, spotting a small kitchenette with a black sofa and flat screen TV attached to the wall. There was also an old vintage Jukebox in perfect condition.

Tony walked around the row of tables, all littered with different mechanical projects, tools, oils and spills.

Luckily Severus was sat on the cleaner desk. Harry distinctly noticed something odd.

"Where are the computer screens?"

Tony smiled and clapped his hands. Harry could tell he was waiting for that question. Immediately the lights turned on and the place seemed to roar to life. "Daddies home, wakey wakey." Tony called into the enclosed space of the workshop. "Dummy, You, Butterfingers, we have company!"

Harry watched as three robots with claw hands rolled over and chirped in greeting. Harry noticed that they came out from the side of the place, from the shadows. One of the claws was wearing a beanie on its, head?

"Dummy, what are you wearing? Is that mine?" Tony asked in a voice Harry couldn't quite figure out if it was serious or not.

The robot whirred, spinning the claw around in a circle before it approached Harry with a set of curious sounding chirps.

Severus watched the robot wheeling over with a cautious look on his face. He was preparing to take flight if the claw got too close.

"This is Dummy, my oldest AI. Dummy, be polite to Harry here, and his scruffy pile of feathers."

Severus cawed, affronted and then took off, making his way over to one of the windows. He perched and sulked on the window frame, watching from a high vantage point.

"Severus, I'm sure he doesn't mean it maliciously." Harry called up to the irate bird.

"Don't worry about him for now, come over here." Tony ushered Harry closer to his side. Once Harry was stood beside the engineer, Tony used his hands to seemingly pull up a screen made of blue light from nowhere.

Harry was evidently shocked as his mouth opened slightly and he got a fascinated twinkle in his eyes. Harry would have thought Tony were actually a wizard even with the absence of a wand.

Tony flipped blue holographic images around, playing with them, manipulating them and resizing them without a real purpose in mind; only to show Harry what the system could do. Bravely, Harry extended his hand and touched what looked like a small triangle, glittering next to a series of other shapes. Harry placed his finger on the ghost like shape and dragged it a few inches over. He could feel a hum when his finger touched the blue light, as if his magic was singing with the sensation.

"This is so cool." Harry giggled as he tried resizing the shape, mimicking Tony's wrist and finger movements as if he were a mime.

"That isn't everything," Tony started, "Jarvis, open 'er up!"

Harry then felt the ground vibrate slightly. He could see that a hole was opening up on the floor over to the right of the set of tables.

Harry walked over, curious to see what it was. He looked down into a chute that expelled bluish light to see a few rows of suits. There were about seven models lining the wall.

"I destroyed many of my old suits in the fight against the Mandarin, soooo- I made some new ones, all with their own unique strengths and talents."

Harry could see that the suits were indeed different. Some would have hugged Tony like a second skin. There was a black coloured one, many gold and red ones and a massive one that must have stood about ten feet tall.

Harry was jolted when Severus landed on his shoulder. Harry had to clench his teeth to prevent a gasp of pain escaping when he tightened his feet and caused his talons to dig into his shoulders.

Tony looked to the stiff young man to see small rivulets of blood running down from where the talons were digging into. The bird was creepy because it looked really excited for some reason. His beak was open and his breast was heaving, its eyes looking intently at the rows of suits.

"Hey, Freddy Krueger, get a grip somewhere else!" Tony shouted, ushering the bird away by waving his hands next to him frantically. Severus seemed to notice what he was doing for a second later he let go and flew off back to his ledge by the window.

"Ow," Harry murmured, clenching his hand over his wounds.

"Let me take a look!" Tony began pulling Harry's top off, causing the young man to step away quickly with his face looking slightly flushed. "Hey, it's okay, I promise I won't do anything except tend to those wounds. Your shirt is soaked now."

Harry looked at his shoulder to see that it was coated in crimson liquid. He shivered slightly, feeling slightly sick at seeing all that blood. His shoulder was throbbing and Tony did look worried. It was strange that a bird would do that to him. He had never been injured by one before.

Harry walked back over to Tony, nodding his head in admission.

"Great! How about we take it upstairs?" Dummy had just very kindly rolled over and handed Tony a first aid box. "Thanks Dummy." Dummy whirred around in a circle in happiness at the praise. Harry smiled at the chirpy little robot.

Harry called Severus to his stronger arm and then followed Tony out, who allowed him to exit just before himself. He kept shooting Severus unimpressed looks, worried that the little ripper would cause Harry any more harm.

Tony clapped his hands causing everything in the lab to shut off.

Once they reached the living room, Harry was gently pushed over to the sofa that was backed to the massive window that showcased the sea. It was still very blue and sparkled under the sun, which had began to fall towards the horizon.

Severus walked off the shoulder onto the back of the sofa and sat to watch the proceedings. Tony sat next to Harry and opened the first aid box.

Harry peeled the sticky shirt off himself, shuddering when he felt the blood graze his cheek. He held it awkwardly afterwards, feeling exposed and slightly chilled for some reason. Tony didn't seem to acknowledge his nakedness. He simply dug around in the box, extracting some savalon cream, bandages and medical tape.

"Be back in a sec," he said in a hurry as he walked off to Harry didn't know where. He was answered when Tony came back a moment later with a bowl containing warm water and two dish cloths.

Gently he washed the blood from Harry's shoulder, squeezing the excess blood and water from the cloth after he rinsed it in the bowl.

"They aren't actually that deep," Tony told Harry, who sat still and allowed Tony to carry on with his care. "I always injure myself when working, usually on the hands and forearms. Burns are common." He told Harry with a chuckle.

"It is hardly a good thing for an engineer to come out with injured hands when their job depends on their skills with fingers." Harry said.

"That's true," Tony dried Harry off with the other cloth before applying the cream. He tenderly rubbed it into the wounds, making them ache slightly. Harry persevered with ease, remembering far worse injuries he had to deal with when he was much younger, 'like being stabbed with a Basilisk fang.' Harry thought with a sigh.

Harry sighed in reality without realising it, making Tony wonder if Harry was relaxing due to his tender loving care. He hoped Harry was feeling comfortable despite the wounds he sported. Tony couldn't help feeling slightly aroused by seeing this half naked man with the slender and lightly muscled build. Rubbing the cream in felt quite intimate, and it was obvious that Harry was putting a certain degree of trust in Tony; Harry had his eyes closed in content.

Harry was feeling calm and strangely relaxed. Tony had gentle albeit rough hands that rubbed the cream in small circular motions that made him feel slightly sleepy. Under Tony's touch the pain was ebbing away like mist beneath the light of the sun.

Harry then felt the engineer begin to apply some bandages; wrapping them around his shoulder and under his arm. He covered the set of small wounds up and wrapped the white material around a few times to protect it well before applying some medical tape to keep it all together.

"Here you go Birdy, all done. I have to say that you don't look any less sexy wrapped up like a mummy!"

"Are Mummies meant to look sexy?" Harry blushed, turning round to see Tony pile the remaining bandages haphazardly back into the box. He threw the closed box onto the floor before leaning back and lounging like a tyrant king on his newly acquired throne.

"Only certain living Mummies with gorgeous green eyes and a killer figure." Tony smirked.

"Are you openly flirting with me now? I have to warn you that I am hopeless when it comes to that area." Harry shuddered, remembering the terrible date he had with Cho Chang that Valentine's Day during his fifth year.

Tony leaned closer. Harry wanted to lean back because his nose was close enough to touch Tony's. The young man didn't relent and stood, or rather, sat his ground, waiting for the billionaire's next move. "I can do the flirting, you can just get swept along into my advances and see where you end up."

Before Harry could push Tony away or make a move of any sort, the man leant even further forward and placed his lips over the now stricken 22 year old.

Harry was too shocked to move. He sat there rigid, like a deer caught in the lights of an approaching lorry. Tony placed his hands on either side of his cheeks and left them there. It was obvious he was waiting for Harry to react, throw him off, to do something, but Harry didn't move a muscle. Tony was about to relent, feeling slightly disconcerted by the lack of reaction, until harry moved.

Harry brought his arms up slowly. First he placed them on the older man's shoulders and paused, unsure of what to do next. Tony intervened by taking his hands away from Harry's cheeks and grasped his underarms to push them around his neck. This action brought their chests closer together and made Harry gasp.

Tony took what was offered and allowed his tongue to enter the other warm mouth. Harry closed his eyes, feeling both scared and curious. He was scared about this new emotion fluttering about in his stomach. It was the type of butterfly he felt whenever he was hugged by someone he trusted. He used to feel a warm fuzzy feeling during his hugs with Sirius or his friends. When he hugged Ginny -when he actually crushed on her for a time- he felt a little like this.

This Butterfly must have been a Queen Alexandria Birdwing, compared to the old Cabbage white from long ago. Tony made a kiss and hug seem exciting, passionate and furnace hot.

Harry relented at last and brought his tongue up to meet Tony's where they both began to move and twirl around each other like a Crane's courtship dance.

They couldn't continue it for long, before Severus interrupted them with a squawk of anger. The two separated almost in the blink of an eye. Harry was a burning red colour all over whilst Tony looked satisfied as hell with what had happened.

Severus was watching the two with intense eyes that shone Amber in the setting light of the sun. His green irises seeming to burn like embers in the orange light. Jarvis had already begun to turn the house lights on; they got brighter the lower the sun set.

"Umm…" Harry begun, his fingers touching his lips as he watched the floor, half in shock.

"That was amazing. Can we do it again, but in privacy next time? I would not like to be watched and disrupted again." Tony threw a filthy look at Severus, who made it his point to stare back equally as ferociously.

Harry didn't answer. He was still caught up in the moment. That was his first kiss with a man, but it must have been the best one yet. Harry always thought he was straight, but now he wasn't so sure. These confused feelings would continue to stir up; he needed time to ponder these new feelings.

"How about we order in a takeaway. What do you like? Chinese? Indian? American? Japanese? I like Pizza! Pizza is the best when you don't feel like creating any dishes. You can even leave pizza for the next day and reheat it."

Harry listened to the man rattle on, feeling happy about the normalcy Tony emitted after such an act; it reassured Harry for some reason. It was like falling over but no one laughed at you.

"Pizza would be awesome!" Harry replied. He was glowing inside and pizza sounded good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Is anyone gearing up for the Avengers Age of Ultron. I'm super excited about it. It looks like tonnes of fun, even though everyone suspects the approaching death of a character or two. It's Marvel, even if a character dies they will come back. For this chapter I studied the concept artwork of Tony's house. I realise it was destroyed during the third Iron Man movie, but for my fic it was rebuilt to almost the exact specifications. His house is a house I simply adore. It is so beautiful and is far away from nosy neighbours. Perfect!


	9. Why so pushy?

"Can I ask you something really crazy?" Tony started soon after they ate the last couple of slices of pizza. He was licking his fingers as he spoke, getting the last tomato sauce residue that had been left.

"Of course. What is it?" Harry asked, curious as to what the genius wanted to know.

"That satchel you use"- Harry kept his face void of any emotion, his suspecting nature rising to the surface, "-it appears it can carry an awful lot more than it can hold. What is up with that? Bruce and I noticed during the bird show at the expo. You must have pulled out almost a quarter of a pig from that tiny little bag. I have also noticed you putting other items inside. You would slip things like keys, medicine, your phone, heck, I even noticed you plucking out a few weeds off the side of the park when you thought I wasn't looking, and you did it a few times, trying to do it on the sly."

"It has different little compartments inside. The largest is for the meat, second largest for knick-knack's like my phone, and a smaller one for herbs I can pick when I spot any. The herbs are useful for their natural curative remedies; healthier for the birds." Harry wouldn't tell Tony that those remedies involved brewing potions over a fire in a cauldron. The only modern methods Harry used in his brewing was the fact he used a Bunsen burner and a tripod. He could control the intensity of the heat easier with a Bunsen as he could turn the flames down or higher when in use.

"It may seem I place a lot inside, but I assure you I can only fit a certain in amount. Bags generally do have a limit to their carrying capacity." Harry smiled, deflecting the question slightly. The extension charm could carry more than what Tony could see from the outside. It could be seen as a kind of trick to the unsuspecting muggle; a bit like one of their magicians, who were clever with their talents and tricks and could conceal the methods behind their show.

"I suppose," Tony wiped his fingers on a napkin, "It did seem like an odd concept; but Bruce and I have seen our fair share of weird during the last few years, and your bag is a little inconsequential."

"What, like the fact that our world was visited by aliens, Bruce can turn into a gigantic green man who is practically indestructible and Captain America could survive 70 years in ice. Yeah, I agree that my little bag couldn't top that for weirdness."

Harry brought his arm up so that he could check the time on the battered old watch he was gifted with on his 17th. It was now dark out and Severus had actually drifted off to sleep, one wing covering his head.

"I think I should go soon, its dark and …"

"Aww, do you have to go now?" Tony interrupted with his puppy dog eyes. "I thought you could stay longer, maybe watch a film or something, and stay the night even."

Harry frowned, "I am not an easy lay!"

"Whoa, I didn't say you were," Tony backpedalled, throwing his hands up, "I simply mean that you can stay over if it gets a bit too late to return. It's up to you. And anyway, my playboy days are now in the past, thrown away with everything else I needed to discard."

"It's okay, I'm not angry, I just wish to lay out some boundaries. I know we kissed…" Harry felt himself heat up with the admission, feeling both awkward and shy, "but I won't just charge into a relationship like a rampaging dragon and expect it to turn out buttercups and rainbows."

"Understandable, but does that mean you won't allow me to kiss you again for a while?" Tony crept a little closer, picking up the empty pizza box that was between them and throwing it to the floor, and sitting really close to the now red faced young man. "Because I really want to kiss you again!"

Harry felt he was going to melt on the spot with the amount of heat rushing towards his skin. He felt highly embarrassed, but couldn't deny feeling slightly excited at the man's words. Harry clenched his eyes shut when Tony leaned forwards for the second time that evening, placing his lips over Harry's again.

Tony had pinned Harry to the back of the couch, placing his palms on either side of Harry's face and leaning in close so that their chests were pressed against each other's. Harry felt the other man's lips twitch into a smile when Harry slowly, although shyly, brought his hands up to rest in the minute space between them.

Tony welcomed the touch, feeling relief at the absence of the arc reactor. He slept much better at night without the light, the hum and the unforgiving glass and metal which used to press into his chest cavity whenever he wanted to curl up in a foetal position.

Now, instead, he could feel the gentle shake of a person who was beautiful in his eyes. The quiver that Harry was in no control over spoke volumes to his inexperience and youthfulness. He was a rarity, a shy youngster who didn't appear to have much experience in this field. Tony found it endearing instead of annoying.

He didn't push Harry any further, instead he kept the kiss short, and pulled back without it evolving into a full out battle of the tongues.

"How about a movie?" Harry sat up and nodded, still feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Tony ignored how shocked Harry looked and opted to return his concentration onto the large television on the wall, which reminded Harry of a small cinema.

"Jarvis, pull up the film list saved under 'favourites.'" Tony said out loud. Almost immediately the television turned on, showcasing a beautiful and crisp picture with clear sound. Tony brought out a small remote and pointed it towards the screen. He scrolled down the screen manually after Jarvis brought up the film list.

In the end they ended up watching 'Six days seven nights.' Harry had never seen it before even though it has been out for many years. He enjoyed it thoroughly and decided then and there that he would watch even more films in the future. His knowledge on modern pop culture is sadly lacking.

They sat in comfortable silence whilst the film started. They sat close together with Severus perched between them on the back of the couch, still asleep. Tony had got up and went to collect the donuts that had apparently been forgotten from earlier on and allowed Harry to eat about half of what was left whilst he ate the rest himself. The sun must have moved away because they were not a sloppy, melted mess.

Harry was feeling really sleepy once the films credits rolled on. He needed to return home and get some sleep before the next day came along; Buckbeak needed to be washed and groomed. Harry looked over at Tony, who appeared to be asleep himself for a moment before he spoke, "Switch it all off J."

The TV flickered off soundlessly, depleting the light levels in the room for a moment before Jarvis jacked them back up using the ceiling lights.

Harry sat up and stretched his arms out, "Thanks for tonight Tony, but I really should be getting back home!" He ceased his stretching and looked over to see that Severus had woken up. He blinked at Harry before moving over to perch on his uninjured shoulder. Harry noticed that he kept his grip light, as if he was making sure not to hurt Harry anymore.

"You sure you don't want to stay the night? It is past 11. I have at least one guest room here and it would be no trouble to take you home early in the morning."

Harry stood up. "Thank you for the kind offer, but I don't think you realise how early I need to get up tomorrow morning."

"How early is early? I'll have you know that I stay awake through most nights and well into the day. Sometimes, when my dreams are rather lucid, I will emerge well before the crack of dawn and spend the time plotting my own form of witchcraft involving mechanical elements and robots."

"Well," Harry didn't realise that Tony was trying to sway him into staying, "I have to be back for six in the morning…"

"No trouble," 'Yes I am so close,' Tony mentally cheered, "Jarvis, you can make sure we leave by half five."

"Of course Sir, I will even make sure Coffee is ready for that time." The attentive AI responded.

"I knew I could count on you for anything J!"

"What do you think Sev, do you mind staying here for the night?" Harry reached his arm up to stroke his chest feathers. Severus watched the hand with a cautious look in his eyes. He was about to shy away and fly off the shoulder, before Harry stopped when his wounds twinged with pain. He let out a barely disguised gasp, which brought Tony over close again.

"Don't raise it. Come on, I will show you to the guest quarters." Tony gestured Harry to follow him. Tony led him through a different part of the house and into a different hallway which included stairs. It was these stairs that Tony led him up; obviously towards the bedrooms.

"Here you go, a perfect nest for the little Raven." Tony opened a door to a beautiful guest suite, complete with massive windows that again took up the whole wall revealing the dark coastline and an en suite bathroom. Severus jumped off his shoulder and landed on the massive King- Size bed and began to preen his feathers. "A California King bed just for you!"

"What did you call me?" Harry spun around to see a smiling Tony, who then changed his expression to that of confusion when Harry looked at him.

"Oh, nothing," he faked nonchalance, but Harry knew he was messing.

"Good night Tony." Harry went to enter the room, but before he could Tony spun him around gently and stole another kiss, this one chaste and cheeky.

"Thank you for the little pre bedtime snack," Tony said before leaving a red faced Harry behind, heading for his own bedroom. Tony was in such a good mood that he decided he would get some decent sleep for once.

Harry shut the door once Tony moved out of sight and headed for the bathroom, intent on having a cool shower to wash away the signs of heat that flooded his body.

The events of that evening turned out to be the bud that began to bloom for Harry and Tony. The encounters during the expo was the place where the seed was sown, but here that seed sprouted, and like a real sapling it grew quickly.

Whenever Tony saw Harry, whether it was a casual visit or a night in where they simply watched movies and ate take out, they would share kisses and sit close to each other and bask in each other's presence, late into the night.

It became a regular thing, leaving Harry to wonder where they were going with this. He felt happy and much less lonely. His birds were now only a part of his life, and Tony managed to fill in a hole he didn't realise was left gaping in his heart.

After the war he and Ginny decided to call off anything they may have had. Ginny was ready to pursue a full blown relationship but Harry on the other hand just wasn't. He had seen too much, done too much, but at the same time he didn't want to drop the adventure.

This was the reason he moved to California to start his bird park. It was an adventure without the hurt and pain. He felt stable and actually at home. Hogwarts may have been his home for the duration of school, but he knew that one day he would have to leave.

Harry would visit during Christmas. He would spend the holidays at the Burrow and catch up with everyone. He would feel happy to be around family, no matter how short the time. Harry always looked forward to Christmas.

The thing Harry loved most about Christmas was the fact he could spend lots of time with his godson Teddy. Andromeda and Harry shared a joint custody of Teddy. Teddy was a remainder of the daughter Andromeda cherished. Teddy was all she had left, but at the same time Andromeda knew that Harry was meant to have a pivotal 'father' role in the little Metamorphmagus's life.

Harry continued his life happily, tending to the birds and meeting Tony. His life couldn't have been happier.

Only a week after their first movie night, Luna returned from her trip early.

"Harry, I brought something back for you. It will protect you from Miasma." Luna fished around inside her trunk, extracting a small, tightly wrapped package from the bottom of the trunk. The girl decided to pop in and visit Harry before returning to her little cottage out in the country.

Harry extended his arm and took the package gingerly. It was wrapped in a pastel blue cloth and tied together with red string strung with jade beads. Harry unravelled it quickly with a tap from his wand to reveal a charm necklace and matching earring. "Trust you to pick up some kind of funky jewellery!" Harry laughed.

"Jade is a symbol of durability and beauty. The jade is imbued with a long lasting charm that wards away evil spirits and protects you from the miasma they may emit. They only have enough power to ward of weak spirits though."

Harry held up the beautiful pendant. A gold chain that was strung with jade beads that seemed to glow. The largest gem centred expertly opposite the catch. On the other hand, the earring was a stud with a section that dangled. The jade was carved into the shape of a phoenix.

"Apparently these pieces belonged to a nobleman who was a member of the Emperors counsel during the Ming dynasty. He was the only wizard present and was a humble man. He often made protective talismans to give to the people, including the emperor. I thought this would be a fitting gift for another great man."

"This must have cost a fortune!" Harry mumbled as he inspected the carved phoenix.

"It was given to me as collateral for discovering the beast. The Vampiric Snaggletooth was a strange creature who had a reclusive nature. We also found out that it is a type of Qilin. Every now and then a Qilin would give birth to one of their kind that needs to drink blood to supplement their diet. They are equally as peaceful and only drink the blood of horses."

"So, who gave you this?"

"Luckily, we found the beast during the early morning, trying to hide amongst the horses of a nobleman's estate. It was handy that he was a wizard, but the poor fellow didn't have a clue as to its identity. He was only too happy to give that treasure to us, stating it had been lingering in the family vault for too long. Charms like these lose their powers when not worn for vast amounts of time. I told him who it was intended for and he was happy to comply. You are famous even in China Harry."

Harry lowered the necklace and grimaced, "that is just what I need, recognition in foreign countries. As if my face wasn't recognisable enough."

Luna simply smiled in her usual dream- like state. "Come here, let's put them on."

Harry backed up instinctually. "Whoa there, I don't have a pierced ear!" He shrieked.

"That's alright, we can do it, and it won't hurt." She took his hand and they both moved towards the kitchen.

They entered, spying both Fawkes and Severus perched close together. They appeared to be having a conversation with each other. Their throats were making warbling movements, but strange, deep twittering sounds were relinquished. They both stopped and stared as Harry and Luna entered the kitchen.

"Sit there Harry, it won't take a moment. Let me just get something." She swished her wand and waited for half a minute. A package flew into the kitchen and she caught it one handed.

"The muggle method of piercing ears is more effective, but we will cut corners with magic." She opened the package to reveal a do it yourself piercing kit.

The thing looked like a weird clamp. "I will pierce your ear with this stud and then heal the wound straight away. Then we can switch the stud with the charmed one. The earring and necklace is charmed to be indestructible when faced with non-magical elements. If you threw them into lava they would not melt, but if they were to burn under the power of Fiendfyre they then would melt."

Harry nodded, understanding that only magic could damage them." Moments later Harry felt the sting of the weird clamp thing piercing his flesh on his left lobe. He clenched his teeth but didn't utter a word. Luna then healed the wound with magic and switched the earrings over. She also clamped the necklace around his neck to complete the look.

"All done, take a quick look and tell me what you think." Harry nodded and went to check out his reflection in the mirror. Harry vacated the kitchen whilst Luna disposed of the piercing kit. Severus and Fawkes followed Harry as he left, both curious.

Harry looked into the mirror, spying the jewellery that somehow accentuated his Peridot irises. The jewels were indeed splendid and Harry could feel the gentle pulse of the magic that began to replenish its power with the contact of the young wizard's magical core.

"I wonder what Tony will say when he sees me wearing jewellery like some girl!"

"Oh, have you met someone Harry? Care to tell me!" Luna excitedly chimed from behind him.

Harry blanched, forgetting to tell Luna all about his experiences at the expo and later, home. They both sat down and Harry told her everything.

"That's wonderful news Harry! Have you told the others?" The blonde haired girl said as she stroked Severus, who was sat on the arm on her side of the sofa. It was strange, but Severus seemed to permit Luna to stroke him so soon. It took Harry a week for him get the bird to trust him. Severus seemed much more comfortable in his surroundings now.

"No, not yet. I didn't want to tell the others because I don't really know where I stand in this relationship." Harry had to push Fawkes when he attempted to nibble on the earring.

"Hmm," Luna murmured, looking about as if not really concentrating. "Shouldn't you know this stuff?"

"Well," Harry begun, feeling heat rising in his cheeks again, "Tony is rather flamboyant, and I think he sometimes fails to reveal what he really feels on the matter. I don't know what he feels about commitment."

"Do you feel committed to him?"

Harry wasn't sure. Sure, they shared kisses cuddled, but Tony never really explicitly said what their relationship was. "I'm not totally sure! I do like him, but I'm afraid Tony won't want to make anything of it."

Severus flew over and landed on Harry's lap, looking into his face. Harry sometimes suspected the bird could look into someone soul. Everything could have been bared to the eyes of the Hawk, who held an unfathomable intelligence that Harry didn't understand.

"I bet he thinks you are stupid!" Luna stated as she fiddled with he own cork charm. Harry was amazed the woman still had the thing.

Harry spluttered. "He is a bird, how can he think that?" Severus bit him, appearing to be quite mad about that statement.

"Ow," Harry squeezed his throbbing finger.

"Who is to say a bird has limited intelligence?" Luna said before getting up and flicking her long blonde locks behind herself. "I must return home and tell father I made it back safely."

"You don't have to leave so early," Harry also got up, but not before allowing Severus to climb onto his shoulder.

"I have to unpack and tend to a couple of things. Will you require my help tomorrow?"

"No, you can have the day off and relax. The park is going swimmingly at the moment."

"Thank you Harry. I will text you later."

Harry saw Luna off into her own Jeep, carrying her trunk for her. He carried it by hand, worried that a muggle walking past who may have seen a levitation charm going on. Harry didn't want to deal with the American wizarding government.

Harry waved as Luna drove out. Once she was gone his fingers found the little Phoenix charm that dangled from his ear. "I do know that the Phoenix is the mark of the Chinese Empress. What is that girl trying to say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Avengers Age of Ultron a while back, and I have to say that it blew my mind. The action was mesmerising, the cinematics were absolutely gorgeous and the dialogue was amazing. It's a film I would have to watch again to get a full grasp of what went on. I won't reveal any spoilers to those that haven't seen it yet. So much about Clint was revealed, and I didn't expect any of it to be what it was (to be frank it almost made me squeal, but I won't as I would have looked like a freak in the cinema). Ultron was terrifying! Just to put that out there.


	10. Cornflower blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! It is soon to be the start of summer, so I hope to get the summer joy into this fic (even though it looks like an autumn gale is blowing right now). Please enjoy.

An alarm sounded throughout the mansion, a trilling sound that dislodged the drowsy man from his sleep and causing him to roll out of bed and land in a displeased heap on the carpet.

Tony jolted up suddenly, ignoring his early morning dizziness and bolted from the room.

"Intruder in the workshop, lockdown eminent." Jarvis intoned over the sound of the siren. Tony ran faster, jumping stairs and pounding down corridors in an attempt to see what was happening.

"Who is it Jarvis? Do I need to get the gear?"

"It is highly recommended Sir! There are traces of magic present, a strange energy source that hasn't been seen since New York."

Tony paused for a second, taking in the new information. There was only two people he knew who had magic; one was Thor, but he was with Jane, spending time with her before returning home, and the other…"

"Jarvis, take some readings. Do you know who has decided to call house, or do I need to deploy a suit and send them packing?" Tony was just cresting the waterfall. He blitzed down the stairs in record time, only to see a sight he had dreaded to ever see again through the glass doors.

Tony stopped before the door, looking in to see Loki stood there near his desk, watching Tony with a slight smirk on his face. The alarms were still blaring and the lights were flickering eerily. Loki resembled so much like a phantom, with his pale face and glowing eyes, Tony thought for a second that he was hallucinating. What was the psychopathic god doing here of all places?

Gathering his courage, Tony punched in the code and entered his workshop in his usual, calm and arrogant stride. "Jarvis, turn the alarm off!" Jarvis did as asked, shutting down the alarm and returning the lights back to normal.

Loki simply stood there, his arms behind his back and smiling at the highly nervous man who stopped about five meters away from the crazed god.

"It's a bit early to call, don't you think? Normally I don't expect visitors very often, especially ones that are meant to be dead or locked away." As if revisiting old steps, Tony calmly walked over to the coffee machine situated within his little kitchenette. Jarvis switched it on automatically and the coffee began to brew.

"Want a coffee?" Tony asked, shouting in his head for doing the exact same thing as back at the tower. Hopefully this time Loki would take the drink and not throw him out of a window; Not that there were any suitably placed windows to throw him out of here. Luckily if he needed a suit he could just flick his wrists and the Mark IV will come flying out and attach itself to him.

"A drink would be nice." The softly spoken voice shocked Tony. He expected the god to decline and grab his neck or something and demand secrets, but he went for the non- hostile approach and decided to humour the engineer.

Tony took a deep breath and rummaged around in the cabinet for two glass mugs. He ignored his pounding heart and went about making two coffees, one sweeter than the other. Tony didn't know how the god would like the drink; he just assumed the god would like it sweeter than Tony's black as hell, devils concoction.

Tony added a splash of milk to Loki's and turned around with each hand holding a full mug. Loki was still standing in the same spot, although he was watching the nervous engineer closely. Tony swallowed the bile rising up and threw caution to the wind. He wondered over with purpose.

As he neared Loki, the raven haired man narrowed his eyes slightly. Tony wondered if the god disliked being approached. Usually it was he who approached his prey, honing in to strike in the most efficient and deadly manner. Tony remembered the ominous stride the god took towards him just before being thrown from the window of the tallest building in New York City.

Tony handed the coffee over wordlessly. Loki didn't take it straight away, he watched Tony for a moment more before he reached out and took it slowly and methodically.

Loki sniffed the brew before taking a tentative sip. Tony meanwhile had moved back, taking a few steps away to enlarge the amount of floor space between the two. The last thing Tony wanted was for the god to simply reach over and take him by the jaw again; Tony had had enough enemies grasping him near his jugular for him to be naïve and linger too close to them.

"So, Reindeer games," Tony began bold, forgetting to stifle the nicknames that tumble from his mouth without really thinking about it, "what brings you this side of the world? Asgard not cutting it for you anymore?"

"You may want to rethink how you address me mortal." Loki said nonchalantly as he sipped his beverage. He looked into to the cup at the dark brown liquid as he spoke. "I do not have to be close to maim you!"

Tony started. He almost choked on the coffee, but stopped himself in time. "As I see it, you don't have a weapon on you, unless you hide knives on your person. We are stood within my workshop, and it is easy for me to call a suit to myself. Actually, Jarvis, why did you allow Dynamo here into my home?"

"I am sorry sir, but he suddenly appeared, surrounded by an odd energy reading. It appears he has been in here before, for the energy reading matches the residue energy of the bird, Severus, that Young master Harry brought in."

"That doesn't sound good," Tony pondered, taking another sip of coffee. Sure, the bird was creepy, with weird eyes and an uncanny intelligence. "Tell me more Jarvis."

"It is strange, sir. The energy fluctuates and flows. It is almost reminiscent of a living organism's cardiovascular system, for the energy spikes when in use, but pulses calmly when not in use."

"Your servant is sharp. If I knew he was to pick up these readings I may have been more careful in my approach of this place."

Tony ignored Loki, "You mean to say that Loki has been here before, Jarvis?"

"It is hard to say sir, at least, I can say that he hasn't ever been here in this form." The Ai responded cryptically.

Tony, being the genius that he is, put two and two together in a short, fleeting moment. It was a thought that would have taken a person of average intelligence, like Steve captain spangles, about quadruple the time it took Tony to think it up. It sounded ludicrous.

"You mean to say," Tony started, his coffee long forgotten, even though he was still grasping the mug handle tightly, "that you are that creepy black bird who liked to give me evils every time he saw me?"

"Eloquently put," started Loki, swirling the coffee around inside his mug, peering at the brown mixture instead of looking at an affronted Tony, "but yes, the bird was me, in a form made to conceal myself from all- seeing eyes. You will tell no one of my being here or I will silence you for all eternity."

Tony shuddered. That didn't sound good at all. "If you don't want anyone to see you, why are you here?"

"For a genius you ask the most redundant questions. As you would know how many enemies I have gathered due to my actions on Midgard and Asgard, I have come to the place which is the least threatening to my existence."

"I get it, you are on the run, but hey, why stick with the little raven? If you hurt him, I swear-"

"Peace, man of iron. The boy was simply in the right place at the right time. He healed my wounds and gave me a place to recuperate, for that I am thankful."

"He doesn't know what you are, does he?"

Loki smirked, the green eyes he possessed darker and stranger than Tony's beloved birdy, "I believe he suspects there is something odd about his newest addition to his meagre little park." Loki then made a disgusted face. Tony found the way he wrinkled his nose amusing on such an imposing man, "I hardly get any peace with he and his birds fluttering about like the irksome mortals they are, insects, the lot of them."

"You, uh, enjoying your stay there then?" Tony wasn't asking to be polite, he was asking because he was concerned about Harry's safety. The young man had nothing to do with the events that went on over a year ago, and he wouldn't even know about the fact he was sharing his home to a deranged god of mischief whose only master was himself.

Loki just gave Tony a vicious sneer, although he didn't elaborate, or answer the question. "I am here for a reason, man of Iron. I have no time to dally and talk nonsense!" Loki then waltzed over. Grasped Tony around his wrists so quick that Tony didn't have any time to react, spun him around and slammed him against the desk. "Where is the sceptre?"

Tony gasped in pain. The god was like a marble statue, all hard edges and heavier than he looked. Tony felt vulnerable, the god was stood to the side somewhat so they were not touching, except at the place wrist and hand connected. Tony didn't deem Loki an answer. If Loki wouldn't answer his questions, Tony wouldn't answer Loki's.

"I grow impatient mortal," Loki's grip tightened painfully.

"Jarv…" Tony couldn't speak the full three word sentence before Loki slammed his forehead against the steel surface. Tony's head thundered, his ears ringing. His vision fuzzed for a moment until it settled back down.

"If you call a suit to yourself you may find a certain lack of Raven haired boy in your life." That warning did it. Tony could feel his heart rate speed up with the admission.

"Jarvis, do not deploy."

"That's better. How I failed in my last mission!" Tony could feel the growl of anger run through the god's body at that admission. "You mortals are made to fall in and follow orders like the snivelling ants that you are. Now, where is the sceptre?"

"You mean the glow stick of destiny? I don't have it." Loki placed more pressure onto his arms, twisting them around a little further, causing Tony to grunt in pain.

"You want to play with me mortal? I may not be in a forgiving mood, but I am only too happy to play your meagre little games."

"I aint playing no games Reindeer games. If I had the Sceptre I wouldn't leave it lying around for any old idiot to pick up. That shit is dangerous. I wasn't even allowed to take it back to the tower."

"Ah, so your favoured little organisation has it?" Loki stepped back, allowing Tony to jump away like a frightened springbok, manoeuvring so that there was a table between them now.

"Favoured? You must be joking."

Loki simply smiled, an eerie, cold smile that would have shut up the most spoiled kid in the world and force them to become a nice little modest child. He turned away, walking to the mark on the floor that opens up to reveal the suits lining up beneath the foundations of the house.

"So easy for someone not of this world to enter. It seems you have your work cut out for yourself, man of iron." Loki then shimmered with golden light and vanished.

Tony stood there with his mouth open slightly. The bastard didn't have the right to enter the most guarded part of his home -the heart of the home essentially for Tony - threaten the homeowner, assault him and leave when they wanted.

"Do you plan to tell Master Harry?" Jarvis intoned carefully.

Tony shook his head, "No Jay. Who know what he will do if I told him." Tony then clapped his hands. The screens spurned into life, lighting up this mechanical dungeon with soft blue light. "I want to know where the staff is, who has it and why Loki has need of it once again."

"Of course sir, but…"

"Whats up Jay?"

"…Sir knows that it is against S.H.I.E.L.D regulations for outside sources to enter their servers. You will have director Fury on the case along with possible appearances from agent Barton or Romanoff."

"Oh you have no sense of fun. Let them come. This is a major issue. Reindeer games is hot on the trail and I refuse to allow him to take the trophy home."

"This is a game? Sir?"

Tony typed stuff into the holographic keyboard, "I don't play games Jay. I make them! Now, my little proliferator, do your thing."

"Yes sir."

Harry awoke with a start. He was laying there, dozing, when he swore he noticed a flash of golden light penetrate his eyelids. Harry was too aware for him to believe for a second that he was dreaming. He was about ready to open his eyes.

He blinked a few times before sitting up and looking towards his window. The curtains were drawn, so the golden light could not have come from outside.

He then noticed a slight shift in the bed spread. He looked down to see Severus perched there, calm as a summers day and watching Harry for no apparent reason. He turned away soon enough and flew through the open bedroom door.

Harry rubbed his eyes with his palms and then reached over to the bedside table and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Harry wondered over to his wardrobe and extracted a red hoodie to place over his bare chest and made his way downstairs.

Fawkes was there, having a conversation with Severus in their strange bird language. Harry noticed soon after spending time in the owlery that wizards' birds will converse with each other and form friendship bonds. Only wizards' birds had the ability to do so.

Harry fed the two birds before attending to his own needs. He poured himself some cereal and sat down at the kitchen table, his laptop open to the news. He was working his way through the cereal, taking in the newscasts from both the Muggle and Wizarding world. After the war, few muggleborns deemed it wise for the wizarding world to get a foothold in the muggle world.

Browsing wizarding news on the internet was far easier than having to constantly buy a newspaper. There wasn't much going on in the wizarding world, just a news segment highlighting on the fact that cats were catching a bug that caused them to burst into flame, causing them to desire the need to drink petrol to fuel the flames. A town in Yorkshire almost burnt to the ground due to the flaming- moggies.

"All entertaining stuff- though hardly anything on the problems a few years ago." Harry commented, switching tabs to the muggle news.

Breakfast finished up in almost silence. Harry had quite forgotten about the supposed 'golden light' and made himself ready for the day ahead.

Harry needed some new potion ingredients he couldn't grow in is garden. His stock was low before he went to the expo, and now the cupboard was verging on being barren. A few warty willow leaves preserved under a stasis charm, a vial of frog saliva, Boomslang skin and a folded up piece of paper containing Kneazle hairs (donated by a strangely willing Crookshanks.) Harry knew he was going to have to spend a heft amount on ingredients today.

"I could slap myself for allowing my storage to get so low, what was I thinking?" Harry groaned out, his hand unconsciously toying with the jade pendant that Luna insisted he wore.

The insistent woman actually text Harry late at night, stating in exact words 'Take it off and I will charm it with a permanent sticking charm!'

Harry cleaned up his breakfast materials before heading back upstairs to dress himself in casual clothing. Luna would be here soon to care for the park in his absence. The park would open from 10-2 today. Buckbeak was getting his annual check from the Magical Veterinary specialist at three; which luckily Luna agreed to oversee.

Harry had the day off.

Once dressed, Harry returned back downstairs to collect his things. He placed his phone, wallet and a notebook and pen into a messenger bag. He strung it over his shoulders, out of the way of the Mokeskin pouch he kept on his belt at all times. His wand was placed inside the Mokeskin pouch. The hot weather prevented Harry from wearing a holster on his arm due to the absence of sleeves, so he had to take other measures.

As he was leaving through the front door, both Fawkes and Severus flit past and landed on the roof of the jeep.

"Oh, I didn't ask for company!" The young man pouted, expecting a free day all on his Larry lonesome.

Fawkes answered with a warble, his head bobbing resolutely up and down. The bird was amused, Harry could tell. Severus, on the other hand simply watched Harry from his place beside the crimson bird.

Harry ignored the birds until he got behind the steering wheel. He leaned over and opened the passenger door. He waited for about five seconds for the two birds to jump in. They had to jump onto the door frame to get the correct angle to jump onto the seat.

Harry installed black dragonhide onto the seats to prevent tears. Charlie was kind enough to send Harry some shed skin as Harry refused to purchase fresh dragon hide. Harry's love of all things avian extended towards dragons. Dragons played a huge part in Harry's life from the past and he cherished them for the lessons they taught and the memories they created, good or bad.

The two birds stood next to each other on the seat as Harry drove towards Los Angeles. Ordinarily, if Harry was going for a simple errand he would Apparate to the Apparating checkpoint in the town centre. Harry couldn't today because he had so many ingredients to pick up.

Wilma, the lady who owned the Florists/potion shop, had a webpage that allowed Harry to order in any ingredients he needed. Wilma procured the items pretty quickly, but depending on how rare the ingredient were, it could take far longer. The really rare stuff – such as Basilisk venom- she couldn't procure. Harry simply floo called Hermione and Ron if he needed any fangs (they did keep a load from the chamber).

The drive up was quick, Fawkes trilled along to the pop songs Harry tuned the radio in on whilst Severus watched the scenery roll by beyond the glass. There was barely any traffic on the roads, so Harry felt better about the day ahead already.

Harry went to his usual parking spot near the centre of town. Even though he had to pay to park, the parking lot was conveniently close to where Harry needed to go. The town was busy, like usual. The holiday season was in, so that meant many tourists were visiting the town.

Fawkes and Severus flew in the air, keeping their eyes on Harry so that he wouldn't be mobbed by curious people as he traversed through down. Harry took off down an alley just of the main street, which led into a quiet corner which was oddly cobbled instead of tarmacked. There were Californian Sycamore trees dotted around the edge of the cobble cul-de-sac, giving the place a tranquil and attractive look. Right in the middle of the cobble cul-de-sac was a Willow tree, with healthy tapering branches, stood over an interesting fountain depicting a Scottish water Kelpie, Selkie and a water pixie. The Pixie was adorned with a cheeky grin, one hand upon the back of the changing Selkie. The Selkie was in the midst of throwing off its seal skin, making way for a beautifully carved young woman with long hair resembling waves. The Kelpie was stood over the other two, clawed feet high in the air, its mouth open and water gushing out.

The little Florist was set on the left hand side of the street, encompassed by a massive array of blooms showcasing their beautiful and vibrant colours. Severus and Fawkes landed in the Eucalyptus tree, keeping an eye on all who walked past.

Harry entered the Florists. "Wilma, where are you?" Harry called when he couldn't see the mature lady when he first stepped in. She was often hidden by the vast array of plants and gardening paraphernalia that lined the walls of the shop. It resembled deepest, darkest Africa in here, and they weren't even in the Wizards section yet.

"Hold your birds hunny, I'm a little bit tied at the moment!" A voice called from the back. Harry followed the direction the voice came from, walking through a wall painted to look like a field of flowers one would look for somewhere in Switzerland.

Once Harry entered the vastly larger room; which was a circular room with white stone walls. The sun pierced through a beautiful stained glass window, which painted the walls a whole assortment of colours.

Wilma was grappling with what looked like a giant tentacula vine. The vine was an odd shade of red, and swayed like a snake ready to bite. It hissed like a normal tentacula plant.

"No, no, no, I told you before," the blonde haired, dumpy woman scolded, the plant retreating like a kicked puppy, "not to be impatient."

"That's quite rich, coming from you Wilma," Harry laughed as he walked ever closer. Once Harry was within two metres of the woman, vine of the tentacula plant shot out towards Harry, hissing with an excited air.

"Hello Jerry, being a nuisance again?" Harry patted the head of the plant. The plant hissed before retreating back to the main bulk of its body, a plant pot that hosted dozens of smallish, grey-blue leaves that rustled like a rattlesnake's tail.

To a wizard failing Herbology, the plant would have been dead creepy, but to a person who knew a thing or two about plants, they would have known how rare and harmless this species was.

A tentacula plant with the docile nature of a Ball Python, although the energy of a Garter Snake.

"It's a good job you came by. Jerry was being positively clingy." She patted the single head of the plant before turning back to Harry. "I suspect you are here to pick up the new bought?

"Yes please!" Harry smiled.

"Such a polite young man. They are hard come by nowadays." Wilma walked towards the far wall and pulled her wand from her sleeve. The woman wore long sleeves and gloves for protection, so it was easy for her to hide her wand.

"It's funny for a thirty odd year old woman to talk like that!" Harry joked as he followed the woman towards the storage room.

"I talk how I like," Wilma snapped before tapping the wall in a specific point, a tiny little painted cornflower suspended in a sea of white. Only Wilma or one of her regular patrons could find the cornflower in the wall.

The stone wall opened up, revealing a cool and dark storage room on the other side. The two entered the cool room, minding the shelves and cauldrons cluttering the place.

"You really need to organise yourself, it can't be good to walk into Aladdin's cave and expect an avalanche of treasure to fall on you unsuspectingly."

"You really need to shut up!" Wilma said, stopping in front of a lacquered black wooden trunk. "I took the liberty to dump the whole bulk of your order inside here."

"That is really handy, thank you!"

"Due to the fragile nature of some of the items inside you will not be able to minimise the size using a spell. Instead I used a partial levitation charm to decrease the weight, so that it is easier for you when you take it back to that rust bucket you call transport."

"Do I get a discount for your scathing words?"

"No way!" Wilma dragged the trunk out and handed it over to Harry. Indeed, what should have been a pretty heavy trunk was about as heavy as a Pomeranian. "That is the deal my best customers get, Honesty."

"Honest my arse, your honesty includes setting Jerry on difficult customers. That makes Jerry sad you know, he only wants a pat and a hello."

"He gets enough love as it is!" Wilma led Harry back through the hidden cornflower door and back into the spectrum lit room. They carried on, Harry giving Jerry a parting goodbye pat on his head, and back through the hidden door.

Fawkes and Severus were stood on the counter, waiting for Harry. Severus was eyeing the trunk that Harry had brought through whilst Fawkes was getting a scratch from Wilma.

"It is too bad you are not a flower." She cooed.

"I would rather he remained a bird. Flowers generally cannot say anything back."

"Oh Fawkes, your master is being horrible to me, punish him will you!" Wilma pointed at Harry whilst said young man was digging around inside his messenger bag, looking for his wallet.

Harry extracted his wallet and took out a credit card. The contents of the trunk would cost too much to keep as physical money inside his bag.

Once the transaction was done Wilma took proper notice of Severus. "This is the first time you have brought a bird other than Fawkes to this establishment. He must be a special one." She commented.

"I guess he is! I found him in New York, injured and bleeding. Poor guy was being hassled by a bunch of idiots who thought they knew how to deal with birds." Harry felt angry thinking about his meeting with Severus. It was an odd place for a great black hawk to linger around, and Harry often wondered why the bird had ventured so far away from his natural habitat.

"Well, he was lucky to find you hunny, no one better!" She said as she gently gave the bird a stroke along his wing feathers.

Harry thought Severus wasn't going to welcome the touch, but instead he allowed it, although he closed his eyes and pointed his beak in the air, 'I will allow this just once' his demeanour spoke.

"We had best be off," Harry said, placing his wallet back inside his bag and clutching the trunk. "Thanks again Wilma, even if the service wasn't perfect!"

"I live for imperfection, what fun it really is." Wilma shouted to the retreating back, her wand hidden behind the cash register.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the young man left with cornflower blue hair.

What Wilma discovered after Harry left was the fact that every single flower within her shop sang like a canary in the spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions, please feel free to ask, although I will not reveal any possible spoilers for future chapters.


	11. Summertime fun

Loki noticed something strange about young Harry. The young man was driving them back out of Los Angeles and was singing to the music he had put on. He had finally noticed his blue hair once he looked in the rear-view mirror and smirked.

Loki had a good look at his hand. He could only see it when he turned the wheel, his left hand causing the jeep to steer right. Loki then got a good view of the scaring adorning the back of his left hand.

Loki was intrigued. The words 'I must not tell lies' etched into his hand were one of the many interesting things Loki found compelling about the young man who took him in. The writing was white, evidently scarring of some kind, and stretched from his wrist to his knuckles.

Loki was burning with curiosity. Who would etch such intricate words into his hand? Why those words exactly? Loki was full of questions, questions he couldn't ask in such a form. 

Being a lie smith meant Loki couldn't reveal himself to this young man, even though the wizard was in a way, lying to the man who captured his heart. He wasn't lying per se, he was simply withholding the truth behind his heritage. Similar to Loki in a way, except that his own heritage was kept secret from him for over a thousand years.

Liars often become liars when subjugated to the lies of others. Loki lived his life slinking through the shadows, listening to the dirty little secrets of those living inside the palace with the royal family. The intrigue, back stabbing, gossip and lies of a shady realm hidden behind an aura of gold; oh how Loki revelled in his shaded garden.

And once again Loki was living with a being possessing intriguing abilities, although he was mortal he was pretty powerful. Not the most powerful Loki had come across; but certainly pretty high up there. What Loki understood about the sorcerers of Midgard was that they were incredibly intuitive and versatile with their magic. The only problem was that they lacked the necessary knowledge to utilise that magic without a wand.

Loki felt that he owed young Harry, much to his annoyance. Loki hated owing anyone anything; people were far too unreasonable for his liking.

If Loki ever revealed himself to the young man he would repay him by teaching him the ways of the sorcerers of the other realms. Whether sorcerers were Aesir, Jotun, of Alfeimr or Svartalfeim, magic followed a universal rule. The rules were simply utilised in different ways. Mortal sorcerers simply haven't had the amount of time to develop their skills to match that of the other realms of the Yggdrasil. 

Loki emerged from the sea of his musings when Fawkes began to trill along with Harry's enthusiastic singing. He sighed, wondering how he actually came to be here with two powerful creatures who didn't mind acting like buffoons when they wanted.

Loki, against the odds, had made friends with the Phoenix, in spite of the Crimson bird’s obvious distrust with the God of trickery. Fawkes had warned Loki, warned against any malevolent acts against his friend. Loki agreed, telling the Phoenix that he didn't hurt those that readily aided him. Loki owed Harry for speeding up his recovery; even if he would have recovered in time, he was a god after all.

"How about spending the remainder of the day at the beach?" Harry said suddenly. Loki spun to look at Harry. He had a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. His contacts were back on as he managed to get some more during his trip into town.

They were off the freeway and driving back towards the house. Fawkes trilled, nodding his head in a jerky manner. "If I pick up some stuff; food, towels and the like, we can spend the afternoon in the sun and sea and relax.

Loki didn't believe it would be relaxing. Surely the beach would be colonised by many of Midgard’s lowest forms of intelligent life; all crammed together on a dirty beach, leaving their discarded spoils behind to taint the natural environment. Loki wasn't pleased to hear this.

"Maybe we could invite Tony!" 

Loki's eyes almost bugged from his skull when Harry said that, but then he remembered the threats he bestowed on the man of iron. Yes, he could make this work.

"I'll give him a call, but I suppose he might be a bit busy." Harry mused, pulling into his driveway. If he was going to have a hand in whatever kind of relationship they had, Harry wished to push forwards and break out of his awkward and shy shell. He couldn’t dither about all his life; he wouldn’t get anywhere otherwise.  
Harry opened the phonebook on his smartphone and scrolled down the list until he came to the ‘T’ section. Tony was under there as the only person beginning with ‘T.’

This would be the first time Harry actually called Tony first. Harry swallowed, plucked up his courage and pressed the call icon. 

Harry barely waited any time at all before the call was picked up on the other end. “Hey there birdy, whats happening?” Tony’s enthusiastic voice came down the phone. The man sounded excited.

“Hey Tony. You sound happy!” 

Loki blinked. Why was the man of Iron happy? Didn’t he scare the smaller man enough? Loki was burning with barely suppressed irritation. Fawkes picked up on the irritation and gave the ebony bird a long glance. 

“I’m happy because this is the first time you deigned to call me first. This moment is so golden that I wish to melt it down and mould it into some kind of trophy.”

Harry, like usual when talking to Tony on the phone, could hear the soft clicks and hums of the holographic projectors that Tony used as a computer screen. Harry could tell the difference between the man tinkering with a physical piece of metal or wiring, and the blue light projections.

“What are you looking at now?” Harry asked, curious. Harry stepped out from his jeep and left the door open so that Loki and Fawkes could hop out. He left the door open so that it could ventilate before he headed back out.

“Oh, I’m in the middle of…something…” The man carded off, suddenly sounding a bit defensive. Now Harry was even more curious. 

“Come on now, are you not going to tell me?” Harry teased. The young man didn’t realise how flirty he sounded; but he was on a roll with it because he didn’t realise what he was doing.

There was a pause on the other end. Harry was beginning to think that the line cut out or something but Tony began to speak again. “Okay, you know that thing about Loki being back?”

Harry stopped. He was about to enter the house, his hand resting on the doorknob. “Yes. Thor told us that Loki survived and is now running about the place. What are you getting at?” 

At the mention of his real name, Loki glided over from his place atop the increasingly hot car roof and landed on Harry’s shoulder, causing the young man to jolt.  
Tony carried on, regardless of what was happening on the other end of the line. “A little birdy told me that the guy may be after something.”

Harry cringed. This sounded just like the time he and Sirius were discussing Voldemort’s possible antics and desire for a specific item, just before Molly bombarded her way in in an effort to protect Harry from something he really wanted to know at the time. Harry appreciated the fact that people loved him well enough to want to protect him, but sometimes he didn’t. 

“A little birdy being…?”

“Just someone I haven’t seen for a while. You don’t know him. Anyway; Jarvis and I are on a little hunt involving online trackers, some snooping and cold pizza!”

“So, you think Loki is looking for something? Like what?” Harry asked, giving Loki a sideways glance. He thought the bird was simply hanging there, but in actual fact Loki was using his excellent hearing to listen in on the conversation. 

“Hmm, think giant glow stick that was used to brainwash his victims.” 

“You remind me of somebody that I used to know. He never told me anything straight either.” Harry thought about how cryptically annoying Dumbledore could be. Harry entered his home, Fawkes gliding in behind. Harry thought Loki would join Fawkes on the tree perch inside the living room, but he stayed where he was. The bird looked a little too fascinated.

Harry tried to shoo Loki away by pushing at his chest, but the bird just simply wouldn’t budge. He was like a brick in that moment. Harry glared at the god, forgetting for a moment that Tony was talking again.

“….so what was the real reason you wanted to call? It seems you finally got to the stage that you can’t go long without hearing my sexy voice. I am flattered you think so.”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself, Starkers.” Harry now felt a little embarrassed. 

“Starkers? Heh, it’s not often anyone actually has the guts to bite back and give me nicknames.” Tony sounded highly amused.

“It just slipped out.” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, “anyway, I rang you for another reason.” 

“What would that be?”

“I have a rare day off, and was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach this afternoon. I haven’t been for a long time and I don’t have anyone else to go with,” Fawkes trilled unhappily, flapping his wings and causing the house plants leaves to flutter. “Well, anyone with lips!”

“Would my lips be hard won if I agreed to come along? I assure you that I can think of many things these lips could achieve other than running a marathon, although, Jarvis and I are rather busy and we have so much stuff to do.”

“Tony, all those lips do is talk non-stop! So, are you game or not?”

“I cannot say no to an invite from you. You should come here. I have a private beach, complete with a boat dock and a cave where we can escape the sun and make fun in the dark.”

Harry couldn’t help feeling slightly excited at the engineer’s words. “I have bad experiences inside caves and dark places, but I can’t wait to check out that beach. I’m at home right now. I will drop some stuff off, collect some other items and drive down in a bit.”

“Sure thing. When you get to the gates just push the green button and Jarvis will let you in after he hears your voice. Park outside the front.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed end call. Loki looked at Harry, and then took off to sit next to Fawkes. “Strange bird!” Harry whispered before leaving out through the front door once again. 

Loki watched as the young man filtered through the trunk he had levitated in. Loki found it amusing how ingenious these Midgardian sorcerers where, even though they achieved their magic using wands instead of their own magical merit. 

Magical strength was built up over much practice; but not only that, reflection, patience, talent, understanding and skill were all important when learning magic. You had to harbour a magical core, and there had to be access routes inside the body that could also allow the magic to leave. The more access routes a person had the more powerful they were. Magical cores had nothing to do with the sheer power of a magician; only what they could achieve.

Already Loki could tell that the type of magical core young Harry possessed was radically different to his own. Harry’s core was alien and possessed a different colour. Of course, Loki was the alien in this world, but Harry was still an alien to Loki. Harry’s core fascinated the Jotun; but then again, so did Harry’s friend of the moon, Luna. Luna’s core was similar to Harry’s but yet again, it was a different colour. 

Her core was a shimmering silver; creative, open minded and calm. Loki could tell a lot about a person from their magical core.

Harry was complicated. It looked scarred. The glittering valiant red colour was slightly tainted by a sickly black-purple colour. The core was slowly healing, but the traces of this odd magic was still lingering; ‘a bit like a curse’ thought Loki. Loki was bursting with questions about this strange mortal.

All the while Loki sunk into his head, Harry made the effort to put all the ingredients away so that he didn’t have to do it when he got home. No doubt he would be tired after his excursion to the beach and he really didn’t want to do this task when he got home.

Luckily Harry was in possession of a quick quotes quill, so it was easy to make a list and mark off all the ingredients he was now in possession off. He used his wand to organise the stuff in his cabinet. Old phials floated out and new ones took their place. Harry placed the old phials in the sink which would then be washed thoroughly by the enchanted sponge and taps. Wilma took back the old bottles, stating how important it was for the world to ‘stay green.’

Once the trunk was emptied, he minimised it again and stored it inside a kitchen cabinet for later. He went upstairs and started to comb his room for stuff he thought he would need at the beach; Sun cream, sun hat, sun glasses (man, so many things beginning with sun!) beach towel, iPod and a spare change of clothes. 

Harry changed into some bright green and white, palm leaf patterned swimming trunks before he left his bedroom. He left his original t shirt on, along with the usual utility belt containing his most precious treasures, his phone, wallet and wand. 

He thundered down the stairs in a manner reminiscent of the morning of Dudley’s eleventh birthday when Harry was woken by the dust falling on him and noise of the elephant jumping on the staircase; he had been charged with excitement, much like Harry was now. 

Harry went into the kitchen, bypassing the two birds watching from their perch. He made himself a sandwich; stuffed with lettuce, beef and some mayo and mustard. He also raided the fridge and brought out a new packet of Cadbury’s Oreo chocolate and large bottle of water. Harry didn’t want to get dehydrated. A couple of crisp bags and a pear later and a quick note to Luna; along with some extra ten dollar notes to thank her, Harry deemed himself ready to go.

“Who wants to come to the beach then?” Harry questioned the two watching birds as he opened the front door again. Immediately the two birds glided out of the door and waited on the jeep roof. “Of course you both want to come along, what was I thinking, asking that question?” Harry smirked, closing and then locking the front door behind him.

Harry placed his bags on the backseat and then opened the door for Fawkes and Loki. The birds hopped in. Harry went round the front, and entered the door on the other side.   
It didn’t take too long to get to the area in which Tony lived. The main road leading to there wasn’t too busy and the lights were good to Harry. Before long he was driving towards that large metal gate, the view of the mansion taking up the near horizon. Yet again, Harry marvelled at the wealth the man possessed.

Harry stopped the car next to the gate and leaned out the open window. Fawkes was trilling and Loki was batting the excited Phoenix with his wing. Harry smiled when he heard the flutter of feathers and an indignant squawk from Fawkes.

“How may I help you?” The voice of Jarvis sounded through the intercom.

Harry swallowed before answering, “Hello, Jarvis?” Harry couldn’t help but feel odd talking to a computer programme, no matter how sophisticated it was.

The impeccably polite tone of Jarvis sounded through, “of course Master Harry. I will inform Sir of your arrival right away!” Harry was about to respond with a thanks but the gates both opened inwards.

Harry shrugged and switched the gear back into first so that he could cruise down the driveway at a leisurely pace. 

The two birds, especially Fawkes, stretched their necks so that they could look out above the dashboard. The house was getting larger the further along the road they drove. Soon enough Harry reached the front doors. He turned the engine off and switched on the handbrake.

“Here we are guys, don’t make a nuisance of yourselves.” Harry was mainly talking to Loki, who gave him an innocent ‘who, me?’ look. 

Harry opened his door and left it open so that the two birds could hop out. Once Harry retrieved the two bags from the back both birds perched on each of Harry’s shoulders, making the young lad feel like he was bogged down by feathers.

Harry turned towards the large glass door. Jarvis opened them for Harry to enter.

Harry was amazed to hear that the AI sounded exasperated, if a computer programme could sound exasperated. “My apologies Master Harry, but Sir will be a few more minutes. He says to make yourself comfortable within the sitting room, as long as your potential taxidermy birds can control themselves.” 

“I will manage the kids.” Harry told the AI. He made his way to the sofa and then sat down on the edge so that he could lean his arm across the back and look out to sea. The sunlight glittered on the surface of the blue waters; a perfect day for spending time at the beach. Harry was particularly looking forward to swimming.

Loki sat on the back of the sofa in a dignified, regal manner whilst also looking out to sea. Fawkes, however, was flitting about the massive room. He wasn’t being destructive or obtrusive. He was simply exploring the ground floor of the massive house. The interior meant that there was plenty of room for the Phoenix to glide over the furniture.

Harry was interrupted from his daydream of swimming with the Hogwarts giant squid when Tony approached. Fawkes was perched on his shoulder, obviously commandeering his shoulder as soon as the engineer appeared.

Tony seemed to falter a little once he set eyes on the great black hawk, but it was for a fleeting moment and Harry didn’t really notice. Loki smirked internally when he noticed the slight trepidation. It was visible in the man’s brown eyes; a flicker of uncertainty and a slight twitch in his frame. Loki was positively gleeful. 

“Hey there raven. You ready to hit the… beach?” Tony said after his slight pause, noticing Harry’s cornflower blue hair. “Um, hey there Peacock, nice colours.”

Harry’s eyes bulged, totally forgetting to change his hair back to its natural state once he got home. The car park was too open before with too many people walking around for him to whip his wand out. “Oh yeah, I decided to try out exotic colours. Luna urged me to live it a little,” harry lied. Loki laughed internally again.

Tony snorted, placing his hand over his mouth. Laugh lines appeared next to his eyes, amused at the young man’s answer, “no, no, it’s good.” 

“Do I detect mockery in your voice Starkers. I will let you have it!” Harry stood up. Loki quickly hopped onto his shoulder.

“Not mockery, amusement. It will be like I’m dating a blueberry!” Harry stopped. His heart fluttered in his chest at those words. He smiled, relieved that his worries were for naught.

“I decided to give it a chance. If I didn’t like it I would simply change it back.”

“Maybe I should make a blue suit. You know, to shock the press and the public. But then again, whatever I do seems to start off the gossip reels, so something like this would simply post my face on the cover of fashion magazines and the like.”

“Yeah, stating that you have gone completely mad. Iron man is iconic in his red and gold exterior. Personally I love the red and gold colour choice!”

“You do know what I like to hear.” Tony gestured for Harry to follow him as he turned around. “Let’s go then.” 

Harry nodded, noticing what the genius was wearing. Tony was sporting an auburn wife beater and a pair of trunks the same colour as his suits. Harry rolled his eyes at the incorrigible man.

On the way out, Tony collected his own bag before leaving out a side entrance inside his kitchen. There was a wall on either side of a path lined with neatly trimmed shrubbery. It was level near the house but as they traipsed along it, it started to slope downwards.

The wall turned into natural rock and the path transformed into steps that led down through the cliff. Harry followed Tony silently, watching the slight change in scenery. Civilised turned into wild. 

The path twisted down in a zig-zag pattern. The steps were in the shade, so Harry don’t have to worry about protecting his eyes from the sun. He left his sunglasses on his head.  
It took about five minutes to finally reach the bottom of the twisted staircase. Harry’s senses were assaulted by the fresh scent of the sea, the sound of waves hitting a beach and the wind. Everything was far more direct than up top. 

“Welcome to Stark beach!” Tony threw his arms out and spun in a circle broadcasting his bravado to the two birds and bird expert. “A little corner of paradise set apart from the sophistication of technology.”

Harry cast his eyes about the scene. He drunk in the sight of pale red sands meeting a deep blue sea. Cliffs made sure the beach was well hidden from anywhere along the coast, unless a person was out to sea on a boat. The beach was privatized, meaning there was delicious seclusion. Due to the sun moving across the sky, already half of the beach was cast into shadow. 

Both Loki and Fawkes hopped off the two men’s shoulder so that they could soar in the cliffs updrafts.   
“It is certainly an awesome place,” Harry commented, moving further along the beach towards the sun. He found a spot and deposited his bags onto the warm, bordering on hot, sand.

Tony had followed Harry and also placed his bag next to Harry’s. “Time for play,” Tony clapped his hands together as if he was ready to start tinkering on a new suit design, “or should we eat something? I’m kinda’ hungry, are you hungry? I have some nibbles. I wonder if I will get any reception down here.” Tony whipped his phone out, ever the tech enthusiast. His bottom lip protruded a little when he found that the signal was rather weak. The signals almost unable to bypass the cliffs. “I only have a single bar.”

“Come on Starkers, we didn’t come here to play with phones.” Harry laid his towel out on the sand and then followed by peeling his top off, revealing a nicely toned chest.   
At first Harry didn’t notice Tony goggling at him. When he turned his face towards Tony the engineer quickly averted his gaze, a smile gracing his lips. The aversive movement wasn’t lost on Harry, and then he blushed when he realised.

“That’s a nice necklace you have on. I didn’t realise it before.” Tony remarked, lifting the awkwardness masterfully.

Harry palmed the charm on reflex, “yes, it was a gift from Luna. She had a trip to the far east not too long ago and brought this back for me.” 

“Funny how the bird looks like Scraggamuffin up there!” Tony pointed towards the red speck that was Fawkes, chasing the black form of Loki around before switching roles and getting chased instead. The two would lock talons every now and then.

“I guess you could say that Fawkes is a rare and well-loved bird in that part of the world. I am lucky to have him.” 

Tony nodded. “Well, if we are all gonna’ strip I may as well do it now. How warm is the sand by the way?”

“Why don’t you take those shoes off and find out for yourself!” Harry said, kicking off his own flip flops he had been wearing before.

“I can always strip my shoes off too.” Tony did, as well as removing the wife beater. The man was already sweating a little. His chest was gleaming in the sunlight.

Tony threw his top down and sat on the sand without a towel between himself and the ground. “Hmm, this actually feels nice. It is a change to not have Jarvis talking in my ear when I’m away from the house or the tower or one of my suits. 

“Oh, I’m sure that an AI that keeps you safe and does what you ask of him must be positively irritating!” Harry remarked jovially, rooting around I his bag for the sun cream and hat.

Tony watched as Harry applied the cream. First to his arms, then his legs and then around his chest. Tony swallowed, watching the scene with half lidded eyes. The young lad was tanned, but not quite as much as Tony was. Harry was possibly a shade of brown lighter, having been born with naturally pale skin. His time outside made him tanned, but Tony was naturally slightly bronzed anyway.

“I know this sounds rather cliché, but, do you want me to do your back?” Tony asked when Harry struggled to apply the white cream to his back. The lad had twisted his lithe body around, his arm circled around his neck and palm flat on the top of his back near the nape of his neck.

“Sure,” Harry handed the bottle over to the older man, turning around so that he faced away from his companion.

Harry felt as cream was squirted over his shoulder blades to then be replaced by broad, warm palms that began to massage the lotion into his skin. Harry could feel the well worked hands moving in gentle motion as they did their magic. These were the hands of a man that created amazing pieces of technology. These were the hands of a man that worked hard all his life.

Harry was relaxed, but then noticed that Tony was spending a little too long applying the cream. Harry didn’t say anything, curious as to what the man was going to do next.   
Tony slowly but surely, moved his hands further south, passing his Scapula with a light touch and moving to his sides. Soon enough, those talented fingers moved over Harry’s belly, feeling their way and causing Harry to let out a quiet hum of appreciation despite the blaze in his cheeks. 

They were interrupted from anything further when they felt wind shift their hair and Loki landing in front of them, his gaze trained mostly on Tony, who retreated rather swiftly and almost in a frightened manner. 

“Oh, hello Severus,” Harry sheepishly grimaced. 

“I swear you need to watch that bird. He knows too much,” Tony complained, pointing at the bird who simply stared at Tony in an almost hateful manner before taking off once again. He gave out an avian call before re-joining Fawkes, who was flying high near the top of the cliffs, circling around like a great Buzzard. 

“Hey, do you like rock pools? I find them weird. There are some over there. You like animals, so it’s perfect.” Tony stood, brushing the sand off his legs.

Harry hurried to keep up with the now harried man. They continued on down the beach, down towards the shaded section on the other side of the cliff stairs. Harry could see the cliffs carry on down the coast towards the east. Tony’s house was situated on the end of a small headland; his own, private section of coast.

Harry noted as he looked at the cliffs; great chunks that should have been there were now not. He could see the edge of the house when he looked straight up, great metal reinforced concrete plunged into the Cliffside to keep it up. Some of the cliff was charred black. Harry wondered what had happened here. It looked like the aftermath of a warzone.

There was a stretch of rock heading out to sea. Harry could actually see some man made slabs of concrete littering the rocks. “What happened here?” He asked.

“This was my old house!” Tony replied nonchalantly. “I recommend not sharing your house address over the mass media. Some unsavoury people may want to come and visit. I was gifted with missiles and bullets.”

“Sounds rough. What happened then?”

“Iron Man. That’s what happened.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Thank your massive brain for Iron Man.”

“You know it,” Tony hopped over a pool, landing on one of the slabs of his old house. “Lookie here, there is a fish!” 

“Oh, you are so smart but you can’t identify a dogfish?” Harry peered into the rather large rock pool. It was more long and narrow, which was why Harry could also hop over and stand next to Tony. 

“I can identify over 2000 different kinds of aircraft.” Tony leaned in to Harry and nudged him with his elbow, “can you?”

Harry threw his arms out on reflex to keep from falling into the pool. He pushed Tony back, but the man was stood solidly, “Can’t say that I can. You win this round.” Harry muttered.

He peered into the pool, spying a whole assortment of colour and life that carried on in spite of the small space. They would have to lie in wait, preserve the limited amount of oxygen present in the water until the tide returned.

“Look at the anemones,” Harry pointed to an assortment of different coloured creatures. There were some dark blue ones, some red ones, some minty green ones and some ice blue ones. They waved their fronds about without a care in the world. Harry watched as a little shrimp darted out of the way of the toxic tentacles of a rather large blue one. 

“They look like slimy little slugs with arms; too many of them at that!” Tony said, crouching down so that he could have a closer look. “What is that thing?” Harry followed his eyes to where the man was pointing at. It was a small fish with a blunt head and fan like fins. Its skin was spotted, like tiny flecks of gravel and it had beady black eyes encircled by a silvery iris.

“That is a rock Goby. They can change their skin colouring like a chameleon.”

“Huh, that is actually pretty cool. Maybe I should think up some camouflaging techniques for my armour.”

“See, even someone like you can gather inspiration from the marvels of nature.” Harry teased.

Tony pointed to something else. “And that?”

Harry crouched also, peering down into the shadowy pool to see what else Tony had spotted. Harry would give it to Tony, the man was excellent at observing things. Must be from his experience watching out for danger when flying inside his suits.

“Is that a crab?” Tony asked.

Harry, after taking a little time to try and see what Tony was looking at, finally spotted the little critter, hiding itself away from their prying eyes. The Shore crab was tucked away inside a weed covered crevice.

“How on earth did you spot that little guy?” Harry laughed. “Shore crabs are hard to spot in pools like this.”

“Do you really need me to answer that,” Tony puffed up, “it’s because I am awesome!”

Both Loki and Fawkes decided to join them at that moment. They both landed next to the pool, peering in; or rather, Fawkes peered in whilst Loki watched the two crouched by the side.

“I think Severus would beg to differ!” Loki was amused. If he could smile with a beak he would.

Fawkes suddenly glided over the pool, and then dipped his foot in, plucking the dogfish that was merrily swimming around. He flew off and sat on the rocks near the sand so that he could tuck into his prey.

“Remind me not to take you again!” Harry shouted at his old friend. How was he supposed to show Tony the wonders of nature if Fawkes ate it? He sighed.   
The older man was now laughing. Harry nudged him with his elbow again, making Tony land on his ass. He didn’t stop chuckling for a moment.

“Hey,” he interjected finally, “do you want to check out the cave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all who read this far. I hope you enjoyed it. I have posted my own work on deviantart of Harry and Fawkes.   
> http://xfireflyskyx.deviantart.com/art/Harry-and-Fawkes-538063600  
> Please check it out.


	12. Idle chit- chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of bonding and happy chit- chat.

Tony brought Harry into a cave situated right at the end of the beach where the cliff met the water. Luckily the entrance was just before the water. It was a tidal cave with a wide entrance, leading up into the innards of the cliff. As they walked inside the temperature dropped a few degrees, making Harry shiver slightly. 

His foot still traipsed over soft sand as they walked deeper into the narrowing cave. The cave itself was lined with more tide pools, which seemed to glow in the half light.   
Tony led him in further, his steps slow and meaningful.

“What are you leading me into?” Harry joked as he followed the man.

“If I am honest, this place always freaked me out- well, not freaked per se, but rather I always felt there was something odd about the interior back here.” Tony explained as Harry walked into a very strange looking cave network, way back inside what should have been a naturally formed cave. They had to walk up somewhat, the incline taking them into another cavern that widened suddenly from the narrower passageway.

Harry noticed two things on the spot once they entered this cavern, 1- This wasn’t natural, and 2- It was made by a magical creature in the past. It looked abandoned now though. 

Harry walked farther in, bypassing Tony who had placed his hand on the entrance to the strange architecture. The walls were smooth with strange looking indentations running along the walls. They were running lines shaped like waves, whirlpools and many creatures from the deep. There were whales and dolphins, turtles and many species of fish, all swimming along the walls heading towards the back of the cave. 

There were circular pools near the back that no longer contained any water; although when Harry peered down one it looked deep, really deep. It reminded Harry of a sink hole.   
Harry really wanted to stick his wand inside the opening and perform a lumos; but he knew that was a bad idea with Tony present, so he had to stem that urge. Instead he picked up a pebble and allowed it to drop away into the darkness of the tube.

He didn’t have to wait long before it cluttered against stone, but it carried on making banging noises on its journey down. 

“I think that it’s having a roll along that tube. I know because I have thrown stones down there before.” Tony spoke as he crouched down next to Harry, peering down as well. “Maybe I should send a probe down and see where it goes.” His eyes went misty, like they do when Tony retreats into his head space to have a think. 

Harry picked up another rock and threw that one down too. He rather enjoyed the noise as it rolled down the tube. 

“Its odd because the noise stops suddenly, not even any echoes. I recorded the noise for Jarvis to run over, but he couldn’t work out why that was. It’s as if it dropped suddenly so far that the noise couldn’t possibly reach our ears. It would have to drop far below sea level.”

“It’s definitely something to wonder about,” Harry mumbled, thinking as well. He suspected that there was a silencing charm still lingering down there. Tidal Faeries were very private and very tricky. Harry found it ironic that one of the most modern homes on the planet, so non- magical, would harbour a magical realm beneath its foundations, even if abandoned. 

Harry suspected the hole was an escape route for any Faeries that ended up getting cornered in their own home by an invading species. The hole likely connected to the sea floor. Why it was abandoned Harry didn’t know.

Harry was forced out of his own musings when Tony suddenly gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, causing Harry to blush. “What you thinking about bluebird?” 

“Just about this place.” He said.

“You know,” Tony began making Harry raise his guard, “that mean ol’ black Scraggamuffin isn’t here, and its dark-“

Harry bonked Tony on the side of his head, not hard but just to get the message across. “Mind out of the gutter right now!” Harry said half stern and half amused. He gave him a kiss to show him that he wasn’t upset with the man’s insinuations. 

Tony kissed back. He couldn’t carry on that long because he noticed a shadow on the wall, that of a tall sinister man with shaggy hair and horns. Tony retreated suddenly.  
“Hey, let’s return to the beach, it’s cold and dreary in here!” Tony said suddenly, almost squeaking. 

Harry was about to ask what was wrong but he was grasped by his wrist and escorted back out through the tunnel pretty quickly.

Harry didn’t say anything, he simply allowed Tony to take him back out to the warm sunshine of the beach. Once they reached the outside Fawkes was circling the beach, evidently finished with his fish meal. Severus on the other hand was sitting by the bags and towels, chilling on top of the towel Tony had discarded. He was digging into the man’s blueberries. 

“How dare you, you demon!” Tony crowed as he snatched his beloved bag of berries away from the hawk. Severus looked at him, his green eyes twinkling with mirth. “No, I will not allow you to steal anymore.”

Severus ruffled his feathers and then took off. His wing clipped Tony’s head as he shot up into the air.

“I reckon he likes you,” Harry said as he watched Severus go.

“I highly doubt that,” Tony angrily huffed as he sat down onto his towel, digging into the rest of the blueberries. There wasn’t many left so he tipped them into his mouth straight from the bag.

“I’m sorry he ate them all. Severus usually says no to whatever I try to feed him. I have gotten him to eat only a handful of times.”

Tony nodded, suspecting the god was going elsewhere in a different guise to eat whatever he wanted. 

“I hope he isn’t feeling sick.”

Tony nodded. ‘Yeah, sick in the head.’ 

“Anyway, I’m going to go swimming.” Harry was on his way to the sea before Tony could say anything. He didn’t want to sulk so he too got back up and followed the raven haired man to the waves. Harry was already up to his waist in the cool water, not at all bothered by the sudden cold.

The two played around in the water until the sun began to set and the temperature dropped. They dried off, collected their belongings and returned back up the cliff steps.  
They were both tired so they decided to order in Chinese.

“You can use my shower while I order the good stuff.” Tony said as he set the bag down on the kitchen counter.

Harry did the same. “Thanks Tony. I won’t be at all long.”

“Yeah yeah, just so’s you know I don’t mind you touching yourself whilst you are in there. Take all the time you want.” Tony smirked as he opened a leaflet to a Chinese restaurant, glancing over the menu.

“Oh har har, you do so make me laugh.”

“Does the blue princess remember the location of my room? There is a closet containing towels in there. Just ask Jarvis if you need any help.”  
“Yup.” Harry called as he made his way up the stairs.

Tony ordered for both of them whilst Harry showered. He dried off and replaced the cloths he wore from the beach back on (they were not dirty) and joined Tony up in the penthouse.

“Aren’t you going to shower?” He asked as he sat down next to him. The man was rooting though containers of food. “Quick delivery.”

“Yes. I am friends with the man who runs this particular restaurant. I pay him extra for him to deliver extra quick.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t throw your wealth around so much.” Harry commented, amazed at how nonchalantly the man would spend his money. 

“It’s not like I have any heirs to carry on and inherit my money, plus I make thousands of dollars every hour.”

“That’s too bad.”

“It’s not so bad. I couldn’t ever imagine having kids because I don’t think I would make a good father.” Tony picked up the chopsticks and dug into some noodles. “Besides, I’m not as bad with spending money as I was. No more overly lavish parties or excessive drinking. I don’t even buy expensive art with crappy pictures anymore.”

Harry too picked up a pair of chopsticks and a container of something that looked like chicken in a yellowish sauce, “is that right? So that party after the science expo…”  
“Only for the team.”

“You were well on your way to getting drunk!” Harry chuffed.

“I didn’t say I would never enjoy drink again, just that I wouldn’t binge drink whenever something didn’t agree with me.”

“You are incorrigible.” Harry commented, shaking his head. He grasped the chopsticks awkwardly, not really knowing how to hold them.

“You are a noob at the art of holding chopsticks.” He put his own down and helped Harry with his own. “Like this,” he showed him how to do it. “Try it now.”

Harry did, finding it much easier than he did before. They both chowed down, working through a tonne of food and being mindful of how much Fawkes and Severus were stealing. Fawkes loved the beansprouts and water chestnuts whilst Severus would eat anything he could get a hold off. Harry gave in and dished out a portion of food to each one in a separate empty rice container. 

They stayed like that, eating and relaxing. The sun was long gone and the stars blinked into existence along with a beautiful crescent moon that made the ocean shimmer like white flame.

“You smell salty Tony!” Harry said after they finished eating.

“That’s probably due to the fact that I haven’t showered yet. You do state the obvious.” He snarked back good naturedly. 

“Sometimes the obvious has to be said. If no one said the obvious than the world would be full of fools who think they could get away with anything.” He gave Tony a long stare.

“I get the message. Salty sea dog here needs to hose down.” Tony got up, taking the bag full of food containers so that he could trash them. “I know when I am not wanted.”

Harry watched the man go up his stairs, evidently to shower down. Harry spent the rest of the time waiting, playing with Fawkes. Fawkes liked to fetch things, a bit like a retriever, so Harry carried a little bouncy ball everywhere with him so that he could keep Fawkes entertained.

Severus watched the crimson bird with an evil eye as Fawkes playfully flitted about the house, catching the ball mid bounce and diving after it.

Tony came back in about ten minutes, his hair still wet and his top half bare. He joined Harry back on the sofa, planting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him flush to his body. “How do I smell now?” He asked, paying little attention to Severus’s scathing look. 

Harry gave him a meaningful sniff near his neck. It was hard to change spots as Tony was holding him securely with Harry’s chest over his own. “Oh you smell much better.”  
“I smell like you now; that’s a little creepy.”

“Only because I used the stuff that was already in the shower cubicle. Actually it was hardly a cubicle, more like a whole room with jets pointing in every direction. It was amazing.”

“Would you expect a crummy little shower with a mouldy door and crooked shower head in a house like this one?”

“Of course not. Can I shower at you place all the time?” 

Tony gave him a cheeky grin and then kissed him fully on the lips. “On- only if,” another sweet smooch, “you come bearing,” Tony stuck his tongue down Harry throat, causing the young man to moan. They carried on for a few moments until Severus shrieked.

The two separated. Tony scowled heatedly at the black hawk whilst Harry looked sheepish, his face was cherry red. 

“You were saying,” Harry said, tucking a loose strand of blue hair behind his ear. His hair too was still wet and it began to kink slightly.

“You have to come bearing gifts of pizza and doughnuts. That would make me super happy.”

Harry snorted and then quickly placed his hand over the bottom half of his face due to embarrassment. He shook his head, his eyes gleaming. “I should make some of my super- duper rich chocolate brownies. They are so good that if they were any better they would contain crack cocaine.”

“They must be brownies fit for a super hero.” Tony kissed him once more before they just lay there for a while, cuddling up close and watching the television (Jarvis got to choose what they should watch so he put on the national geographic channel). Severus and Fawkes were seated on the back of the couch. Severus too was watching the programme whilst Fawkes had his head tucked under one wing. 

Jarvis must have known Harry would like it because it was a programme all about the Arctic Circle, and there was lots of footage on Snowy Owls.  
“Reminds me of my very first ever bird.” Harry spoke softly with a fond lilt to his voice.

Tony listened to Harry, more fascinated in what the young man had to say rather than the programme.

“My first bird was a Snowy owl called Hedwig. She was beautiful with her unmarked white feathers and gorgeous amber eyes. It was strange because usually female Snowy owls possess feathers heavily mottled with black. She had a sweet nature unless you ignored her and she was patient. She was the second friend I ever made.”

Tony nuzzled Harry’s cheek with his beard, making Harry squirm almost giddily. “What happened to her?” He asked.

“Just before my seventh year at school started she was killed by a very bad man. You know, she was the very first gift I ever received.”

That made Tony blink. “How long ago was that?”

Harry seemed reluctant to share for a moment. Tony could see the battle raging inside his head and was wondering if Harry was going to pretend he didn’t say anything.

“I can tell you.” He said. “I grew up with my aunt, uncle and cousin for sixteen years of my life. My parent were murdered when I was a year old and I was forced to live with my only living relatives. Unfortunately they didn’t like me.” Harry paused for a moment, his nose crinkling. “Actually they hated me.”

Tony nodded, understanding Harry for he was subjected to similar emotions by his father. Maybe not outright hate but despondency towards his kin. 

Harry cuddled up closer if that was possible, his ear resting close to the scar from his arc reactor. “Because they hated me they never allowed me to have any parties growing up, never treated me to cakes or ice cream or trips to the cinema. They never allowed me to hang out with friends and they most certainly never allowed me to watch television or eat nice food. I slept in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years until I turned eleven.”

“Assholes!” Tony swore as he hugged Harry closely. “Do you want me to hunt them down for you, make them pay?”

Harry smiled but shook his head. “No, it’s all in the past. I’m not the type to linger there. Anyway when I turned eleven I was sent to a boarding school where I made lifelong friends and learnt so much.”

“Oh yeah that’s good then. Where did you go?”

Harry got a misty look to his face, his grin widening. “A magical, faraway castle in an undisclosed location.” He joked. Tony didn’t know that he was telling the truth.   
“Magical huh!” Tony giggled. “Did they have unicorns in the paddock and fairies in the bushes?” 

“You bet! Well, first years always spread rumours about the haunted corridors and trick steps. That’s what you get with kids running around in a big ass school with so many nooks and crannies.”

Tony stroked Harry hair. His fingers brushed through the cornflower blue locks fondly. “Sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Some of the best moments of my life so far were there. Of course that was before I met you guys. I would like to see the others again for a chat sometime.”

“I guess I could call up Bruce at least. The others are constantly away on missions. Hey you haven’t even met captain spangles yet, or Natasha. We need to rectify that; you two could compete at the blush Olympics.”

Harry poked him in the side. “Thanks for that Starkers. But yeah, it would be awesome to meet Captain America. Is Natasha the Black Widow? I should show him my bold eagle called Freedom.”

Tony laughed loudly making Fawkes wake up with a confused trill. Severus looked sharply at Tony. “Is it really called Freedom or are you making that up?”

“It could be for I am picking her up tomorrow.”

“Oh well, than I ask that you kindly call her Freedom. We will take a picture of the two and post it online.”

“If I had a picture like that I would get even more attention for my park than I already do. An advertisement with Captain America would be even better than the most talked about film star of the times.”

Tony looked slightly dejected for a moment. “Isn’t Iron Man good enough propaganda for you?” His brown eyes went wide and they looked up through his ridiculously long lashes. 

“I could match you up with Fawkes easily; his colour scheme does match your own and you two do seem to get along well.” 

Fawkes agreed with the statement by nibbling Tony’s short hair affectionately. “Knock it off feathers, you will ruin my rockin’ style.”

The two carried on watching the rest of the programme, the air in the room lifted again from Harry’s earlier admission. Tony was glad Harry was opening up to him and telling him stuff about his past. It meant that they actually had something; something gooey and nice and totally alien to him. 

It was getting late again and Harry really needed to get back home. He would have to rise early if he was going to drive upstate to pick up the Bold Eagle as Apparating with animals was too dangerous. Often non-magical creatures could die from the stress of the whole affair. 

Harry bid Tony a fond goodnight, mainly with another deep kiss and a little butt fondle on Tony’s part. Tony loved to see Harry blush.

On his way home Harry sported a big grin. It was an amazing day. He discovered an old Tidal Faerie nest, got an awesome day at the beach and he got to spend it with Tony. Each time he met up with the man he got fonder and fonder of his sarcastic jokes and sly wit. He was a fascinating person and it didn’t matter that he was a national icon and super hero. Harry could connect on the whole hero basis. 

Harry went straight to bed once he entered his house, too exhausted for anything else. His body hit the covers and his cheek hit the pillows. He drifted off in minutes with a contented smile on his face. 

All the while he didn’t take note of the tall sinister god watching him from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I hope you liked it. I am off on holiday to Mallorca for two weeks on Wednesday, so it is unlikely I will be uploading anything. I can spend the time on the beach writing though ;)
> 
> Oh and if anyone asks I haven't forgotten about Pepper. I am very fond of Pepper so she will make an appearance soon.


	13. That afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.   
> Thank you everyone who commented and left Kudos. I even thank those who read without remembering to kudos (I do that all the time).

Harry dreamt that night; dreams that would certainly leave him reeling the next morning, with a face that felt as if it were burning and the embarrassment of having a major hard on, one that raged under the sheets without a care in the world. 

He was sure he was too old to be having wet dreams, but that was exactly what had happened. He woke up with his thighs feeling wet and his cock was stood to attention, as if greeting the newly risen sun. The sky was still pink and the morning chorus of the birds was only just beginning.

Harry felt vigorous that morning, and so soon after his eyes opened he abruptly latched onto his dick and jacked off to relieve the immense pressure he felt within his groin.

He dreamt that Tony was there with him that night, with the both of them tumbling about under the sheets and having a good time. A time Harry had never experienced for himself. Although morning wood wasn't new to him, erotic dreams of that nature was new. He never had the time previously to think about that sort of thing. The war drained his young libido, even when he was interested in Ginny. After the war he spent far too much time and effort establishing the park and rescuing the birds. He never had time for his own personal life. 

This was what Luna constantly warned him about.

In the dream he and Tony slunk into bed together like a couple of naughty school children. The older man moved his way over Harry, exploiting his Virgin whiles and spending time lavishing his nipples and male genetalia with love before Harry awoke with a start. He was half way through Tony sucking him off inside the dream. It felt so real that it could actually compare to the dreams he experienced in his fourth year when that Muggle was killed by Voldemort in that eerie old mansion. 

Harry could feel the way Tony's mouth enclosed around the tip, the way his tongue lavished it with gentle caresses before he moved down to the base and sucked hard. The sensation was new, alien and exciting, strange and glorious. Harry was about to blow when he woke up suddenly, feeling a mixture of pleasure and disappointment. Before he got out of bed he finished the job off and then had a cold shower.

All the while he failed to acknowledge the presence of Severus, who eyed Harry with a triumphant air. 

Even though Loki wouldn't hurt Harry it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with him. The young man was positively smitten with the man of Iron and Loki was having a ball breaking up their alone time and essentially, as Loki overheard it 'cock- blocking.' The terms the mortals came up with humoured Loki to no end. 

Harry on the other hand didn't much appreciate the predicament he found himself within. He felt acutely awkward about the whole affair and needed much time under the cool spray to organise his thoughts; especially his hormones.

He ceased his shower, dressed and then exited the house so that he could pick up the Bald Eagle. He forgot to eat breakfast and rushed out without the presence of Fawkes. Fawkes trilled with disappointment when Harry left him behind; although he ended up teleporting himself into the moving jeep anyway, almost startling Harry off the road. 

Harry stopped into a garage on the way so that he could buy some sandwiches, doughnuts, gummy sweets, half a roasted chicken and grapes for Fawkes, and a big bottle of water, for the long trip. 

It took almost two hours to drive inland to pick up the Bald Eagle. She was a rescue case, picked up as a chick after her mother was shot down by an asshole of a hunter. Her father hasn't been around since the egg was laid and no one knew where he went, so unfortunately the young girl was orphaned just before she could fledge. 

"Her egg was laid rather late. It's a wonder where the male disappeared too and a damn shame about the mother. She was doing such a good job rearing her young too." Sarah, the park ranger, explained to Harry as they stopped in front of his soon to be new charges' cage. "Two eggs were laid but the younger chick died two weeks after hatching. Our little girl here is a feisty one."

The two including Fawkes peered inside to meet stark yellow eyes gazing back at them. Her ruff was up and her beak open due to her perceived threat. 

Fawkes trilled soothingly, his own eyes glittering with mischief. The eagle closed her beak and seemed to permit Fawkes to talk further. Fawkes’s powers of persuasion managed to calm the frightened bird down and she allowed the park ranger to move her from the cage.

“I entrust her care and well- being into your capable hands Mr Potter. Your park is legendary after all.” They placed the bird gently into the back of Harry’s jeep in an animal carry case. The bird was calm when Fawkes stayed nearby. The crimson bird simply sat on top of the case. 

“Thank you so much for all you have done,” Harry shook her hand, “she will be transported to the best place one can offer to birds seeking safety. 

“I have no doubts about that.” Sarah smiled.

They left in high spirits. Harry was eager to get their new girl home so that she could settle in comfortably. 

On the road again Harry whistled a tune on the radio. They were driving at the speed limit down the freeway. The sun was beating down yet again and the air was dusty. The dirt and sand, which on arid landscape was swept up by the strong winds. 

“How do you think Minerva will like her new home?” Harry asked Fawkes. Even though the real McGonagall wasn’t dead he still felt a strange resemblance between the amazing witch and this beautiful eagle. Harry couldn’t resist. 

Fawkes whistled along with Harry, bobbing his head in time with the bass. Harry chuckled, “I agree.”

Harry returned home two hours later to find a different super car parked outside. “Oh, I guess Tony has popped round again.” two hours later to find a different super car parked outside. “Oh, I guess Tony has popped round again.”

Harry parked the jeep next to the flashy car and went round to collect the cage containing Minerva. It was only just small enough for Harry to manage alone. The eagle was quiet albeit a little ruffled looking. Harry went straight round the back. His house was locked so it was unlikely Tony was waiting for him inside.

He entered his garden, noting the lack of a billionaire’s presence. Harry squinted against the bright sun filtering through the trees and entered the park. He walked to the cliff bird’s habitat to find two people waiting there.

“Watcher guys,” Harry puffed, tired from the awkward journey from his car to the closest habitat in the park in accordance to his home. Tony and Luna turned to see Harry walking towards them carrying a large cage containing a mighty eagle. 

Harry could see the grin elongate on Tony’s face when he spotted Harry. Fawkes flew past Harry and landed on the mechanics shoulder. Tony’s hair was accosted by Fawkes’s beak immediately. 

“Hey feathers watch it!” Tony moaned, giving Fawkes a minute shove away from his hair. 

“Need any help there Harry?” Luna asked sweetly, her white blonde curls glinting in the bright sunlight.  
“No, I’m totally fine,” Harry puffed, gently placing the cage onto the ground. “Just need to make sure Minerva here settles in.”

“Minerva?” Tony asked as he walked closer to the cage like a curious cat. He crept forwards slowly, nervous about whatever was inside.

Minerva ignored Tony completely, even when the man mustered enough courage to almost place his nose against the bars so that he could peer in.

“I am going to let her out mind you.” Tony retreated immediately. Harry stepped forwards, an amused grin stretched across his face. He unlatched the cage and allowed Minerva time to make her own way out. 

Harry stepped back from the cage. Luna placed her hand over Tony’s arm and pulled him slightly to move him back too. 

They waited for Minerva to gather the guts to leave. It didn’t take her long. She must have been a gutsy girl because she made for the perch next to the cage quickly. Once adequately seated she began to preen her feathers. 

Harry made for the cage, noting how those yellow eyes watched his every move with distrust. Harry suspected the bird wouldn’t calm down until she was used to her new surroundings. 

“Watch over her Fawkes,” Harry said to Fawkes as he passed by with the cage in his arms. 

Fawkes left Tony’s shoulder and sat upon a tree branch which overlooked that section of the habitat without getting in the way of other birds. He began to sing once comfortable.

Harry made his way to the shed so that he could leave the cage there for a while. He placed it down, sweat pouring down his forehead. It was super- hot now and he couldn’t use a levitation charm whilst in the presence of a certain muggle. 

Harry made his way into the house via the patio doors, entering the much cooler sitting room. It was instant bliss on Harry’s skin and he sat down on the sofa with a relieved flourish. 

“Tough day Raven?” Tony exclaimed as he sat down next to Harry, throwing an arm around his shoulders, not realising how wet Harry was. He did notice the acute flush on his cheeks. “Eww, it’s like you got swept up by your own personal tsunami.”

“Thanks Starkers, that will make me dry a lot faster.” Harry couldn’t get the dreams out of his head now.

“Harry, how was the trip?” Luna asked as she too sat down in the armchair that Harry usually sat in during the evenings. Harry breathed a sigh, relaxing with the innocent question.

“It was fine. How is Buckbeak? I haven’t managed to ask you about him lately.” 

“Healthy as can be. The vet has never seen a more healthy and happy critter.”

“That’s all good then.” Harry pulled a bunch of keys stuffed inside his pocket and deposited them on the table next to his seat with a nervous twitch. “By the way, when did you two meet?”

“Just today actually,” Tony began, “I seriously think Miss Lovegood should join Bruce’s little lab setup. The two would get along swimmingly.”

Harry’s right brow rose up, “oh, okay.”

“Tony wondered in earlier by himself. I found him wondering the park around the arid habitat and asked him if he wanted company.”

“Why didn’t you ring me on my phone?” Harry asked.

“I wanted to surprise you, then I got distracted by the behaviour of the birds. I really need to bring Bruce here. Bruce has a thing for behaviour in any creature.”

“Well, it would certainly be nice to speak to Bruce again.” Harry said, remembering the quiet politeness of the man also known as the Hulk. Harry couldn’t get over how different Bruce was in real life compared to the videos of him smashing buildings on YouTube in a ‘big green’ form. Harry honestly expected the man to be unapproachable, irritable and rude. 

“I can get Jarvis to call him in sometime.”

There was silence for a few fleeting moments before Harry spoke again. 

“Okay Luna, what have you been talking to Tony about?” He asked outright.

Tony laughed out loud, his head thrown back and his arm hugging Harry close. Luna smiled widely.

“Whatever do you mean Harry?”

“I know you said something to him, why else would you both be so quiet.” Normally Tony would fill the gaps in a conversation within half a second with his own voice. 

“I didn’t say anything too harrowing towards yourself; you would appreciate it in the long run.”

“Listening about your bad habits,” Tony said, “this gal knows whats going on. She is literally a biological x- ray.” 

Harry felt his palms meet his eyes, “oh Merlin’s beard!” He cursed.

“Merlin’s beard?” 

“This is why I was worried about you two meeting.”

“Well, it was bound to happen sometime,” Luna said dreamily as she pulled herself from the chair with a flighty bounce in her step and left the room. “Anyone want a coffee?” She called.

“Tea for me please,” Harry rubbed his eyes. 

“Black coffee please.” Tony said.

The afternoon carried on calmly after that. They talked about the park, Tony’s work and then ultimately, Severus. 

The bird entered the room during the late afternoon once the shadows elongated along the walls and floors. He sat himself on a perch hanging from the ceiling and watched them with his eerie green eyes. 

“He really is an extraordinary bird. It seems more like he is human in his mannerisms than a bird.” Luna said airily, not actually far off the mark at all. Severus glared at her.  
Luna pulled herself from the chair yet again. “I must return home now, I have a video chat with Neville set up.” 

Harry nodded, knowing ‘video chat’ was the code word for ‘floo call’ when in the presence of non- magical folk. 

“All right Luna, tell Neville I said hi.” 

“Of course Harry. Goodbye Tony, it was wonderful to meet you finally.” 

“Likewise; you really are an extraordinary woman for looking after bird brain here!” He shook her hand.

“Hey, don’t be an arse.” Harry moaned giving Tony a slight shove on the shoulder. Tony simply giggled. 

They both bid Luna goodnight and settled down in the lounge with another hot drink.

“Hey, want to order takeout?” Tony asked.

“Hmm,” Harry mulled, “how about I cook us something this time?”

“You can cook, really?” Tony asked.

Harry frowned, “of course. I live alone so I can’t rely on anyone else to do it for me. I can’t afford to order takeout all the time and it’s bad for you anyway. I can cook really well.”

“Ace!” Tony exclaimed. “What will the chef be preparing tonight?”

“Oh, how about something easy and simple, but really tasty?”

“Sounds delightful.”

While Harry went about cooking a meal for two Tony cast his eyes warily on the form of Severus. “Damn you Loki.” He swore quietly so that Harry couldn’t hear. “What are you doing here exactly?”

Loki didn’t make any move. His eyes glowed green in the semi dark of the room and Tony felt chills run through his body. When he couldn’t take anymore he got up and joined Harry in the kitchen. 

Harry turned from his place at the hob, a wok with something simmering away inside. “What’s up Tones?” 

“Just wondering what you were making,” he scratched the back of his head, the chills still running though him despite the warmer kitchen air. 

“Prawn curry. It’s cooked in a tomato and coconut sauce; really quick to make and really tasty.” 

“Sounds awesome!” Tony smiled.

Tony helped Harry prepare the rice. Under his instruction he drained the boiled rice of water and placed the rice in a pan so that it could fry up nicely. Harry added chopped egg and some fresh peas from his garden. 

Once the spread was ready they sat down with trays in the sitting room and got to eat the delicious meal. 

Tony was impressed at Harry’s culinary skills; he would look forward to eating more of his meals in the future.

Tony couldn’t help his eyes flitting up to see what Loki was up to. The god simply sat there, watching them eat. It was unsettling, highly so. Tony really wanted to get his repulsor out and fry the bird from his perch. Hopefully the legs would be left there, steaming away. 

“Don’t you feel creeped out by that guy?” Tony asked Harry, pointing to Loki with his fork.

Harry followed the fork, “Who, Severus? Well…” he thought.

Tony waited for Harry to continue. There was definitely something niggling at the back of his brain if he didn’t outright say no. 

“…I get the impression that the bird is smarter than usual; I mean really smart actually. He understands words better than any other bird I know, even Fawkes.”

“Hmm.” Tony agreed, knowing full well how clever Loki is.

“And sometimes,” Harry continued,” he is there when I least expect him to be, watching with such a stern expression. It’s a weird look for a bird. Birds can’t move their faces like mammals to reveal how they actually feel. Severus seems able to do it.”

“Crazy huh?” Tony said. He needed to warn Harry somehow. 

Harry changed the conversation. “How is the meal?”

Tony turned to face Harry to see expectation littering his face. “This is probably one of the best curries I have ever eaten. Even my favourite Indian restaurant cannot make them this good. 

Harry smiled such a genuine and happy smile that Tony could see the longing filtering through subtly from his glittering irises. Tony wondered what it meant. “That’s really good.”

Tony pulled the two empty plates from their laps along with the trays and placed them on the floor. Tony then turned to Harry and gave him a lasting kiss.

The two could taste the curry on each other’s tongues. Tony withdrew after about a minute and glanced up. Eerily enough Loki was gone.

Tony withdrew a little more and cast his eyes around the room, searching for any sign of the dangerous god. 

“Whats wrong Tony?” Harry asked, picking up on the older man’s worry.

Tony didn’t answer for a moment more. He sighed and turned back to Harry. “Nothing much, just an old man imagining things.” 

Tony couldn’t help feeling a sense of looming dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gearing up for events to come. It will hopefully get interesting soon.


	14. Its about Severus

Harry kissed Tony again. Tony reciprocated and pushed his tongue further in to the others mouth. Harry moaned low, his breath hitching slightly with the urgency displayed by the older man.

It was a shame once he pushed Harry away by his shoulders. “I can’t Harry. I need to tell you something.”

Harry cocked his head, his face questioning. “What do you want to tell me? Is it something to do with your work?”

Tony cast his eyes around the room, searching for the do doubt present god. Tony couldn’t see him but that didn’t mean he wasn’t watching. 

Even though he felt worried about Harry’s safety he was Iron man. He could kick Loki’s ass with the armour and protect the young man. He decided that Harry needed to know.  
“It’s about Severus.” Tony began, his heart beating wildly.

Harry waited for Tony to carry on unbidden. 

“He isn’t really a bird.” Tony spat out.

“He isn’t?” Harry said.

“No, he is really Loki, the god of mischief and evil.”

Harry laughed at that. “Haha, Tony you say the funniest things.”

Tony felt angry. How could he think that Tony was making a joke? Sure, Tony was a pro at wise cracks and having a good time but this was a serious matter. He grabbed Harry’s shoulders. Harry ceased his giggles but he still looked as if he was about to burst into laughter again at any moment. His emerald eyes were creased and his lips were stretched out in a smile. 

“I’m being very serious, you are in danger.” Tony frowned, dead seriousness painting his voice. Harry slowly seemed to take note of Tony’s dark tone. I began to actually suspect that Tony was telling the truth.

“You aren’t having a laugh are you?” He asked.

“I am afraid he is not.” A silky voice said from behind them.

Both Tony and Harry inclined their necks in a swift motion that almost jarred their heads. Harry noted the tall and dark haired man stood within the shadows of his room with a large presence. Tony felt his heckles raise. 

“I suppose you are Loki?” Harry asked, his tone neutral. 

“Why shed your feathers birdbrain? Get bored parading around as an overgrown chicken?”

Loki glared at Tony, his presence domineering the cosy room with how much power and presence the god possessed. 

“Indeed, I am Loki, or rather I took the name bestowed upon me during my time here. Severus, an unusual name.”

“Yeah well, that name once belonged to an unusual, albeit extraordinary sort of man.” Harry replied, his hand hovering near to his wand. 

“Don’t be so twitchy, I give you my word that I will do you no harm here or ever.” Loki placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head to Harry.

Tony didn’t buy it. His arm raised into the air and a few seconds later his armour smashed through Harry’s living room wall and window, which overlooked his driveway. Debris and bricks flew everywhere and soon enough Tony was encased in the armour. He raised his repulsor up and fired it towards Loki. 

Loki dodged at the last moment, rolled along the floor and ducked behind an armchair. Harry stepped away, drawing his wand in the same beat. The wall separating the living room and kitchen now harbouring a gigantic hole which burned orange at the edges of the mortar. 

Tony surged forwards, his armour whirring with every movement towards the god. He was about to fire again when Loki struck, kicking Tony in his midriff and causing the man to be thrown away towards the other wall.

Harry stopped and stared, incredulous at the strength Loki just exhibited. 

Tony pulled himself from the wall, the breeze from outside coming in from behind him.

Just before Harry to react Tony fired off his rocket boosters and flew into Loki, catching the god around his chest and rocketing straight through Harry’s patio windows into the dark garden beyond.

Harry followed them out. The two rolled when Loki managed to stab a knife in between Tony’s armour plating, causing his arm and shoulder plates to jar and throw off his flight.  
Grass and dirt flew everywhere once they landed, creating a great streak of overturned dirt when they couldn’t stop themselves. They rolled right into the park beyond the garden, disrupting the birds who were going to sleep and disturbing the active owls. 

“Stop!” Harry screeched as he ran through shards of glass and past the long garden trench. He could see Loki firing off green magic in retaliation to Tony’s bursts of blue repulsor energy. The two flashed like wands in the gloom, their prospective firework shows meant to deal fatal damage. 

“I said STOP!” Harry screamed, throwing up a shield charm between the two. Two sets of energy bombarded the strong spell, causing them to bounce back from the contact, shattering the charm with the force. 

Loki was fast enough to dodge the blast but Tony wasn’t so lucky. His repulsor blast doubled back on him, shoving him harshly in the ribs and throwing him back. He landed on his back and didn’t move.

Harry ran over, ignoring the scowling Loki and falling beside the armoured man. Owls were hooting their indignation at the fight and the hawks and eagles were screeching with fright at being woken up to abruptly.

Harry placed his wand hand over Tony’s metal chest. He tapped his helmet with his other hand, hoping for some reaction. 

The faceplate shot up and Tony stared out. “Well, that’s what the repulsor technology feels like.” He said. 

“You moron Tony.” Harry stood and kicked Tony in the side. “And you Loki, what are you doing here? It’s a bad idea to attempt to speak to me with one of the Avengers in my presence. If you simply want to talk, do it when none of them are here.” Harry was seething. His house was in tatters and the birds were running amok with fright. “Look what you two did to my house and garden. Look at those guys. Aarghh!” Harry pulled at his hair before returning to his house. 

“This is going to take me until the morning to fix.” Harry huffed just as Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

Harry jolted when he felt those claws touch his skin. “Oh, hello there. Is Minerva okay?”

Fawkes trilled his answer, more worried about his human companion. “It will be fine, just a hell of a lot of damage to sort out.

“Harry,” Harry turned when he heard Tony calling his name. “I’m sorry about your house. I will pay for all the damages.” The man actually sounded really sorry; his face was grim, his armoured body slumped with his guilt. He was holding his helmet in his arms like a football. 

“No need Tony, I have this covered.” He said, drawing his wand up.

Tony was about to ask what the stick was for, until Harry muttered some gibberish and the bricks and mortar begun to fly about of their own accord, slotting back into place on the wall. Tony stepped back when a brick flew inches from his face. His eyes followed the movement without his head actually following, his brain seemingly short circuiting.

“How the hell are you actually doing that?” He asked.

Harry carried on with his wand movements, directing the bricks back to their place within the wall. He was still watching the wall when he answered, “Something you have no doubt encountered before; magic.”

“So what, are you actually Asgardian like prince charming over there, or are you an alien from another dimension?” The wry question made Harry giggle in spite of his simmering anger at his destroyed home. Harry was too forgiving in his nature and he couldn’t stay angry at Tony. He supposed the man was wary of Loki; but then again he did have good reason to be. 

“No, I am as human as you. I’m just one of a society of magical people. I’m a wizard, simple as.” 

“A wizard? Like Merlin?”

“I guess, but nowhere near as powerful. In all honesty I’m quite normal when it comes to magical powers.” Harry knew he was underselling his abilities a little bit, but he didn’t want to delve into the whole war with Voldemort when his home needed fixing. He was going to be saying reparo plenty of times that night and levitating items here there and everywhere. 

Harry was feeling very tired. The repairs to his home were coming along slowly. Fawkes had gone off to settle the other birds in the park and Tony helped with whatever he could. He made Harry a coffee to keep him focussed on the task. He hefted heavy chunks of brick using his armour and generally kept talking to Harry about anything and everything.

Loki however had seemingly disappeared. Harry wondered where he went but Tony was a little glad to see that the dark god had left. He would worry about him later, maybe call Thor and hope the Aesir was still on Earth. 

It was very early in the morning, about two in the morning when the last of the debris had been cleared and the last item fixed and placed where it should belong. Harry was drained and felt ready to hit the pillow.

Tony stripped himself of his armour, feeling rather tired himself. Mostly he felt bad about wrecking the home of the most earnest young man he had ever met. It wasn’t often Tony felt sorry for his actions.

“I wonder where Loki went.” Harry said once he sat on his recently scourgified sofa. 

Tony sat down with him, throwing his arm around his shoulder and pulling him in close. “I don’t know but he isn’t the sort of person you need around. The guy is dangerous and would likely stab you in the ribs for saying he didn’t look pretty in his horned helmet.”

Harry didn’t ask what he meant by horned helmet. There were very few photos of Loki online, and those were grainy and of poor quality. The public only knew he existed due to the fact the Avengers said so once they caught him after the Chitauri battle to mollify the press. Loki would not have been easily recognised for who he was if he walked down the busiest street in New York.

“I just worry. He spent quite a while here in his bird form, and he never hurt me. Rather, he was actually endearing to have around. He had a meaningful personality, even as a bird.”

“You do know that you are talking about Loki, the god of evil?” 

Harry smiled, dropping his head tiredly onto Tony’s chest. “I’m aware, thanks.”

“I think it is bedtime for you Tweety.” 

Harry nodded, yawing widely. “Yeah, ‘spose I better hit the sack before I fall asleep on you here. Prolonged spell casting is tiring on a wizard’s body.”

Tony stood up, causing Harry to follow the motion. Tony helped the man up the stairs. He didn’t carry him; he knew how demeaning it would be for a guy to be princess carried up the stairs. 

Once they entered Harry’s room, the young man stripped himself of his shirt and trousers before moving his duvet aside.

“I suppose I will return home then.” Harry dint miss how tired Tony sounded. Instead he gave Tony a sly grin. 

“You can stay here for the night. I don’t mind.”

“Uh thanks. Do you have a guest room or- hey I will take the sofa. I deserve it. The sofa will be good-“

“Just get in here Tony.”

Tony whipped his eyes to Harry’s face. He thought he misheard, but Harry held the duvet open for him, waiting for the man to join.

Tony nodded, his heart beating wildly, his mind screaming in triumph. He too quickly stripped down to his boxers and then jumped in almost immediately, nearly tripping over his trousers. Harry chuckled, watching the man’s antics before he yawned once again. 

Tony snuggled up with him, throwing his arms around Harry and hugging him close. 

“Were you always mimicking an octopus when you shared a bed with all those girls?”

Tony smiled, “Come off it, by the time I was done with them I was ready to hit the lab.”

“So you had your fun and then left them in favour of your machines. Oh Tony…” Harry stroked his hand over the engineer’s muscled arms, feeling the prominent deltoid, no doubt formed from the sheer amount of work the man got through.

“Hey, that was me from the old days. I don’t run like that anymore; now I treasure those close to me far more.”

Harry smiled. His eyes were beginning to close of their own accord. He was close to sleep now. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“I’m sorry for wrecking your house. For once I didn’t think, and Loki is so unpredictable…”

“Tony its fine, really. All is fixed.” 

“Harry-” 

“Hmm?” Harry mumbled, sleep exceedingly near.

“I won’t ever leave you.” 

Harry knew then that all his doubts about the man had left for good.


	15. Officially meeting Buckbeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets some magical critters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

“So I suppose I better introduce you to Buckbeak.” Harry said over breakfast. He snapped a piece of toast in half and took a big bite out of one side.

Tony was happily sipping a coffee when he heard Harry say it. “What do you mean? Wasn’t he one of the scraggy birds you brought with you to New York?”

“Not quite. Remember I said that I come from a magical society. Well, that applies to magical creatures too. They really exist. Fawkes is a Phoenix.”  
To Harry’s amazement, Tony didn’t react much. He simply placed his mug down carefully and then gave Harry a big grin.

“You must be joking with me?” He said as he placed his bearded chin in his hands, regarding Harry with big brown eyes.

“Um no, I am pretty serious here.” Harry deadpanned as he poured some juice into a glass.

Harry had decided early that morning, as he listened to Tony lightly snoring, that he was prepared to tell the man all about his magical heritage. It was strange to Harry, sharing a bed with another person. It dawned on Harry that morning that Tony was over a decade older than himself. Actually Harry didn’t know how old Tony was.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but, how old are you Tony?” Harry asked suddenly.

Tony took one last huge gulp of the coffee before he settled the mug back on the table and regarded Harry with a salacious grin.

“Why the sudden curiosity?” He asked.

“Don’t deflect my question Tony,” Harry giggled slightly, “it’s a simple question.”

“Hmm, well, how about you guess.” He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh no, that is the best way to cause another person offense and to start arguments.”

Tony patted Harry on the cheek a couple of times, “c’mon, it will be fun. Have a go.”

“Oh all right.” Harry placed his glass back down and then actually paid careful attention to Tony’s face.

Tony was quiet as Harry observed. He too kept his eyes trained on the young man, doing well to keep his face straight; although his eyes glittered.

Tony was undeniably handsome, that much was clear; although he didn’t carry an awful lot of youth anymore he still looked pretty good for his age. Harry then supposed that Tony was maybe two decades older than Harry. The lines within his face told a story, one of excitement and fear. Even though he kept his facial hair stylised and his face often held a cheeky expression, Harry could see that the man was capable of being tender and serious. This was a man that had been through a lot.

“I reckon you are about thirty-nine or forty.” Harry said slowly and with bated breath. He seriously hoped Tony wouldn’t feel offended.

Instead Tony grinned wide. “Nice guess kiddo, I’m actually forty-six.”

Harry didn’t know what to feel at the admission. Tony was just over two decades older than he was.

“What about you kiddo? Actually let me guess too. Hmm,” he pondered for a moment, watching Harry’s blatantly shocked expression. “I would say that the raven is twenty-two years old. Am I right?”

Harry nodded, not being able to speak.

“Hell yeah, I am too good.”

“Sure thing Tony, whatever you say,” Harry said sarcastically.

Breakfast carried on with the usual talk about many things before Harry wanted to know something that was pressing on his mind.  
“Where do you suppose Loki went?” He asked.

Tony’s previous bright and happy smile vanished to be replaced by the expression of a man faced with the grim reaper. “I do not know. I should contact Thor and get that whacko sent back to Asgard.”

“I don’t think you should be so hasty in your decision. For the whole time he was here he never hurt me.”

Tony gave him a weird look, one of distrust. “He pierced your arm back in the lab. I don’t think that was a very friendly gesture.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I doubt he meant for it to happen. I couldn’t really say how he thought when he was a bird. Please don’t try and blast him off when you see him next, allow me to at least talk to him.”

Tony could hardly say no to those bright emeralds that glimmered with hope. Tony could also spot determination in those eyes.

“Sure thing, I will try and prevent an accidental repulsor blast.”

Harry leaned forwards. Giving the older man a quick kiss in thanks before standing back up.

Harry banished the dishes to the sink, where he then used a cleaning spell that Molly taught him before he moved out. The plates and cups were then scrubbed by bewitched sponges.

“I need one of those,” Tony pointed to Harry’s wand.

“You can’t use one if you are a muggle. You need to be able to perform magic.”

“Muggle?” Tony asked.

“I will explain on the way.” Harry told him, escorting the man out towards the park.

It was difficult for Harry to explain things when every answer led off to another question even before the last question was fully answered.

“You know, you shouldn’t even know about this stuff.” Harry said, lifting the charm that hung over the gate to the magical section of the park. Tony noticed that the air seemed to shimmer for a moment, before a fog appeared and left in the space of a second. He then noticed that the scenery beyond the gate had changed.

Harry allowed Tony to enter before himself, so that he could set the charm back into place. Muggles could never overlook the place. It appeared as an open field to those without magical blood.

“This is the section where I house the magical avian creatures of the world. I don’t have as many creatures here as I do in the muggle section; but they are something else…”  
Harry trailed off as he urged Tony to follow him. There were a few large cages this time. Tony followed Harry through what looked like an orchard; bird feeders containing festering fruits hung from the trees where strange looking golden birds stuck their beaks into the rotten flesh.

“What on earth are those?” Tony asked, pointing to a group of the round little birds.

“Those are Snidgets.” Harry replied. “They are a protected species in Britain, although they are doing far better in America.”

Tony noted how much they resembled hummingbirds with their quick little wings and long beaks. It was strange how fat and round they were though, so aerodynamically inaccurate.

Tony’s gaze was shifted again when he noticed as they passed a cage that there was a swift movement inside. He stopped to take a look.

“Oh this is the Cockatrice habitat. They like it dark and gloomy.” Harry explained.

Indeed the inside was dark, with a large covering blotting out most of the sunlight. There were gnarled trees covering a rocky and mossy terrain. A small creek bubbled between the stones creating a quaint sound.

Tony saw a flash of red near the back of the enclosure.

“It is very unlikely you will see Beatrice today. She is a very shy girl.”

Tony nodded but carried on taking a look. They stayed for a further five minutes or so until Tony decided he was unlikely to see the elusive beast today, so he urged Harry to take him further along.

“Whats next then.” Tony chirped, apparently excited.

“The Jobberknoll enclosure.” Harry brought him further along the path where an open space contained within a fenced off area could be viewed. In the middle of the small area was a plinth containing what looked like mealworms.

“The Jobberknoll will go through its whole life without making a sound,” Harry began explaining even though there wasn’t a bird to be seen, “that is until the moment before its death, where it will then proceed to scream what is said to be every sound it had ever heard, but backwards.”

Tony giggled. “That has got to be a lie,” he said. He gave Harry a slight push on his shoulders.

“I am deadly serious. I have a recording. It was a harrowing thing to listen to.” Harry shuddered, remembering the tiny little bird draw out its long death throes before it went still.  
Tony was about to retort when he saw a group of tiny blue, speckled birds land on the plinth and begin to feed on the critters they found there.

“Follow me, the best is yet to come.”

Finally Harry managed to drag Tony towards the paddock right near the edge of the park. It was the largest paddock yet, with a stable which offered shade from the hot sun, a small lake and a group of trees.

“Wait here,” Harry asked Tony, leaving him on the other side of the fence as Harry entered the paddock alone.

Harry then whistled.

Tony crossed his arms over the fence, resting his chin on his arms, waiting for something to happen. It wasn’t long until something strange came cantering from the copse of trees.

Whatever it was it ran on four legs. It had the basic shape of a horse with storm grey fur and a slender neck. What confused Tony was the fact that it had the head of some kind of bird of prey. The creature was about the size of a shire horse and had a thick yellow beak.

“Hey there Buckbeak,” Harry said before giving the creature a bow. Tony was now very confused. The creature regarded Harry for a fleeting moment before it too gave him a bow in return.

“This was the Osprey I brought to New York. He was under a spell.” Harry simplified. “Would you like to meet him?” He asked, opening the gate.

Tony shook his head vigorously, intimidated by the size of the strange looking creature. “Looks like something Thor would bring back from Asgard.” He said.

“Be careful what you say around a Hippogriff” Harry told Tony, “they are very easily offended. It may be the last thing you ever do~” Harry couldn’t help mimicking Hagrid on that last one. Here he was now, teaching another about how to approach a Hippogriff; it brought him so much nostalgia.

“This was one of the birds you had with you? I find that hard to believe.” Tony very cautiously approached. His footsteps were light, as if he didn’t want to create any vibrations against the soil. His eyes were constantly trained on the large creature stood next to his young raven.

Harry came back over to stand next to Tony. Harry held his palm up when Buckbeak began to paw the ground with his front foot.

“He probably remembers you, but his form was different then. You have to show him that you respect him before he allows you to approach. Keep calm.”

Tony swallowed and then took a big inhale. He could remain calm. He took on aliens for god’s sake. He followed Harry’s actions from before and mimicked his low bow. His heart was thundering away, but he felt a churning feeling in his gut that made Tony feel like he was doing something new and exciting. He was bowing in front of a mythical creature he never knew actually existed. This sense of stepping out into the unknown to discover new things stoked the flames of his will to explore and discover; a trait that every scientist worth their salt possessed.

“Keep your bow up for a little longer,” Harry said when Tony attempted to stand upright. “Show him that you mean your respect.”

Tony did, keeping almost horizontal to the ground.

After a time Buckbeak decided to allow Tony to straighten his now aching back, he too bowed down. Tony straightened and sighed in relief.

“I thought you said he knew me?” Tony asked scandalously, pointing at Harry.

“He does. I’m sure he was testing you.”

“Is that really a thing? Animals can test people?”

“Ah, but Buckbeak isn’t a normal animal.” Harry walked over to the stables suddenly. Tony was about to follow, but stopped when Buckbeak followed. Tony had to stop abruptly, otherwise he would have walked right into the path of the ferocious looking creature. He wanted to stay intact that day.

Tony hung behind, watching as Harry entered the stable and then re-emerge seconds later before Buckbeak could follow him in.

“Eww, what are those? Weasels?” Harry grinned at the disgust Tony just threw at him.

“Sort off, yeah. They are actually ferrets. I have a supplier.” Harry took one off the string and held it out for Buckbeak to follow.

“Who supplies dead ferrets?” Tony asked, baffled.

“I know people.” Harry said cryptically. He threw the ferret, which was immediately snatched mid-air by a hungry Hippogriff.

“Would you like to pat him?” Harry asked, coming in close to Tony again.

Tony jumped away when Buckbeak followed. “No thanks, I can see him perfectly clear from here. I don’t want to smell like him for the rest of the day.”

“Oh come on Iron Man. I’m sure you have put up with far worse than patting a creature which has allowed you near.”

“No, I am quite content.”

Harry didn’t heed his wish to stay away. He came up behind him, putting the string of Ferrets over his neck and pushed him forwards, all in the space of a second. Tony stumbled but retained his balance. Buckbeak took a ferret before Tony could fully right himself.

“That was hardly a fair move. I should sue you for indecent exposure to dangerous animals.” He whined, pulling the string from his neck. “Oh and thanks for allowing me the opportunity to smell like dead rodents.”

“Actually Ferrets are in the Mustelids family.”

“Don’t get smart with me Raven.” Tony backed away from the pile of carcasses.

“Oh like how you have to act smarter than anyone else on the planet, Mr Genius who created an AI and a flying suit.”

“Act? Babe I don’t act smart, I am smart.”

“Yet you are still as daft as a brush.”

They carried with their banter as Buckbeak ate the rest of the grounded Ferrets. His very laud burp dislodged the two men from their play fight. Harry laughed but Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust. “He should challenge Thor to a contest of the most gastronomic proportions. At this point I wouldn’t know who would win.”

Harry smiled, picturing it in his head. “Actually Tony,” Harry put his arm around his shoulder, his eyes glittering with mischief, “I have a favour to ask.”

“As if getting me near to a dangerous creature wasn’t above and beyond the call of duty for your sexy bit.”

“Umm, no,” Harry blushed. “I was wondering if you could possibly help me to create a charity calendar in order to raise extra money for the park and some other charities. I would be really, really grateful.”

Tony rubbed his goatee with one hand, pondering. “I’m guessing you want me to call upon the other Avengers to pose with your birds?”

“Nothing escapes you.” Harry kissed Tony on the cheek.

“Kisses alone won’t get you what you want.”

“But seriously, is it as possibility? I’m sure the others are rather busy, and I’m asking for a lot here; but its sounds like too good an opportunity to pass up, seeing as I know you.”

“Oh how you ask for the world. I will ask them. I’m sure Pepper can organise a photoshoot. Actually you have yet to meet Pepper. You should meet Pepper. You two would get along like a house on fire.”

“I would love to meet Pepper; Bruce spoke of her very highly. It would be amazing if you asked everyone.”

“Hey, I do my best to please.”

Harry gave Buckbeak a good long pat along his back before guiding Tony back through the fence. One day he would get Tony to touch the Hippogriff. He didn’t want to push him too far.

The two walked back towards the house. Tony needed to return home before pepper rang wondering where he was. He had a board meeting to attend later that afternoon, so the man really needed to change and shower.

“Thank you for the tour. It was fascinating.” Tony kissed Harry adoringly before he left with his suitcase armour.

Harry, now in a bountiful mood almost skipped back into the house. He returned to his kitchen to meet Loki, standing there with an unfathomable expression adorning his face. Harry stopped suddenly and swallowed.

A smooth as silk voice sounded, “Finally, I can speak to you face to face without the Man of Iron to interrupt.” Loki took a step closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to drop in a comment. I read each and every one and I love to see what you guys like and feel hyped about. Anyone excited for Civil War soon? What team are you guys on?
> 
> Also please check out my Avengers/story blog. I post artwork and links to my other stories. I now have a new fanart of Harry with his birds. http://avengerspetdragons.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I have had a hectic couple of months, what with finishing Uni, moving out of the student let and getting a new job. Anyhow, here is the new chapter. Phew.

“What is it you want to know?” Harry asked, skirting around to the kitchen so that he could put the kettle on. 

Loki didn’t answer immediately. The God was pensive, closed off. His shoulders were square and his demeanour was that of a man who was treading with great care within a den of lions. Although it was more likely Harry was the man and Loki was the lion.

“Aren’t you frightened, young Harry?” He said with his husky voice. 

“Do you wish for me to be frightened?” Harry asked in return. In truth he was a little scared. He had heard a lot about Loki off Tony and Clint after all. The stories all about what he was capable off.

Loki smiled, “No, I’m just curious. You are an odd one.” Loki then moved over and took a seat at the kitchen table. “The wizard who took on the greatest dark lord of all time,”   
Harry stopped preparing the tea and looked over. Loki was drawing symbols on the table top with his fingers and not looking at Harry, “whom defeated by said wizard at the young age of seventeen in the battle of Hogwarts, survived the killing curse more than once and bested a prophecy told by a foolish woman.”

Harry swallowed, placing a tea bag in each cup. “It seemed like the end of all things,” Harry said as he poured the boiling water into the mugs. “I honestly thought I wasn’t going to survive to see the sun rise over the castle, as ruined as it was.” 

“You have seen horror and experienced tragedy already.” Loki said. “In some ways, you are just like myself.” 

Harry clenched his hands, anger bubbling under the skin. He kept his voice calm. “Like me? You, who brought an army through a portal, killing innocent people and seeking world dominion. If you have read about me then you must have read about ‘him.’ Tell me, how are you better than the ‘thing’ I destroyed years ago?”

Loki chuckled, deriving mirth from such a situation. “You were manipulated by a man much older than you. Truths were with-held and you were used.” Loki rose from his seat. “You were used as a tool, to do the dirty work of another. Death would have been a comfort in the end, where you can forget all the troubles, all the pain and all the hardship they threw upon you.” Loki walked right up to Harry, towering over the much shorter young man. “What did you gain from it all in the end?”

Harry felt slightly intimidated by the aura from the dark god; he was a lot taller than he was and his eyes, darker and full of more worldly knowledge than he himself possessed, pierced right through Harry’s soul. Harry truly believed that this creature could find the truth in anyone, and bend that truth in any way he saw it. He was a word twister, a mind player. Harry wasn’t sure he could keep up.

“I gained many things,” Harry started slowly as he methodically swirled the teabag within a mug, “but I also lost much. That is what happens in war, it does nothing but tear families and loved ones apart. But after it all it is possible to rebuild from the destruction, understand the views of many and learn to accept what happened and move on.”

Loki nodded and then took the mug from Harry’s hand as soon as the teabag was removed. Just like that the tension disappeared. Harry suspected Loki was simply giving Harry a little test. 

He sniffed the brew, his eyes closing. “Hmm, it has been a while since I have partaken in this type of drink.”

“You mean stuck as a bird? Who knows what it would do to your system if you drank anything other than water or blood.”

Loki chuckled, “I am from another world. I can take many wounds and heal from even the worst scenario,” Harry saw a wry look adorn over his face. “Even if you didn’t find me I would have healed, in time. You simply sped up the process.” Loki took a tentative sip, regarding the bitter brew. Harry couldn’t tell if he liked the flavour.

“What are you doing here now then? I assume you payed a visit to Tony already. He isn’t very fond of you is he.”

“No, I have not endeared myself to anyone. That is how it has always been.” Loki smirked, a look that would not have looked foreign on a certain Draco Malfoys face, except this face was far more regal, more powerful. “Do I endear myself onto you young Harry?” He asked.

Harry was only slightly taken aback. He no longer felt nervous, instead curiosity filled its place. “Hard to say if I feel any positive feelings towards the human Loki, although I was very fond of the Loki covered in feathers.”

“I have many forms. It was lucky that I found myself in the right place at the right time, with the correct shift. I thank you Harry, for pulling me away from those imbeciles and into your home.” Loki actually bowed his head slightly.

Harry felt heat rush to his face. For some reason he felt that thanks was a hard word to squeeze from this man; Harry suspected that Loki was a man who deemed any form of thanks as a weakness, he exuded that aura, that of a person who gave too much but received very little; often that resulted in a closed off personality, to form a person who made deals to get something in return for a favour. 

“You are welcome.” 

They sat there, drinking their tea for a few moments. Harry had added a little bit of honey and milk to his own tea, loving the sweet flavour on his tongue. It was how Molly prepared his tea when he visited the Weasley household. It was a flavour of home.

“Thank you for the tea Harry, it was delightful.” Loki suddenly said, placing the empty mug gently onto the counter surface.

Harry jolted, not expecting Loki to make preparations to leave. “Where are you going?” He asked. Surely the god wanted to talk for longer.

“I have things to get on with,” was his vague answer. 

“You know…” Harry paused a second, waiting for Loki to pause in his steps. Once he did Harry breathed in slow and exhaled, “…you are welcome to stay here. Fawkes likes your company and I have plenty of space, even if you didn’t want to stay a bird.”

Loki turned his head, regarding Harry with an amused stare. If you looked deeply enough you could see the twinkling of amazement within his jade stare. “You are far too trusting and kind. You do remember who I am?” Suddenly he phased out in a shimmer of golden light. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I suppose I should ask why you are here now Reindeer games.” Tony remarked as he welded some misplaced wire ends back down. It was late in the evening and Tony was   
unwinding by tending to the somewhat damaged suit. Loki had somehow managed to jar the innards of the suit, cutting through sections of metal and mucking up its functions. 

The board meeting earlier was long and tedious. Tony kept zoning out and thinking about Harry and that darned god of mischief. He was worried for Harry’s safety, even though he was a wizard. There were so many questions he wanted answering. He was going to go straight round there in the morning and demand Harry tell him everything. 

About all he knew was that Harry originally came from Britain and went to a magical school in an undisclosed area. Non magic folk, like himself, were called Muggles and that many in the wizarding world abhorred Muggles, deeming them lesser in their eyes. Harry was adamant that that belief was absolute bullshit. “It’s not like anyone from my world could make flying suits of armour, make friends with gods or get frozen for 70 years and survive.” Harry had said, making Tony grin widely. 

“You definitely need to meet Capsical. He would blush so prettily at hearing that.”

Tony was then promptly shaken from his thoughts by Pepper, who discreetly nudged his leg with hers to get him to wake up. Tony had the audacity to look a little sheepish when he saw her stern glare, but was all too soon phasing his mind out once again. 

What was Harrys past all about? What made a kid like him drop his life back in Britain to move to another country? Didn’t he have his own family; and if not was he accustomed to being alone like Tony was? He really wanted to know the answer to all his questions. Tony was a man who hated unanswered questions.

Pepper had then directly spoken to him, rousing him once again from his head space. Tony quickly glanced around and saw that the board was giving him disapproving looks. It wasn’t his fault that Tony got bored listening to them. He was onto his new projects and knew what he was doing. He didn’t need snotty old men debating whether the projects were worth it in the end.

Once the meeting was finally over, Pepper cornered him.

“I do hope you have taken into account what trouble you could get yourself in if you decide to go off the rails. Last thing I need is for the head of R&D to go solo with SI projects. The board would have my head if you create anything without their notice.”

Tony noted how flustered Pepper looked. Her fingers were tapping the wad of papers she was carrying and her cheeks were a little rosy. “Sorry Pep, I just have lots on my mind at the moment.” 

Peppers face softened only a little bit. She was still angry and she knew how distracted the ex CEO could get.

“Even so Tony, we were at work and you should be concentrating on said work. It was only for a little while.” She explained, her heels clicking along the floor as they left through the doors of SI. 

“I know Pep, but hey, listen.” He rounded her, stopping her incoming tirade before it could happen. “You are the only one I can trust to run this show and I could never do what you do as well. You are perfect for this and you care so much. I promise that in the future I will take it more seriously.” He gave her a quick peck on her cheek in apology. 

Whenever Tony misbehaved it usually reflected on Pepper and that was the last thing Tony wanted for his long-time friend and CEO of his company. 

Tony managed to calm her down. She smiled, her incessant fingers finished their tirade against the papers. “Okay Tony, but next time it happens-“

“-cross my heart.” Tony interjected quickly with an apprehensive grin. 

She shook her head in exasperation, strawberry blonde hair fluttering about her neck with the motion. 

“Listen Pep, I want you to meet a new friend of mine soon. He is a real gem and I know you two will get along wisely.” 

Peppers left eyebrow rose, disbelief colouring her expression. “You have a new friend? That is new.”

Tony snorted, knowing how not wrong Pepper was to think that Tony didn’t just make friends right out of the blue. 

“He is a young man, smart but humble. Come along and meet him with me tomorrow?”

“Sure Tony, but only for a little while. I am a very busy woman after all.”

“That I don’t doubt,” Tony smiled. 

But back to the crazy god that decided to pop in again. 

“Did you like what I did to the suit?” Loki asked, sitting down on the desk a couple of feet away from where Tony was working. 

“Absolutely ecstatic. I just love the extra workload you villains put on me when I have other projects I need to get on with. Projects that actually pay for myself and my employees.”

Loki just hummed, watching Tony work. There was no talk after that. Tony tried his best to ignore Loki, but the god just kept humming. It was a miracle Tony didn’t ask Jarvis to begin playing some classical rock to drown the sound out, not that Loki didn’t have a nice humming voice; it was just a little unnerving. Confident Loki was a dangerous Loki.  
“Is there a reason for your being here? I sincerely hope you have left Harry alone.”

“Fret not, Man of Iron, I will do no harm to young Harry. I too am actually rather fond of him. He is most engaging.” 

Tony flinched inwardly. He didn’t like that at all. What if Loki had designs on Harry? He was too proud to ask though so he didn’t speak his mind; for once. He carried on fixing the suit piece.

“You know~” Loki began, his voice playful, it was as if he was trying to get Tony to talk and give him every speck on info he wanted, “I can’t help but wonder what you think of it all, Harry being a creature of magic, just like myself.” 

Tony felt his breath short. Irritation igniting inside him. What was the villain implying? “Harry is nothing like you.” Tony growled, now actually looking at Loki. 

Loki gave him a grin, happy with the outburst. “He truly is precious to you. No, he isn’t actually much like me. We simply both contain the innate ability to manipulate the magical energies of the universe; although his is more earthbound and mine is more…astral.”

“Meaning?” Tony asked, a little intrigued. 

“Our magic behaves differently for one. Mine has a will of its own, the magic far easier to manipulate, but only because my body is stronger. Midgardian sorcerers don’t have the strength or stamina to hold such ambient and ancient magic. Although their magic is rather dextrous in what it can do, it is not as effective. Earthbound magic has limitations and time scales. For instance, I can change into many different forms, whilst Midgardian sorcerers can only change into one, and only if they study hard for it. They have potions that can change their appearance, but only for a limited amount of time. I noticed that Harry can shift.”

Tony now felt intrigued. “Really?”

“Funny,” Loki chuffed, picking up a blueprint from the table and looking over it, “I am telling you much about the inner workings of magical folk, but any fact about your young lover interests you even more.” 

Tony actually had the audacity to look bashful. It didn’t last long. “I find it all interesting. And we are not lovers.” 

“Liar. I know how you act around each other, how flirtatious you are around him. I also know that Harry is worried that you don’t feel for him in the same way that he does for you.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Hmm,” Loki hummed, watching Tony from the corner of his eyes.

Silence reigned through the workshop once again. Tony’s guard was completely down. If Loki was going to attack he would have done it by now and Tony wasn’t in the mood to begin a fight. 

“Are you still after the sceptre?” Tony asked.

“Yes, it is imperative that I get it back.” Loki said, placing the blueprint back down onto the table.

Tony had to wonder. Of course he knew how dangerous the weapon is, and it is now suspected that it was in HYDRA’s hands; which is bad enough, but why did Loki need it back? There was no way Tony or the other Avengers were going to allow Loki to get it back. 

“Have you made contact with Thor at all?” Tony asked.

“Goodbye Anthony, expect to see me again.” Loki then phased out in a glimmer of gold.

“Tsk,” Tony tutted. ‘That asshole was definitely avoiding that answer.’ “Jarvis, play from my favourite’s playlist.”

The music erupted, giving Tony a little distraction from his thoughts. He truly hoped Loki was being honest and would not hurt Harry.  
“Actually Jarvis, put a call through to Harry’s phone.” Tony placed his tools down.

“Of course sir,” Jarvis sounded. There was a pause before the phone began to ring. It was only a few rings later until Tony heard the click of the call connecting and Harry’s voice sounded through.

“Hi Tony. Did you need something?” Harry asked with a tired voice.

“Yeah,” Tony said as he scratched at his chest, forgetting how late it was, “I was wondering if you had seen Loki today.” 

There was a pause on the other end before Harry spoke again. “Well, he is right here and has been since earlier this afternoon. He went off for about an hour before returning. Why?”

Tony grumbled. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Harry asked. 

Tony rubbed his eyes and swore rambunctiously. “Of all the shitty, tricky and selfish gods of misery, causing problems for other people and dropping in when they fucking well want to. What is his game?” 

Harry didn’t make a sound until Tony finished his small tirade. “Are you all right?”

“That asshole was here just now. Did you notice him leave at all?”

Tony then heard Harry speaking away from the phone speakers. “Did you see Tony just now?” Harry asked. ‘OH no, that tricky little eel was there. With Harry.’

“He said he won’t disclose how he did it, but yes, he did drop in just now.” Harry then sounded a little bit sad, “I don’t know how he did it. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, not your fault Raven. Just make sure he doesn’t do anything.” Tony felt incredibly worried. He didn’t trust Loki’s words as far as he could trust Clint when there was a new bow and arrows on hand, with targets strapped to each of the Avengers private area. 

“Ring me if you have a problem. I’m going to come down tomorrow with a surprise.” 

Harry laughed quietly down the line, “sure Tony, as long as it isn’t one of your suits dropping in. I would hate for it to scare the birds away.”

“Oh trust me,” Tony said, merriment in his voice, “this is far scarier than any of my suits.”

They both laughed before they both said goodbye. Once the connection was lost the music once again swept through the workshop. Tony fidgeted with his welder, creating patterns from streams of molten metal over a spare section of sheet metal, not really thinking about what he was doing.

He looked down and noticed that he had unconsciously drawn a little feather using the metal. ‘Fuck, I have it bad.’


	17. More guests and plans

“Have you been up to mischief again?” Harry asked as he placed his phone back down onto the table. 

“What makes you say that,” Loki smirked as he lounged in the other armchair, Fawkes perched on his knee.

“You know what.” Harry mumbled, tired out of his mind. “Tony is coming over tomorrow, and it sounds like he is bringing someone else with him. I don’t need you here if you are both going to fight and wreck my house again.” Harry was really tired and needed to go to sleep.

Loki’s smirk persisted, “I will be on my best behaviour I can assure you.” Loki too then got up after indicating Fawkes to hop onto the armrest. “You mentioned earlier that I could stay.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. He honestly though Loki was the type to turn away an offer of help because of pride. Now he was seeing Loki in a different light.

“Oh I have the perfect room for his lordship,” Harry remarked dryly, in a joking manner, “please follow me my good sir.” Once he was sure Loki was following he flicked his wand to turn the lighting off and made his way to his stairs.

The stairs to Harry’s upper floor was full of character, much like the rest of his house. His room’s furniture was all natural and expensive oak, made to look rustic and homey. The stairs were formed with natural branch shapes, made to resemble a real tree snaking its way up into the upper section of the house. The steps were all safe and devoid of any trick step, (Harry never appreciated the trick step back at Hogwarts, having gotten stuck on it when Snape was sniffing around) and circled around. There was a wide hole cut through the ceiling. Beyond that hole was a landing with five doors.

Harry glanced back to check Loki was still following and hadn’t decided to leave and do whatever he wished on his own. Harry used his wand again to flick the lighting on up there so that Harry could show Loki around.

“Bathroom is through here,” Harry indicated a door to their left. He moved over to the next door over, “Toilet is through here.” Harry liked his toilet separate from where he showered and brushed his teeth. “I guess it’s a little different looking when in a different form. Obviously you know where my room is.” Harry walked past Loki and bypassed his bedroom door and another door, this one painted with strange creatures. “Luna’s room for when she stays here. She wouldn’t mind you looking at her drawings.”

Loki nodded, taking in everything Harry was telling him with a serious manner. “This is your room. It’s the guest room. I hope you find it comfortable enough.” Harry pushed the door allowed the much taller man to enter. Harry then swept his wand in a strange arc shape, withdrawing back and completing another semi-circle before the enchantments activated and the room seemed to extend.

Furniture that didn’t exist within the space preciously popped in out of nowhere. The bed expanded from a regular, comfy single bed into a lavish kind sized one, featuring an old oak style with bed posts, a canopy with drapes. 

There was a dresser, a wardrobe with beautiful carvings of different animals and plants, and a large window which faced the park. However it was all dark outside now, due to the late hour. 

“It truly amazes me what you Midgardian sorcerers can do.” Loki commented offhandedly, strolling into the room. “This is lovely young Harry, thank you.”

“Was that sarcastic comment? And no problem. If you have a problem just come and knock.” Harry then bid Loki a goodnight. Before he left though he changed the red curtains to an emerald green. 

Loki grinned.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As if Loki would knock. Loki came and went as he pleased, deriving pleasure in traipsing into places he didn’t really belong or shouldn’t be at. 

He teleported into Harry’s room, throwing up a simple invisibility spell over himself so as not to alert Harry if he was still awake. 

It wasn’t that Loki didn’t like Harry, not at all, Harry was actually one of the few people Loki could understand. Harry was like himself in some ways, but different in others. Loki would not have liked Harry if he was too much like himself. That was possibly the reason Loki didn’t like Stark; they were far too similar. 

Loki liked to sift through Harrys memories, gaining valuable knowledge on the magical world of Midgard. Loki knew that Heimdall himself had trouble keeping sight on these elusive witches and wizards, so Loki would find it useful to know as much information as he could get. 

And if he left with a little gift for Harry, well, Loki wasn’t one to not reward those that gave him information, whether freely given or not.

“You have an interesting charm Harry.” Loki asked the next morning as Harry came down, freshly showered and a little red in the face. “Does it protect you from something?” 

Harry had come in to see Loki sprawled out of his sofa and nursing a mug of fresh tea. There was a tea pot and another mug settled next to it on his oaken table. He indicated to the mug and pot, “for you.”

“Thanks, Harry said as he sat down and poured some of the tea inside. It was one of the special blends that Luna liked, a muggle recipe which involved fennel. Supposedly good for your health.

“Your charm Harry,” Loki said again, “I would love to know more about it.”

Harry was a little hesitant. “It’s just a normal earing and necklace set. Luna got it from her during her travels.”

“Indeed,” Loki purred, taking another sip. “I hear that jade is a good luck charm in some areas. I have also heard that it can protect one from minor curses and afflictions.” It was then that Harry saw Loki raise one of his brows in an enquiring manner. The bastard knew.

Harry could play his game though. He wouldn’t admit to anything. “That is a fine deduction, but in any case there are many charms and jewels out there that serve no purpose other than being something pretty to wear. This was simply worn by non-magical folk from the Orient. I simply wear it for Luna’s sake.”

“I see,” Loki said sipping his tea again. “In any case, you would wear it simply because it was a gift?” 

Harry gave a wry chuckle. “I’m quite a sentimental person, if you didn’t know.”

“The fact that you name your birds after those you knew that died during war speaks volumes.” Loki finished his tea and poured another cup. “Is it a way for you to hold onto their memory? Or is it because you are trying to gather together the family you never had before.”

Harry stopped sipping. He slammed his cup on the table and stood up. “I have things to get on with.” He said shortly. He walked away, fully knowing Loki was looking to get a rise from him.

Loki sat on the sofa, smirking up a storm. Harry definitely was an interesting person. He decided to follow, spotting Harry in the kitchen preparing some meat for a couple of owls that appeared to live within the house, and Fawkes, who was now perched on the young man’s shoulder.

“Here you go Fred, don’t swallow too quickly. The owl took the slightly hairy offering and swallowed it quickly in spite of Harry’s words. “You can be a right prat when you want to be.” Harry muttered without much conviction.

The god found himself leaning against the wall, watching Harry as if he were an interesting specimen. Loki waited.

His answer was met after a while. Harry had just cleaned up after preparing a simple breakfast spread of toast and different spreads. Loki was using his finger to pick up the rest of the Nutella within the jar.

“I do have a family, back in England. After my parents died I was taken in by my non-magical relatives. They didn’t want me. They hated me and my magic, wanting to stamp it out if they could.” Harry was speaking slowly, not really looking at anything. “Of course they couldn’t. I was neglected for most of my young life. But only until my eleventh birthday when Hagrid brought me my Hogwarts letter. The world of magic was then opened to me.”

Loki watched Harry, noting how the sadness that was apparent at the beginning of his story suddenly changed to become that of happiness. “I then met so many lovely people. People with magic, who were good and were nothing like the freaks my aunt, uncle and cousin made them out to be. They were more human than they could ever be, accepting an orphaned child into their midst, treating him like a friend, a brother and a son.” Loki could now see how passionate Harry was about his family. “And then the man who couldn’t love, didn’t understand what friends and family were, tore many of them apart in cold blood.”

Loki hummed, listening aptly. Much of the story he knew. Loki had source and knew much of the goings on within the magical world. It was only by luck that he came upon the ‘boy who lived’ himself. “I can see so much of myself in you.” Loki reiterated from the day before.

Harry nodded. “Why did you try to conquer earth?” He asked plainly. It was a question that wasn’t looking to judge, but to understand.

Loki thought about it for a moment. He placed the Nutella jar back down onto the counter and then swept some crumbs away. “I suppose it was also because I wanted to be accepted.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony arrived about two hours later, along with a woman with a professional air about her. She looked kind and trustworthy, following Tony into the house with a small smile.   
“You must be Harry,” she introduced herself as Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. 

Harry shook her hand. “It is lovely to meet you Miss Potts.” 

“Or you could call her Pepper. Everyone else does.” Tony supplied as he went over to start making a cup of coffee, totally ignoring Loki, who was sat near the kettle with a big smirk on his face. 

“Nice to see you again Anthony.” He said as he reached over and clutched at the coffee bottle. 

“Release. The. Coffee.” Said Tony in the grouchiest voice he could muster.

Both Harry and Pepper ignored the two in the background. Pepper already knew that Loki was potentially staying with Harry. Pepper was of course worried, but Tony was adamant that Harry was perfectly capable of looking after himself.

“I hear you want to make a promotional calendar for your park.” She asked Harry.

Harry nodded, swallowing hard. “Um, yes. It was an idea that came to me not long ago. I need to raise some extra money for vet care and such. I also want to expand the park, so I need to purchase extra land that lies on the outskirts. If I can raise enough extra I can give it to some charities also.”

“That sounds lovely. I bet Tony was quick to offer my services.” 

“He said there was no one better for this task.” Harry offered.

“That’s right. Pepper is the best. She could organise a party so devilishly good that even Captain Spangles himself would be upset to miss. Actually I still have to see him drunk. We need to do this party and get him drunk.” 

“No Tony, no parties.” Pepper admonished, placing her into Harry’s waiting arms. She then accepted a mug of coffee from Tony and took a sip. “I don’t think you could survive a party that could get Steve drunk. You would likely end up in the morgue the next morning. 

“Ouch Pep, you disregarding my drinking ability as that of a fifteen year olds first experience drinking at a party?”

“Compared to Steve you are a fifteen year old when it comes to alcohol.” She shot back.

“True,” Tony said, actually considering the situation.

“Can’t Captain America get drunk?” Harry asked.

Tony sat down next to Harry and put his arm around his shoulders, “The super soldier serum causes the poor guys metabolism to rocket through his system like a rampant hare during mating season. His body breaks down the alcohol molecules faster than he can drink.” Tony shook his head. “Poor guy is missing out.” 

“He should try the draught aged for a thousand years within the barrels of Grunhel’s fleet. That would do just the trick.” 

“If you want to take offering from strange gods.” Tony said, turning to Loki. 

“Oh not from me. Thor is particularly fond of the stuff.” 

Tony heaved a small laugh, “So you have more than watered down ale?” 

“Asgard is the leading authority when it comes to extravagant parties. You would love to learn, I’m sure.”

Before the two could argue, Harry left Tony’s slight hold, ducking into his sitting room so that he could get the bottle of fire whiskey from his shelf. 

He brought it back to the table. Poor Pepper looked very uncomfortable, listening to the way Tony bickered with Loki. Loki, however, wasn’t talking back much, merely smiling and having fun. 

“Here,” Harry said, plonking the bottle down.

Tony snatched it up almost immediately. “Blishen’s fire cinnamon whiskey,” He read, taking in the apparently new alcoholic beverage. He swivelled the bottle around so that he could read the passage at the back. “Brewed by Blishen and created within the wildest reaches of Scotland. Watch that you don’t end up marrying a Kelpie after you take a drunken tumble into the highland lock after too many whiskey shots.”

“What sort of massage was that?” Pepper asked after a small giggle.

“Words of wisdom if there ever was,” Loki said.

“Got any shot glasses?” Tony asked Harry, fumbling with the top.

Harry took the glass, not letting Tony know that a non- magical would never be able to open it. “Want to help me Pepper?”

Pepper looked happy to leave the table. She followed Harry over to the cabinets to the side of his kitchen. Harry noticed that Pepper was a very tall woman, even though she was wearing shoes with a slight heel. 

The shot glasses were collected and the Whiskey poured evenly into each glass.

Pepper and Harry brought two glasses each back to the table. They were then distributed to each occupant. “It is best to drink it down quickly.”

“Let us do a countdown,” Tony said excitedly even though he was eager to try the new brand. He knew by instinct that this was a wizard’s drink. “3-2-1-“

They all drank the concoction down in one swallow. Both Pepper and Tony gasped, not used to how fiery the drink was. 

“Whoa, I feel like I was kicked in the gullet by Natasha.” Tony croaked.

Pepper was trying her best to appear unaffected, but you could tell she was by the fact her face was trying to contort into a slightly disgusted twitch. 

Both Harry and Loki could cope with the potency. Harry had had it before and knew what to expect, and Loki had drank even stronger still. 

“That wasn’t bad at all. It was rather flavoursome.” The dark god said, taking all the empty glasses and using his magic to pop them into the sink without even moving from his place at the counter.

“You little imp,” Tony pinched Harry’s cheek. Harry laughed. “Best drink ever!”

“I could procure a bottle for you if you wanted.” Harry said, fully knowing what Tony would say.

“Heck yes. Fireball punch at my next party. I would like to see the spy twins survive that!”

Harry took Pepper on a personal tour of the park. Tony followed along whilst Loki returned to being Severus, choosing to follow in their wake as they walked. Fawkes stayed with Loki, watching him closely.

Pepper loved the park, especially the owls. Her favourite was definitely Lily, the patient Barn Owl that allowed Pepper to get close and personal. Her reactions when the Owl walked onto her arm was worlds away to how Tony reacted back in New York.

“She is so beautiful,” Pepper said as she gently stroked her soft chest feathers. For a Barn Owl she was very white.

“She is named after my mother,” Harry said.

Tony was quiet for once.

“Your mother has a lovely name,” Pepper politely put out there. “It is a good name for this beauty here.”

Harry then proceeded to tip Peppers arm back so that Lily had to flap her wings to stay balanced. Pepper giggled like a fifteen year old on her prom night. 

They returned back to the house, the plans for the photo shoot falling into place. It would be shot within the park itself, with the backdrop being different sections of the park.   
Tony would organise the collection of the rest of his team. Pepper insisted that Tony call each one personally to ask their express permission. Tony knew that Steve and Natasha had returned from their previous mission that meant they had missed the science fair.

“Please tell me you will partner Steve up with Minerva.” Tony pleaded. They had visited the timid girl, checking to see how well she was doing. Minerva was doing a lot better, and looked far healthier than before. 

“Only if Thor has a shot with Severus,” Harry joked once Loki landed on his shoulder. Fawkes was perched on Tony’s shoulder and nibbling at his hair. Tony didn’t really react, which showed how well the two got on with each other.

Loki’s raptor glare was fierce, but Harry felt that Loki found the prospect amusing. He loved to fool Thor in any capacity.

“Well, that is so totally settled. Let’s allow Pepper to do her magic whilst we plan who gets which bird.”

“Mate, you should leave that all to me. You get the rest of the team here.” Harry said, excited at the prospect of the whole team together and in his park.

Tony was gleeful. “This is gonna’ be so good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Please drop a comment (but only if you want to).


	18. A great day for some modelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news guys. This is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Harry felt a little bit awkward when it came down to it. 

Even with Fawkes trying to catch his attention by nibbling on his ear didn’t do much to shake Harry.

Tony and Pepper had turned up a few days later with a convoy made up of three cars and a van. Pepper had said hello to Harry before going over to the van to talk to a couple who had jumped out the front. Obviously the camera crew. 

What got Harry was the number of people who had turned up to model for the calendar.

Tony was talking to Bruce, who actually looked non- sheepish for once. He looked fresh and seemed to be enjoying the peace and sunlight of the outdoors. Bruce evidently came in the Audi with Tony and Pepper. Not only was there Bruce, but also another man Harry recognised. Harry had seen this man in photos with Tony before. Colonel James Rhodes. 

Tony then noted Clint, who had been driving a rent car, jump from the seat after he put the car into park. A woman with dark red hair and piercing eyes joined Clint in the sunlight. Thor soon joined the trio, causing the car to rock as he heaved himself from the back. 

“Don’t leave Mjolnir on the seat Thor. I’m not sure the suspension can take it!” Clint joked, smiling a mile wide. He looked over to Harry, happiness at seeing Fawkes perched on his shoulder. Fawkes trilled and flapped over to him, landing on the other man’s shoulder. “Hey there beauty. Miss me?”

“Young Harry, it is wonderful to see you again.” Thor walked over with Natasha following closely. 

“Nice to see you too Thor. How are things?” Harry asked. Thor seemed to radiate warmth and sunlight, so different to Loki. They really were two opposing forces of nature; fire and ice to those who got to know them.

“I fair well. I am enjoying my time on Midgard.” The sound of a throat clearing was then heard, Natasha glancing over at Thor expectantly. “Ah, I am being rather rude. Harry, please meet the Widow, Natasha Romanoff.”

Harry felt slightly nervous. Tony had told him to be wary of the Black Widow, for she was an assassin with the ability to crush a man’s neck with her thighs and plant them within solid concrete. Harry wasn’t expecting the woman to smile so kindly. “It is lovely to finally meet you Harry. Clint has been talking about you.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Harry said, suddenly very shy. Natasha really was a very beautiful woman. Almost like a seductress. No wonder she had a reputation for her beauty which bellied her deadliness in battle. Natasha shook his hand formally, ignoring how nervous Harry was looking. 

“I think you have terrified Harry enough, thanks Nat.” Tony said, turning up at Harry’s side and kissing his cheek in greeting. Both Natasha and Thor smiled brightly at the move.  
“Hi Harry,” Bruce said, arriving with Tony to the little gathering in front of his house. 

“Wotcher Bruce.” Harry greeted. He felt more at ease with Bruce. The man didn’t possess an overpowering personality, so Harry got along with him well.

Clint wondered over with Fawkes chattering on his shoulder. “I think you bird fancies me!” he said in way of greeting. Harry remembered how much of a lax personality Clint had. The man was there to crack a joke and have fun. A little like Tony in some ways. 

“Who fancies who?” A new voice chimed in.

Everyone looked around simultaneously. “Ah, Captain. Meet Harry, leader of all bird folk.” Tony indicated Harry by clutching his shoulders and turning Harry to face the newcomer.

Steve Rogers was carrying a black travel case on his back as he came up to the small group, another man at his side. Harry didn’t know who the newcomer was. 

Steve smiled kindly. “Nice to see you Harry. Too bad we couldn’t meet whilst you were in New York. Nat and I had been gone for a while then.”

Harry nodded. He didn’t want to ask where because he knew it was prying. “Never mind, we have met now.” He said, swallowing. Steve, like Tony, had a big presence and made Harry feel a little intimidated. 

“This is Sam Wilson. He is new on the team. Known as Falcon.” Steve introduced. 

Sam stepped forwards and shook Harry’s hand. “I hear you have an amazing attitude towards the kind covered in feathers.” He said.

“Oh yes. I’m sure we can pair you off with a nice Falcon of some kind. Same way we shall pair Clint off with a Hawk.”

“Hey, I get on with any bird. Just cus my codename contains ‘Hawk’ don’t mean I go around obsessing over Hawks.”

“Come on Clint. It’s a cliché that needs dealing with in the correct manner. There would be outbreak if you had photos taken with something as majestic as an Eagle.” Tony joked, slapping Clint on the back. 

Harry scowled. “All birds of prey are majestic, even the tiniest little Owl.”

“I love how passionate you are Raven.” Tony flirted.

“It’s getting weird now.” Natasha commented.

Harry asked the group to follow him. “Would anyone like a drink?”

Thor was the first to answer, his hearty voice heard well above the chatter. “Yes please Harry. Maybe something sweet?”

Harry chuckled, walking in with Thor. The others followed close behind. Harry would never forget this surreal moment. Here were the heroes of New York, the Avengers that defeated an alien army. All of this because Tony took a fancy to one of his photos and asked him to come along and showcase his beloved birds.

“What is this place called Harry?” Natasha asked as Harry dished out refreshments.

“This place is called Hedwig’s Owl and Raptor Menagerie. It is named after the very first Owl I had during school.” Harry replied, giving the woman a drink of juice.   
Natasha had ponderous expression on her face, “It’s a lovely name. Strange name though.” She finished, a question hidden within the words.

“It’s a name I picked up within one of my old school textbooks. I’m certain of its origins.”

Natasha hummed. 

“That black bird over there,” Thor pointed over to the sitting room. Harry followed his directions and saw Severus sat there, watching the party from a ways off. “He is a splendid looking individual.”

“Yes, he is.” Harry spluttered. “He is a stunning example of a Great black Hawk.” Harry hoped Loki wouldn’t mock Harry later on. Although Harry suspected the god was wary of the Avengers. He didn’t blame him, even if Loki was the one who forced their hand before. 

“I see. He rather reminds me of the bird Loki once had as a pet when we were growing up.” Thor shared nonchalantly. Harry was interested suddenly, including the others.

“Loki had something he actually cared about?” Clint said, disbelieving. 

“Oh yes. Loki actually was rather, let’s say-,” Thor thought for a second, “My brother had a certain kinship with animals. I reckon it was because they couldn’t argue back.”

Tony snickered, shooting Severus a look. The bird didn’t look too happy. His feathers were bristled and his emerald glare was frosty. “Oh, I bet!”

Clint huffed, took a swift swig of his drink before talking again, “I find it hard to believe that Loki could care for anything.” Clint remarked, still sore over the brainwashing.

Thor nodded. “Aye, tis sad what happened to cause our views to change of him.” Thor then looked distant. Loki looked away.

“Hi everybody,” Pepper said as she entered the room. “Keaton and Vivi will be ready for you soon, if you would like to get yourselves ready.”

“Thanks Pep.” Tony said.

“If you guys would like to change at all, you can head upstairs and use any of the rooms.” Harry said, knowing that he had put all his moving photos and other magical artefacts away. No way was he going to leave that stuff out when Clint and Natasha were here. 

Once those that needed to change carried their suits upstairs, Harry ushered Pepper to a seat. Tony sat next to them, Rhodey leaning against the counter with a glass raised to his lips. Bruce remained seated. The two geniuses chatted whilst Harry smiled at Pepper.

“Would you like a drink Pepper? You have been working very hard.” Harry had fresh glass of apple juice ready.

Pepper took it with a relieved smile. “Thank you so much Harry. You really are a gentleman.” 

Harry blushed.

“You may want to stop blushing like that,” Bruce joked, comfortable with everyone, “Tony may just jump your bones.

“And do unspeakable things to you,” Rhodey built on the joke. 

Tony pretended to sound affronted, giving Bruce a light slap on the back. He false glared at Rhodey “as if I would do that!”

All five of them laughed.

It didn’t take long until the first Avenger, that being Steve, walked downstairs wearing his gear. The heavy Kevlar armour that was painted with the colours of the American flag really cut an acutely striking look. His shield was strapped to his back as if he were ready for a dangerous mission. 

“Nice one Steve,’ I think Harry may just get a new crush. If we are lucky” Bruce laughed. 

“Oi,” Tony pointed at Bruce again. “No more candy land for you when you get back.” 

Bruce took his glasses off his face and began to clean them on his pale yellow shirt. “I though the term, ‘science bros’ gave me immunity from your slight tantrums.” He placed his glasses back onto his face.

“No, that gives you immunity if you Hulk out and break anything. I won’t be the one to kick you out if the Hulk gets pissed, but I will if you carry on with the Banner cheek.” 

“Oh, as I recall, ‘science bros’ was a Bruce Banner thing, not a ‘Hulk’ thing.”

“He does drive a fair point Tony,” Steve interjected as he sat down again. Harry watched the man, looking over at the shield with stars in his eyes. 

Steve caught his look and smiled kindly. “Would you like to hold it?”

Harry nodded immediately, once again feeling like a schoolboy when he had won Quidditch. Steve expertly unclasped the shield, doing a classy little wrist movement which meant the shield was flipped around so that Harry could hold onto the strap inside.

“Oh, remind me to place that electromagnet within the shield for you.” Tony remembered suddenly once he saw that old strap Steve was using at the moment. 

Harry held onto it, feeling its weight by testing his arm strength with it on. It wasn’t as heavy as he thought it would be, but it was still too heavy for a little guy like himself to wield for hours. Steve must have packed a wallop within those muscles. 

“Hey, looking good there kid!”

All eyes set on Clint, black Kevlar and quiver strapped to his body and back. His bow slung over one shoulder causally. 

“Are those trick arrows?” Harry asked, thanking Steve and returning his shield to him. He was a little too proud to fanboy for too long, even though he felt giddy inside at having actually held Captain America’s shield. It was like seeing the Iron Man armour up close and personal.

“You bet. Tony has created all the best shin dig that a single arrow can hold: Tracking, putty, EMP, Taser, bomb, lasso- oh there are also normal arrows, you know, to keep with tradition.”

“How Plebeian.” Tony coughed.

Harry shoved Tony, “don’t tell me, you made Clint all those arrows, even the ‘Plebeian’ ones.” His voice was snide, but full of humour.

Tony pinched his ravens’ nose.

“Poor kid.” Rhodey said.

Sam came down after, wearing strong looking clothing as well. This material looked lighter though. He had a set of high tech looking pilot’s goggles hanging from his neck and there was a metal backpack type thing strapped to his back. “What am I missing?” He asked. 

“Just these guys flirting up a storm.” Steve nonchalantly shared as he sipped the juice he was drinking before he went to change. “I think you came down at the wrong time.”

“Old man is probably feeling his oats again!” Tony said, grasping Steve’s hand and batting his eyelashes at him. “Don’t worry honey, I’m sure you will get lucky sometime.” 

Steve scowled and whipped his hand away. “Always the old man jokes-“he grumbled under his breath.

“Your hawk is most interesting!” Thor rumbled as he walked out of the sitting room, resplendent in his Asgardian armour. Mjolnir was tied to his hip.   
“When did you change big guy?” Tony asked.

Thor just laughed. “That matters not. I see that everyone appears ready.” 

Everyone nodded and began to chat again. “All right, where to then?” Clint asked.

Harry stood up and went about collecting all the empty glasses. “Head out towards the forest habitat. Pepper knows the way.”

Severus landed on Harry’s shoulder, ready for the interesting events that are going to unfold.

Everyone then made their way out the back patio, filing out into the park beyond. Just before Tony could follow, Harry caught him by the elbow.  
“Tony,” Harry said to the man quietly. “May I have a quick word before we start today?”

The man turned and gave Harry a sideways look. “Okay, if you insist Raven.” Harry led him away from the others.

Fawkes came along with Tony whilst Loki remained on Harry’s shoulder. Harry simply led the way to the visitor centre, which was situated close to his house. It was where tourists could get information on the different birds, enrol on falconry courses and such. It was perfectly private on a day where the park was closed. The only person to be found there was Luna, who was sat at a desk, writing something up. 

“You know don’t you, Mr Stark?” Luna said in her omniscient way. Harry hadn’t a clue how she did it. She wasn’t even into divination, but she appeared more susceptible to the world’s energies than Trelawney ever was. 

“Oh you bet I do. I want to know everything!” The engineer said with a dead serious tone.

“I never had the chance to say this before Tony.” Harry too was very serious. “I need you to keep this a secret from the others.” Harry turned to Loki too. “You as well Loki. I can’t afford to anger the American ministry of magic. I’m already expecting a witch from Muggle affairs to come and talk tomorrow. I had to tell her that Tony was my partner to not get into trouble for disclosing the statute of secrecy to a non-magical.” Harry found himself blushing fiercely, but said it nonetheless.

Tony placed his arm around Harry’s waist in spite of Loki and Fawkes on their shoulders. Thankfully the two gave them space and flew off to stand on the desk Luna was writing at. She reached over and gave Fawkes a stroke on his chest. 

“Do you really mean it Harry?” Tony asked, eyes smouldering. 

Harry choked. “Err, yeah- um… I mean-“Harry glanced away, unable to look into the older man’s eyes. There was too much emotion there.

“Just kiss him Mr Stark. That will help to quell his stuttering.” Luna smiled.

Tony didn’t need any more prompting. He bent down and gave Harry a large and passionate tongue tying session. 

Tony wrapped his arms around the slighter man, taking him in and hoping Harry would accept.

Harry did, his heart always open for more love. Harry languished the moment. 

The two broke after a minute, breathing hard. “I guess we are official now?” Tony asked. 

“I guess so,” Harry replied, incredulous that it went so well. Harry was literally put on the spot when he got the howler earlier that morning, expecting immediate correspondence. Harry had to speak loudly at the Howler; it was a new feature so that a wizard or witch didn’t have to write back. Harry had felt stupid, screaming at a piece of paper, but never mind.

Tony smiled widely, his goatee stretched with how bug the smile actually was. “Oh and, I won’t tell a soul, not even captain thunder out there. I can’t speak for Loki though,” He scowled, looking over at the bird. 

The bird in question was preening, pretending to take no notice of the two. “Yeah you, bird brain.” Tony pointed with one hand, the other still placed on Harry’s lower back. “If I hear even the slightest inkling of you letting it slip, expect a repulsor to the face. I don’t mind the scent of burnt feathers.” 

Loki looked at Tony and then shifted. “Of course, Man of Iron.” Loki stepped forward. “I mean Harry no harm, and I would hate to cause him problems.”

“Oh yeah, as if you being here isn’t a problem at all.”

Loki scowled darkly. “Watch what you say around me, Anthony.” His voice held a warning growl that made chills run down both Tony’s and Harry’s spine. “I would hate to think what could happen when you find yourself experiencing performing issues.” Loki smirked.

“Ouch, you got me there big guy.” Tony muttered, not sure whether he should laugh or get angry at the intimate implication. Tony was amazed Loki remembered that little statement.

“Guys, please.” Harry pleaded. 

“I think the others are wondering where you are.” Luna interjected suddenly. She stepped away from the table, finding her way to the door with her long luminous curls following in her wake. She opened the door and stepped out. 

“They are right here everybody.” Harry heard Luna talk to someone outside.

Luckily Loki had already shifted back to being Severus and was now perched on Tony’s shoulder, his talons almost digging in in warning. 

“Are we gonna start this, or are you two going to leave and get a room,” Clint called.

“I will drop you in the ocean bird brain.” Tony called back, stepping back out into the sunshine.

The two carried on bickering as Harry led them further into the park. It was near the woodland habitat that they met the photographers. “Good day ladies and Gentleman!” The male of the pair, Keaton, said as he fiddled with a top of the range camera that was slung around his neck. Harry suspected he was playing around with the apertures which would take a great picture within the natural light.

“I met Harry yesterday, and he told me a rough idea of what he would like doin.’ He asked that we keep it as plain and simple as possible, turning his nose up at our best make-up artist, stating that he wanted to see the Avengers as they would appear in real life.” That statement got a couple of murmurs from a couple of the assembled. “Who would like to go first?”

Natasha seemed ready. She stepped forwards before anyone else did. All stealth and black cat-suit. 

“I have the perfect bird for you Miss Romanoff,” Harry said as he walked beside her, taking her in the direction of a certain steppe eagle. “I hear you can handle big blokes.”  
Natasha smirked. “I have had dealings with them, yes.” 

They arrived at the hut where Sirius was resting. His massive bulk huddled under the shade of the wooden roofing. He turned to look at the group, his yellow eyes watching without any fear.

“I figured that being the smallest Avenger would make Sirius look even bigger. Also the fact that his looks are also deceptive. He is actually a big softy.”  
“You saying I am a big softy too.” Natasha toyed.

Harry spluttered. “Um no, nothing like that. Tony told me that you were actually hiding many faces under a stoic and sexy façade. His words, not mine.”

“Really Harry, you had to tell her I said that.” Tony admonished without any anger. “She will kill both of us now.”

Harry was about to retort when Natasha simply moved closer to the eagle. “It matters not boys. This one will do just fine.”

Harry swallowed and nodded. He then rummaged around in the large bag he had brought with him, bringing out a thick dragonhide glove for protection. “Wear this. Now, he may be a bird with hollow bones, but he is actually quite heavy. Just brace yourself. Come Sirius.”

Sirius fluttered over immediately once Harry placed a bit of meat in Natasha’s hand. He ripped into it, swallowing the morsel down. 

It went like that. The two photographers took shots at different angles, all beneath the shade of a large oak tree. The dappled light added to the effect, giving the serene looking Natasha added beauty whilst the size and coal black feathers of Sirius represented her ferocity in battle. 

It was odd to the other Avengers, how a bird could almost dwarf one of their adept members. On her arm the bird towered over her. His wingspan must have been as wide as she was tall.

“Tip your arm back. He will flap his wings,” Tony said unexpectedly, surprising everyone else.

Natasha did so. Sirius began to earnestly flap his wings to keep balanced. Natasha actually smiled an open mouthed smile, her hair getting thrown about in the wind. 

“That was a great photo!” Vivi said excitedly. Has more energy about it. Now, I believe we are done here. Who would like to go next?” 

Tony pushed Bruce forwards, who had to quickly place his glasses back onto his nose before they fell off with the motion. “Brucie-bear needs a turn.”

Harry patted the man on the back. “No worries Bruce, I have the perfect lady for you.” 

They all followed Harry to the owl house. It was in here that Harry found Lily resting with her mate James, who was another Barn Owl with an unusual smoky face. The two were trying their best to ignore the play of Colin and Fred, who were fluttering around and causing a ruckus.

“Hey boys, chill will you. We have guests.” Harry called out, gaining the attention of the birds. Colin fluttered over and landed on Thor, remembering him from the expo. He hooted and nibbled on one of his golden locks. 

“Nice to see you again little bird.” Thor greeted, giving Colin a scratch on his chin. 

Harry smiled. He walked over to the Barn Owl pair, “hi you two. Is it okay if Lily comes and takes a photo with Bruce?”

Lily hooted whilst James cast yellow eyes over Harry. He was sleepy but understood. Only, he too perked up once Lily flew over and landed on Bruce’s shoulder suddenly. James followed and landed on Bruce’s other shoulder. 

“I think James wants to be in on it too. You don’t mind do you, Bruce?”

“Not at all.” Bruce smiled, lifting and extending his right arm out to allow the two birds to sit together.

They decided that the best place for Bruce was to sit down on a tree stump in the sunshine. The light caught on the golden hues of both owls feathers, making them glow as if they were burnished gold. Bruce looked oddly handsome, with his shirt missing a couple of buttons at the top and his skin catching some long needed rays.

Bruce felt calm as well. It seemed that the beast inside felt well that day too, what with the birds feeling comfortable and tranquil. Lily was perceptive of those she met. She could tell when someone was tense. She really was a patient and lovely girl.

James, on the other hand, was rather cheeky. One of the photos included James gently gnawing on Bruce’s nose with his beak. He then moved up and took the man’s glasses right off his face and held them in his beak with his wings out in triumph. That was the photo everyone knew was going to be used. 

“Ooh please. Steve next. Do you have freedom ready?” Tony pleaded with Harry, ignoring a scowling Severus, who was getting irritated at how bouncy Tony was being.

“If you mean Minerva, then yes. It would be best if everyone didn’t get too close. She is still a little nervous around strange people.”

“Who is Minerva?” Steve asked, following beside Harry as Bruce attempted to get his glasses back from James.

“Oh, just a lady I rescued and brought in. She is the newest addition to the park. You will love her.”

They arrived to see Minerva watching everyone very closely. Fawkes was with her already, having flown ahead once it was decided Steve would be the next to be photographed.   
Fawkes was trilling to Minerva, easing her nervousness. 

The other Avengers stayed back, giving her space. Only Tony and Steve were near, with Keaton preparing the camera and tripod.

It would be nice to have the Captain raise his shield with Minerva perched on the top, if possible.” Keaton suggested, turning to Harry for confirmation.

“Sounds good. Here Mini.” He coaxed Minerva over, his hand covered in the dragonhide glove with a piece of meat held in the palm. 

It took a moment but Minerva eventually came over. She timidly nibbled on the meat as Harry urged her to perch on the shield.

“I should have known Tony would request I be photographed with a bold eagle. It was his idea, wasn’t it?”

Harry chuckled. “Of course. But then the bold eagle is a symbol of American freewill. It is a perfect match.”

“This would work nicely for Iron Patriot too.” Tony put on his best war boy gruff accent.

“It’s War Machine. How often do I need to tell you?” Rhodey rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. 

“Where did you leave your armour?” Harry asked.

“It’s waiting at the front of the house.” Rhodey replied.

“Yeah, it looks like the guard dog it was always destined to be.” Tony joked. 

“Won’t someone try to take it?” Harry worried.

“Nah. As if anyone could easily shift it around. “

They stopped when Steve managed to strike his first pose with Minerva. He was slow and gentle, taking into account how nervous the bald eagle was.

Steve was asked to do different poses, albeit being mindful of Minerva, who was still a little nervous. They needed to keep it short and sweet.

Steve stood in the sun, his shield glinting in the light. Minerva had her wings partially out, casting an interesting shadow onto the ground. 

It was found that Steve looked good when he was partially turned away from the camera, his strong jaw and profile on for display. His shield was raised proudly with Minerva watching the camera as it clicked.

Once finished Minerva was glad to return to her favourite spot in the tree. Steve thanked her for her time, even though he thought she wouldn’t really understand. Harry suspected that the small rasp from her beak was acknowledgement to Steve for the thanks.

“Okay, me next, what have you got?” Clint moved forwards, jumping on the spot in the dirt.

“Woah, who said you should go next, Springy?” Sam interjected, pushing Clint. 

“Cus I am one of the original Avengers! Huh, yes, that is the reason. Newbies should come last.”

“So Thor, you next.” Tony said, speaking out. “Severus is just desperate to have his photo taken with you. It will be like those photo’s infant school children get with their siblings.”

Both Harry and Severus shot Tony serious looks. Tony ignored their scowls, deriving humour from Thor’s confused face. 

“How could a bird be my sibling?” He asked.

“Never mind that Thor, Tony is just being a prat.” Harry led Thor off, but not without mouthing a warning at Tony as he passed, face thunderous.

Severus hopped from Tony’s shoulder, but not without pinching his talons in slightly. He then landed on Thor’s shoulder for the first time. He felt a little excitement creep up on him. He loved fooling his brother.

“Okay then. How would you like this one?” Keaton asked.

“With his top off!” Vivi joked, twiddling with her cameras settings. Luna, who was sat next to her just laughed.

“Hardy-har-har.”

Thor brandished his hammer, sparks flying off it. Severus used a little magic to dampen the little electrical surges, causing Thor to crinkle his brow in confusion.  
Harry tried not to giggle. Luna certainly was though. 

Thor summoned up a wind, the clouds covering the harsh sunlight and creating a moody atmosphere which suited the two brothers.   
Everyone complained when it began to rain.

It really helped to get an amazing photo though. With the wet dripping off golden hair and obsidian feathers, solemn faces on the two figures as they faced the same direction; Severus actually allowing the two brothers to get a wonderful photo together with the droplets of water running down themselves. 

Thor had his hammer slung over his shoulder. Severus grasped the hammerhead with his talons, his wings slightly flared. The rain cascaded from the primaries, giving them a waterfall effect. His beak was open and his tongue was placed directly in between the upper and lower beak, as if he was about to chant a spell in that form. 

“No that is a super photo,” Vivi congratulated Keaton on his work. “But now the models that haven’t been photographed are sopping wet.”

Thor scratched his head. “I do apologize.” He said, banishing the clouds away. The sun came back out.

“Okay, let’s have an intermission. Let’s all sit in the sun, have a drink and dry out,” Harry suggested. The others easily agreed. 

They sat outside for easily an hour. The sun was so hot that everyone dried out nicely. 

“Now it’s my turn,” Clint said.

“Sure, sure. I have someone you can be seen with.” Harry joked. Clint couldn’t retort in time before Harry brought his fingers to his lips.  
Harry whistled loudly. There was a pause and then soon enough a small bird suddenly flew in.

“This is Cedric. He is a Goshawk.” He gave Cedric a stroke down his back. “Good to see you buddy.”

Cedric trilled. Cedric liked to travel around, so it was lucky he was within the park today. Harry had seen him flying around the day before and hoped he would stick about longer. Cedric was one of the only birds that came when he whistled.

“It would be kind of obvious for Clint to draw his bow and have both man and bird look as if they are aiming.” Vivi said, preparing her camera.

Clint agreed wholeheartedly. He posed with his bow, his stance perfect, and the arrow he chose had ends that lit up with red lights. Harry placed Cedric onto Clint’s shoulder. The man had well padded shoulders, so he was protected from Cedric’s fierce talons.

Cedric was a little distracted though. In the end Harry had to click his tongue in front of Clint to get the bird to look in the same direction.

“Trust Clint to have the most distracted bird of the lot.” Tony chuckled, nudging Steve in the ribs.

Steve recoiled, annoyance on his face. “Yes Tony. It hasn’t been your turn yet.”

“What are you insinuating. Fawkes and I get on splendidly. Right ashes!”

Fawkes trilled and hopped onto his shoulder again. 

“Hey guys, shut up.” Clint said, his muscles taught as he held the arrow in place.

Vivi took the camera off the tripod. “Okay, all done here. I have some good ones.”

“Yes, you got their eyes nicely.” Pepper commented, looking over at the photos.

“Of course. They are Hawkeye after all. Their sight is their best asset.”

“Do you hear that?” Clint cheered. “My best assets are my eyes. I must have the prettiest eyes here.”

Everyone shook their heads. 

“No, Harry has the prettiest eyes here.” Natasha said with deadly seriousness.

Harry blushed again.

“Now you have done it. Come here,” Tony hugged Harry, kissing him quickly. “I could never stay away from someone who blushes so cutely.

Harry coughed. “Ah, Sam, your turn next.” He changed the subject quickly, trying to shove off his embarrassment. Clint looked a little glum, but mostly he looked amused.  
“Yes, finally. Who do I get?” He asked.

Harry brought them over to the open air field where the bird shows took place. Luna was there, already with Remus settled on her arm. Remus saw Harry and then took off.  
The little Hobby ducked and dived around, darting like a swallow with great speed. He didn’t land. 

“Ah, I think I get it.” Bruce said, trying his best to follow the bird’s movements. “You have to fly with it Sam.”

Sam looked to Bruce, incredulous. “You are kidding right? How can I fly with a real bird?”

“Remus is well trained. I’m hoping that if you fly around up there he will follow with you.”

“Seems like a huge expectation.” Sam shook his head. “Okay, I will try this ridiculous scheme.” His wings then unfolded from his pack and then the man jumped into the air with amazing grace.

“Woah, that was so cool,” Harry jumped up. “Those wings were so amazing. It looks like a great way to fly.”

“Hey,” Tony placed is arm around Harry’s shoulder, abashed. “I can fly at supersonic speed. Isn’t that even more amazing?”

Harry turned to the inventor, a sly look on his face. “Oh certainly, but your suit doesn’t have any wings. Whats up with that?”

“You sly devil.”

“This will be a challenge Viv.” Keaton said, zoom lens ready to go. 

“Certainly will Keat.”

Harry turned to the two photographers, suddenly remembering two young men with flaming red hair and identical smiles. He felt nostalgia hit him hard.

Falcon flew around, gliding as if he were a real bird. Luckily Remus decided to follow. He was like a little flash of lightning. His red legs and speckled body was small, but noticeable. Vivi and Keaton must have taken dozens of photos, trying their best to meet the most challenging photo session yet.

It was the longest session to go on. By the time Remus had flown back down to meet Luna; who had a palm full of fresh meat, Sam was bored of flying around in circles.  
He landed back onto the grass, his wings folding back in. “How was it?” He asked. 

“Terrible,” Tony said immediately.

“He is joking Sam.” Natasha cuffed Tony on the back of the head.

“Actually, it is hard to tell just yet,” Vivi was sorting through the photos. “Remus is so small that it is hard to tell here he is placed within these photos. We will have to upload them onto the computer and let you know if we got any good ones.”

“Yes, so we can come back if you didn’t get a good one?” Clint asked. 

“You guys are welcome back here anytime.” Harry said.

Clint cheered.

“Oh, now I believe just myself and my armour buddy are left.” Tony raised his arm, Fawkes walking down onto it. He also placed his other arm around Rhodey’s shoulder. “Suits on or off.” 

The Avengers rolled their eyes.

Unfortunately for Tony, his phone went off in his trousers. He picked it out and read the message that came up on the screen. His happy expression dropped instantly.

“Good job you guys are already suited up. It’s Jarvis.” Everyone perked up.

“I have a hit. Loki’s sceptre has been located.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bought 'The cursed child' yesterday. I'm nearly done with it, and wow. It is totally not what I expected. I adore Scorpius though 3 Anyway, This is moving on to the Ultron arc now. It won't follow the film, so no worries about me repeating script and storyline that has already been told.


	19. An unexpected trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After lots of reviews by confused readers I have edited this chapter. I hope it now makes more sense.

Harry was staring into the garden from his place on the patio stones. He had a blanket laid out, along with a glass of pumpkin juice and a cinnamon roll. The evening air was warm and still, the faeries fluttering about the garden with their colourful bodies lighting the foliage. Harry saw one of the faeries hovering around the succulent leaves of the rhododendron bush, tending to its eggs. 

Harry sighed, his chin in his hands and his body hunched over. It was practically the end of summer and the leaves on the trees were beginning to yellow.

It had been quiet there for the past few days, ever since Tony and everyone else disappeared on a new mission. Even Loki deemed it worthwhile to follow them, albeit without them noticing. Just like Tony and Thor, Loki wanted the sceptre back at all costs.

Harry was acutely worried. He had heard on the news that morning of an accident deep in Wakanda where the Hulk went on a rampage within the city. Many people had died and many more had been caught up in the melee, injured and trapped.

Harry felt sadness prick at his heart, both for the people lost and that of his friend, who would have to live with that quilt. At least Tony was there to help in the end.

Now they had disappeared.

“Where could they have gone?” Harry pondered to himself.

He drank the last of his beverage, ate the cinnamon role by stuffing it into his face in two huge bites and then retreated back inside. He shut the patio door with his wand.  
“Night Fawkes, I’m off to bed.” Harry called to the red bird, scuffing his feet along the carpet.

Fawkes trilled and followed Harry up the stairs. He didn’t like how glum his friend was, so he decided to trill a jaunty little song.

Harry smirked, especially when he saw Fawkes bob his head up and down from his perch on the banister.

“Thanks mate, you certainly know how to cheer me up.” Harry sighed again, “I will be fine. I’m just worried for those guys, especially Tony and Bruce. Also I hope Loki isn’t getting himself into any more trouble.”

“Fawkes nodded.

Harry quickly made himself ready for bed by stripping his clothes off and putting clean boxers and an old t shirt on. He slipped into the covers and used his wand to turn all the lights off. He forgot to take his contacts out. 

Harry bid Fawkes good night and then closed his eyes.

He tossed and turned, throwing the covers about and rumpling the sheets. He couldn’t drift off. His mind was running a mile a minute. He hadn’t been this worried since his Horcrux hunt. He knew that his life wasn’t on the line, but the main problem was that the people he cared about were in deep trouble. 

Harry was woken suddenly with someone shaking his shoulder rather urgently. He blinked his eyes open to see a dark shape blotting his vision. Harry jerked awake and groaned when a harsh light blurred in his vision. It was a golden light, intense albeit brief. It was with a whoosh of light and sound and then everything was still.

Harry swayed on the spot once he felt firm ground beneath his feet. 

“I am sorry Harry, but I didn’t have much time.” Harry heard the sentence get growled out in a familiar husky drawl.

“Loki?” Harry rubbed his head. He was fiercely awake now but a headache was looming on the edge of his brain, “what the hell?

“Do not worry about that for now. Please sit down.” Loki shoved Harry’s wand in his hand and then rushed off, leaving Harry there to stew. 

The young man gripped his wand and finally took a good look around, trying to figure out what had happened and what was going on. He was very confused.

“Loki, why am I in the Avengers tower?” He asked, noticing the sleek interior. Well, once sleek interior. There was broken glass scattered everywhere and most of the furniture was broken. Harry could see more damages in the walls, as if spells were fired, and it made him wonder what had been going on here. Anxiety pooled within his belly, a feeling he hasn’t felt since the time he had to hunt Horcrux’s. 

“Harry?” Harry turned to face Tony and Bruce, looking down at him from the elevated area where a lab was situated. They looked surprised to see him. Harry did his best to keep his wand out of sight.

“Honestly, I don’t know why or how I got here.” Honestly, whatever type of teleportation that was, It wasn’t apparition. It felt infinitely better than the sensation of getting shoved through a thin rubber tube. 

Tony made his way towards the stairs, taking them two at a time as he practically waltzed towards Harry. Once they were within a foot of each other the older man practically launched at harry, carefully grasping his face and giving it a loving kiss. “Good to see you too Tony,” Harry gasped, a mix of shock and happiness whirring through his brain. 

Tony practically dragged Harry up the stairs with him, paying no mind to his apparent state of undress. It was a little chilly and Harry desperately needed some shoes before he stood on some shard of glass and left bloody footprints about.

“Um, Tony…” Harry followed, but took care to step wherever it was clean. “You got any shoes that I can borrow?” 

Tony carried on walking, but looked down to see that Harry was indeed barefoot, and wearing no trousers for that matter, simply a pair of baggy grey boxers and a simple black t shirt.

“Sorry Tweety, totally occupied here. One moment Banner.” Tony then dragged Harry back the other way towards Tony’s living quarters. They appeared segregated from the rest of the floor, allowing the owner some privacy from the communal aspects of the lab and living room area.

Harry soon found himself dressed up in a pair of comfy dark blue jogging bottoms, socks and a pair of shoes that were too large for him. Something that a simple spell had no trouble altering. “By the way, have you seen Loki?”

Tony shook his head. “No idea where the reindeer has gotten himself into.”

Harry nodded, even more confused. Why did Loki drop him off here and then disappear again?

The couple re-joined Bruce within five minutes. The man was peering into a box of some kind. 

Harry looked in to see that there was a body situated inside. “Uh, that is unsettling.” Harry moved back, slightly perturbed by what he had seen.

Harry tuned the two out. They were talking about things that he didn’t understand. Who was Ultron? Where were the others? What was that about Jarvis?  
And then hardly any time had passed when there was another battle.

Harry barely had time to react when a blur of blue circled the crate, the power was pulled and pandemonium ensued. 

“Great, more supers,” Harry spat, on the floor and cuts littering his skin. He threw up a protego when he noticed Steve throw his shield towards Tony. 

Tony was attempting to type something quickly into the terminal, so didn’t notice when the shield came flying in his direction. Harry assumed Steve was aiming at the terminal, but Harry wouldn’t risk his partner getting hit by the projectile.

The white barrier drew up swiftly, deflecting the circular metal. The shield rebounded back into another terminal where it launched sparks and firmly lodged itself. A sound like a bells ring reverberated through the lab space. 

Harry then felt someone shove him. He saw red and then met the floor once again. His wand flew from his hand and rolled against the ground to who knew where. “Bugger.” He moaned. Whoever had shoved him was nowhere to be seen.

Everything came to a standstill when Thor blitzed in and then released a practical lightning storm onto the crate, lighting up the area and bedazzling everyone with Mjolnir’s magic.

The Vision was born.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Harry stood there listening as the strange being explained about the existence of another being called Ultron who- let’s face it- has some issues with the world. Sounded a little like someone Harry used to know. Harry didn’t have any input; actually he felt like some extra at some crappy movie where they didn’t have a line and stood on the side-lines looking in.

“Why is Harry here?” Steve finally asked after Thor was handed Mjolnir back by the strange creature, and proceeded to pretend it didn’t happen.

“Uh,” Harry cleverly said. Did the rest of the Avengers know about Loki? Did Tony tell them?

“I brought him here for safety reasons, Steve. Wasn’t sure if Ultron could find him and use him against me, or us.” Tony explained quickly. 

Harry nodded, still confused.

Steve looked grave for a second before giving Harry a small smile. “Well, it is good to see you. None of your birds with you?”

Harry scratched his head. “Well, I was asked to move quite suddenly,” Harry said, deliberately being obtuse. He was going to kill Loki when he saw him next. “Actually, Tony-”  
He looked around to see that the man was no longer paying attention. He was talking to Bruce and Vision about something Harry was unlikely to understand. He sighed.

“Tough night huh?” Steve ushered Harry down the steps so that he could sit down. 

“I looks like you guys have been in the wars, not me. I know something is up. It’s not every day you see your boyfriend and his friend practically demolish about half a city and then disappear of the grid totally.”

Steve winced. He then began to explain what was happening and that they needed to leave again very soon.

“So where are you going?”

Steve ran through what had happened since they left Harry’s park so suddenly. Harry nodded, taking in the story without interrupting. 

“All right, so now you are going to confront the psychopathic murderous robot who is hell-bent on destroying the world- who has a potential army- with the seven of you?”  
Steve winced, “when you put it like that…”

“No, it’s odds like that that make a difference. Count me as the eighth person.”

Harry could tell that Steve was about to refute him when Thor swept by. “Ah, Harry is a highly skilled warrior. It would be our honour if you join us in this fight.” Thor smiled.  
“See Steve, Thor believes in me.” The young man smirked. 

“I do not understand fully what young Harry can do, but I can sense power similar to that of my brother, although different.” Thor said.

Steve didn’t know what to say to that. But then again that barrier earlier was odd. In the heat of the moment he disregarded it, not really paying attention to what it was or could have been. “That force field that deflected my shield…” Harry’s brow rose “…was that your doing?”

Harry smiled and nodded. 

“See captain. It would be prudent to allow Harry to join us. We will likely need all our available warriors in this fight.”

Harry certainly wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You alright Clint?” Harry asked the archer just after they ducked within a building. The fight had been going on for about half an hour and it remained as intense as ever.  
The witch, Wanda was shaking and crying and Clint was trying to calm her down. Harry felt bad for her.

“Yeah, I’m fine, this is just a warm up!” Harry knew the man was exhausted, but he put on a brave face anyway.

Harry nodded and came over, sitting next to Wanda. He rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her. “Yeah, this is freaky, I know.”

Wanda looked up at him. 

“I have fought bad people for a large portion of my life, most of them wanted me dead. I have seen some great horrors, and I was scared every time. I never died though, well obviously I never died,” great, he was rambling and was talking absolute crap now. “What I’m trying to say is, I never died because I had some great people watching my back. It’s the same for you here.”

Wanda still looked a little lost, but Clint managed to save the day. 

“Heck, I’m fighting robots with a bow and arrows. You can do some crazy ass shit with a flick of your wrists, so I think you can do great stuff. If someone like Stark can be an Avenger then you fit right into our little gang.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay if you want to go home, no one is forcing you. But if you step out of those doors, then you are an Avenger.” 

The pep talk did the trick because Harry saw how great she did, motivation finally guiding her as she tore bots apart with her strange breed of magic. Harry couldn’t decide what it was.

Harry tried his best to back up anyone who needed it. Tony was fine, his suit more than enough protection against the bots and falling buildings. Steve was close to Thor the last time he saw and he had no idea where Bruce or Natasha where. Same for Loki, the man disappeared straight from reality.

It got worse when the ground shook, the buildings rattled and Harry lost his balance. He fell down when he felt the atmosphere change. It was as if his body was trying to sink into the ground. He apparated again and ended up near the edge of the mountains. He stood there and watched as the ground left its place in the earth and was lifted up. “Ooooohhh, shit!”

Harry apparated his way back up, his heart beating a desperate beat within his chest. This was a whole different barrel of fish. The wizarding war was terrible, but this was insane.

Harry materialised near the edge somewhere. He looked around and was lucky enough to spot Steve and Thor, fighting close to each other. He apparated over so that he could help. Steve had been firmly against Harry coming with them, almost as much as Tony, but Thor was adamant that he would be useful. 

Harry shot off a destructive spell towards the bot that was attempting to jump onto Steve’s back. The man didn’t notice and continued to face off against the hoard. Thor did notice however and nodded to Harry. 

It wasn’t long after when he felt something huge and metal ram into him, catching him around his waist and flying off with him none too gently. Harry didn’t have time to even try and apparate away before he was forcefully thrown to the ground and pinned there with a vice grip around his neck. His wand was then taken away.

“Hmm, I wondered when you would suddenly turn up. It seems you possess a strange power. I am intrigued!” Harry blinked through the acute pain to see a metal face watching him intensely.

Harry couldn’t speak, could barely swallow.

“What can I do to stop you from causing anymore mischief, hmm? I’m actually glad you are here- it saved me the trouble of looking for you.” Harry looked up with a fierce scowl on his face. The robot was about 8 feet tall was striding around him. Harry tried to get up but the robot kicked him back down and caused harry to roll and to gasp for breath. 

“I don’t think so. I am on a very tight schedule and you and your friends are causing me a lot of trouble. Harry glimpsed around, black at his vision. He couldn’t do anything without his wand.

“Oh, are you looking for this? Harry stopped. The robot was stood over his wand, a heavy looking foot nearly on top of it. “What would happen if I did this?” The robot lifted its foot and then brought it down hard, splintering his holly wand.

“NO!!” Harry shrieked, jarring up in a bid to get to it. He prayed that it was okay, but he knew it wouldn’t be. 

The robot lifted its foot and noted the sparks that spat from the wands core. The phoenix tail feather then turned to ash, its magic seeping away.

“Oh, I am so sorry. I am such a klutz.” Harry felt numb. “Now, if you will excuse me I have some more pests to deal with. The robot left him there, no doubt with broken ribs and worse, a broken wand.

Harry rolled over and scooped the shattered shards of his wand together, tears glistening in his eyes. “I cannot keep you in one piece old friend.”  
Harry lay there for a while, in shock. He didn’t know what to do or what he could do. 

“Harry!” 

Harry turned, the sight of Clint running towards him.

“Over here,” he said.

Clint jogged up and then knelt next to the young man, his eyes roving over him. “Are you okay? You don’t look too good.”

“I can’t breathe properly.” Harry gasped, struggling to take in a deep breath.

“Sit back and relax. Let me take a look.” Harry allowed the man to pull his t shirt up and assess his wounds. “Yep, you look like you have either some bruised ribs, or broken ones. You need to take it easy. Come on, Fury managed to salvage the old Hellicarrier. Everyone is getting off this floating deathrock. Can you walk?”

Harry nodded. He allowed the archer to sling his arm around his chest and allowed him to lean his weight on him. Harry swooned for a moment, but felt slightly better once up. “I’m alright, I think.”

“Good, we can go fast then.” Clint led the way back through the fractured city. It was getting pretty cold now and the wind was quite strong. Harry placed the shards of his wand within his pocket.

The nearer they got to the edge the more people there were. They were running around, entering small flying carriers that picked the public up, dropped them off on the Hellicarrier and then returned to pick up more people.

Harry noticed that there were bots flying around in the sky. They were getting shot down by Tony and someone else wearing a mecha suit. 

“So I noticed that you were doing some pretty weird shit earlier.” Clint was fishing. Although Harry hadn’t outright told Clint that he was a wizard, he wasn’t keeping it a secret from him or the other Avengers anymore. They dealt with weirder things than himself after all. 

“Well, I have some pretty cool powers, a bit like Wanda, but not. But now I can’t perform them, well, not well at least.” Harry could do a few wandless spellcasting, but it was tricky and they were still wobbly in their casting. He didn’t have a lot of time to practice.

Clint hummed. 

Clint led Harry over to one of the smaller flying vehicles and sat him down. “I want you to stay here. No one will begrudge you ducking out. You have done admirably.”  
“Thanks Clint, but I really do think I can help some more.” Harry tried to get back up, but Clint placed his hand over his chest. 

“No way.” Clint pointed at an older man who was sat behind them. “Sir, please make sure this idiot stays where he is. I have to go.”

The man’s jaw dropped but he then nodded. Clint nodded as well and then left them to it.

Harry apologised to the man and then sat there, watching the world. The sky was buzzing, the sounds of explosions carried on in the background and the shake of stone and earth was abundant in Harry’s ears. He fished about inside his pocket and felt around for his wand. It was still there, broken and useless. 

Harry wouldn’t remain broken and useless. He still had one more trick up his sleeve. 

He left the vehicle, ignoring the protests of the old man. 

Harry made his way through the wreckage, trying to watch out for any sign of his friends, or even the robots. Harry had a bone to pick and he was damned if he was leaving without even a little cut of the action.

He was in pain and moving a little slower than normal, be he kept going, ducking beneath collapsed telegraph poles with the wires unattached and sparking. Whole slaps of concrete blocked the streets up and glass was everywhere. 

His attention was immediately drawn when he heard some whimpering close by. He went over to investigate and saw a young boy trapped within the debris. 

“Hey, you okay?” Harry jogged over. The closer he got the better he could see. The boy’s leg was bleeding but otherwise he looked all right.

“My leg hurts. Where is my mom?” He asked.

“Hey now, I don’t know where your mum is, but we can find her. My name is Harry by the way. What’s your name?” Harry knelt next to the boy and carefully shifted the metal bar away. The boy gasped but didn’t react too much. 

“I’m Ash.”

“Can you stand Ash?”

Ash shook his head, tears running down his cheeks.

“Okay. Come here.” Harry urged the boy to get onto his back. “Let’s get you to a boat and checked out, okay. I’m sure your mum will be there already.” Harry was being hopeful, he had no idea whether his mum was even still alive, but the boy needed that shred of hope. 

As Harry carried Ash through the ruins he could hear more stuff going on in the background. Crashes and rumbles from who knows what. He then heard a roar from not too far off. ‘Hulk,’ Harry thought.

“What was that?” Ash asked, shaking.

Harry smiled. “Just a friend.” He replied. 

But then chaos ensued. Harry’s keen ears heard engines and then the sound of bullets ricocheting off stone. Harry didn’t even think.

Ash barely had time to complain before he was quickly thrown onto the floor and something large, about the size of a horse covered him. Whatever it was it had wings.

He covered his head and willed whatever was going on to stop. He started to cry with fear, especially when bullets rained down around him. Thankfully none of them touched him.

Once it was quiet for a moment Ash opened his eyes to see the creature stood over him, breathing softly and looking into the sky. Those wings were shaking and flashing in the sun. He calmed down somewhat.

“Hey, what…?” 

Clint had run over, Pietro by his side. They both stopped to see a great creature stood over a young boy, wings flaring and bullet holes circling all around them in the ground.  
The creature gazed at them and then shook its neck, dust and debris falling away as the lustrous black hair threw it about. Great wings with viridian green and sunshine yellow plumes shimmered in the hazy light. A great black body with strange proportions stood proud, albeit with a chest that rose and fell in a slightly off rhythm.

Pietro was the first to come over, his youth giving him courage. “Hi there, you look a little like a dead tree.”

The beast watched him, its large antlers pointed like a tree in the winter. It then looked over to Clint, nodding its head.

Clint wasn’t sure but he knew that animals didn’t typically nod at you in an intelligent fashion. The beast then moved, body mass shrinking in on itself and losing its extra appendages. Where there was once the creature now stood Harry, looking a little wide eyed.

“Harry, what the hell man?” Clint swore, running over.

“I had to protect Ash here. Where did that plane go? Who was in it?”

“I don’t know. Woah, hey there bud.” Clint knelt down next to Ash and picked him up immediately. Harry was thankful because his ribs were screaming at him right now. 

“We need to leave. Stark has a plan in motion and we don’t want to be on here when he executes it.” Pietro then zipped off, leaving dust in his wake. Thankfully the boats were very close. 

Clint and Harry deposited the boy onto a boat, where a woman with tear tracks down her eyes saw them and made her way over. The boys mum hugged him close to her. She didn’t say anything to Harry and Clint, but they could see the thanks in her eyes directed at them both. 

“Where are the others?” Harry asked Clint.

“On their way, hopefully.”

The two waited and watched as Pietro came over with his sister. They boarded the boat. Just then Harry saw Steve running over. He looked weary but still held himself strong. It was then that the ground seemed to shudder and then the land suddenly dropped. 

Harry felt his heart race into his mouth. He thought for a moment that Steve went with it, but the man had miraculously jumped just in time and caught the edge of the boat as it took off. Clint helped the soldier up.

“Merlin’s beard that was too close Steve.” Harry said, relieved.

Steve gasped and gave Harry a thumbs up.

Harry smiled and sat with his teammates. Worrying over the location of everyone else.


	20. Halloween special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys. This is not a chapter, it's just a holiday special I decided to write for Halloween. Sorry it came two days later. I tried. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Also this is set after Age of Ultron, just in case you get confused.

“You want me to what?”

“That’s right. I want us to carve Jack- O- Lanterns for Halloween.”

Harry had managed to gather together a whole bunch of people to carve up some massive pumpkins that Hagrid was kind enough to grow and send over for him. It was great because they were all placed inside a box with an undetectable extension charm, along with a charm to make the box feel weightless.

“Loki, can you help me to pull them out?” Harry asked kindly, even though said god was lounging on his sofa, not really paying much attention.

“Can’t you ask your man of Iron to help? I daresay, I do find this mortal tradition ridiculous.”

“Fine.” Harry rolled his eyes, “Tony, would you please be so kind. These pumpkins will be heavy.”

Tony stepped closer to the box. It was a pretty box, covered in carvings of vines and runes. “I don’t see any pumpkins, just a small crate.” Tony said, casting his eyes around Harry’s sitting room and then back onto the box. 

Harry grinned. “Oh, they are here all right. Fresh from Hagrid’s pumpkin patch, untouched from its Floo journey.”

“Be glad they are not covered in soot, wherever they are.”

Harry chuckled and then opened the box. Immediately something big and orange appeared, as if toys were bursting from a packed cupboard.

“Get a hold of the vine, I will help you pull.” Harry said, getting a good grasp of a piece of the sizeable stalk. They pulled with all their might, but found great difficulty. After some more heaving the pumpkin actually moved and then popped out from the box like it was made of rubber. 

“That is one huge bugger,” Harry gasped with a heave. 

Tony too heaved out a large breath of air and promptly sat himself down onto the carpet heavily. “NO kidding. Next time remind me to bring along my suit gauntlets. I can now see why you asked psycho god over there to help.”

“Keep talking man of iron and I will boil you where you stand.” Said Loki, tossing a ball up into the air. 

It was that moment that Luna and Pepper walked into the room from the kitchen. Luna was carrying a tray covered in mugs and a pot of tea.

“We made spiced apple tea.” Pepper said with a smile.

Tony was about to complain about lack of coffee, but Harry cut him off. “That’s perfect. It will go nicely with the pumpkin pie I made earlier. Harry flicked his wand. A few seconds later a plate whizzed out from the kitchen. Harry levitated the pie laden plate next to the tea tray.

“If you had told us Harry I could have brought it in also.” Luna admonished the black haired man. She waved her wand and some more plates with forks and a knife flew in. Luna caught them quickly and set them down. “At least remember all the essentials.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry.” 

It didn’t take long for Tony to dive for a slice, having experienced some of Harry’s cooking first hand. “This is real pumpkin pie.” He said after a big bite. He didn’t even bother to use a fork, just manhandled it towards his mouth. “This is better than anything I have tried at a harvest fair.” 

“Thanks for the compliment.” Harry leaned over and placed a quick kiss over pie flavoured lips. 

“Do I get a kiss for every compliment I give you?”

Harry shook his head. “Please don’t.”

Everyone laughed whilst Loki revealed a small smirk.

“Who would like some tea?” There was a show of hands and Pepper promptly began to pour the tea into some mugs. Loki took his as it was. Luna and Pepper added a little sugar to theirs whilst Harry added a spoonful of honey and a dash of milk, appreciating the calm flavours. 

“It looks like you are drinking milk,” Tony observed. 

Harry hummed after taking a sip. “I like my tea sweet. Milk just adds to it in my opinion. I’m not so keen on the tartness of the apple if the milk isn’t added.” He explained.  
“That hardly counts as what a real cup of tea should be.” Loki sat primly with his cup. His accent was more refined than Harry’s thicker West Country accent. Even though Harry grew up in Surrey he never really picked up the accent. He supposed it was because he was born in Godric’s Hollow in the south west of England his magic wanted him to keep those accented r’s and rolling o’s. Harry also supposed it had something to do with not wanting to be like the Dursleys. Once he finished at Hogwarts he moved back to the West for a couple of years to reconnect with his roots. He stayed within a little house not too far from Godric’s Hollow. 

Loki was highborn. He definitely thought himself as much too. His accent was crisp and sharp, his words perfectly formed with no loose syllables at all. He would actually make a wonderful teacher if he wasn’t so mean. ‘He really does remind me of Snape, just his voice doesn’t drawl.’ Whereas Snape resembled a bat out of hell, Loki was a sleek panther on the prowl. 

“Want some pie?” Harry asked the god, offering a slice on a plate. The god looked at Harry and then inclined his head in a slight nod of affirmation. Harry handed the plate over.  
“Even gods have to eat delicious pie.” Tony said after Loki took a bite of pie using the fork. 

Loki’s eyes glimmered. “Indeed.” Harry supposed he too liked the pie. He felt glad. There was something about Loki that you just wanted him to accept you, to like what you do.  
“Harry, are you going to get the rest of the pumpkins out?” Luna asked. 

“Oh yeah.” He placed his cup down and went back over to the pumpkin box. He reached in, a little ways and came back up, dragging a slightly smaller pumpkin out. Harry placed it next to the bigger one. The two were the perfect shape to complement each other. One was short and very rotund with a bright and healthy orange colouration. The other was slightly elongated with a few little growths that resembled warts. This pumpkin was slightly more yellow in colour. 

Harry looked into the box. “Let’s see how many more pumpkins Hagrid placed in here. He reached in again, this time the whole top half disappearing into the box.

“I have never seen a stranger thing.” Pepper said. Tony waved at her, a fake hurt expression on his face. “No Tony, not as strange as what you get up to. Apart from that.” Tony smirked wide.

Harry returned, again, but without a pumpkin. “This one is too heavy for me to pull out. He got his wand back out so that he could levitate it out. “Accio massive and exceedingly lumpy pumpkin.” He said. 

The pumpkin attempted to breach the sides of the box, but it didn’t have enough shove to get through. “Tony, catch it!” Harry half shouted as he felt the spell begin to wane.

Tony surged over and grasped the stalk, but immediately the magic dropped and the pumpkin fell back into the box, Tony sliding after it. 

“What the hell, this is so cool!” He said from within the box. It’s bigger on the inside than on the outside!”

Loki was laughing. Whats more was that it wasn’t an evil laugh you would expect a villainous personality such as him to have. It was genuine. A person who saw something funny and was deriving enjoyment from it. He walked over, grabbed Tony around the waist and used his demigod strength to haul him out along with the pumpkin. 

Tony dropped the pumpkin once it popped out, his brown eyes wide like a doe caught in the headlights.

Loki actually had the audacity to hold Tony up as if he were a child. He held him by the waist, a hand on each side. The act was simply to embarrass the man, and it did its job. “Put me down you feathered creeper!” He whined.

“You really are a worm, meant to grovel beneath my feet.” Harry could tell that Loki wasn’t being malicious, just playful. 

“Any help here?” Tony held onto Loki’s hands to steady himself. He swivelled his head around, pleading.

“Loki is just playing Tony.” Luna said, sipping her tea. 

Pepper, being the good friend that she was simply giggled. “I bet Loki could keep you under control.”

“Drop. Me. Now.” Tony said coldly.

“Of course.” Loki then opened his hands. The man dropped to the ground. 

Harry was supposing Loki wanted Tony to land on his butt, but the man was used to dropping out of the air when landing in his suit, so he landed nicely on his feet like a cat. The move was practiced and Tony smirked at Loki’s dark expression. 

Tony then whistled when he saw the pumpkin. “Now THAT is a big bugger!” Indeed, the pumpkin was bigger than the first and was grossly misshapen. “Dibbs on that one.”

Harry smiled as he went back over to the box, tipping it up and letting much smaller pumpkins roll onto the carpet. 

Of course the girls went for the smaller pumpkins. “I will carve this little one first so that it doesn’t feel left out.” Luna said in her odd way. 

“Carve them outside or in the kitchen please.” Harry requested. Last thing he wanted was pumpkin innards all over his nice carpet. 

Harry and Tony rolled the two smaller of the larger pumpkins into the kitchen. Loki was kind enough to drag the other one along after them, although that was about as much as he was going to do. He pulled up a kitchen stool and sat on it, leaning his weight against the far counter. It was the perfect place for him to observe.

“I assume you have carved a pumpkin before?” Harry asked everyone. There were nods from all except Tony. “Really Tony. Not even when you were a kid?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah well, my dad was never one for celebrating holidays, and he would never allow my mom to teach me to carve a pumpkin. It wasn’t the Stark thing. Had to invent.”

Harry gave him a nod of understanding. It was a similar story for himself after all. 

“By the way, where is that feathery Scraggamuffin?” Tony looked around.

“Fawkes is out visiting Buckbeak. I’m sure he will appear when he needs to.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Pepper said, eager to begin carving.

“I have knives and spoons over here.” Harry pulled out a load of knives. “Never mind buying a pumpkin carving set. I find that they never work as well as a trusty old knife.  
Everyone collected a knife and then set to work. The two ladies chatted as they worked, slicing around the top of the fruit to get the top off so that they could take the seeds and extra flesh out. Loki simply watched.

Tony on the other hand was sat there, not really sure what to do. Harry was already hacking into one of the large pumpkins. He was using an extremely long and sharp knife.  
“You okay there Starkers?” Harry came over to the flummoxed genius. 

“Oh fine. Just pondering how to go about this. He brandished a knife and began to cut around the top. The pumpkin was so large that Tony had to kneel over it to see over it. Harry wondered how Hagrid could grow pumpkins so big.

“I guess it is easy to figure out.” Sometimes Harry forgot that Tony is a genius and could work things out in a fraction of a second. 

Harry returned to his carving, cutting deep into the orange fruit. He looked over and saw that Tony was already wrenching to cut top off. Harry could see that Tony had very strong arms and hands, likely from hefting around heavy metals, using hammer and other tools and generally keeping himself fit for hero work. Harry could drool.

“This is disgusting!” Tony crowed in glee. He had reached into the cauldron of a fruit and started to yank out seeds and the stringy pumpkin flesh.

“Keep the seeds, we can toast them later.” 

“Oh, I love toasted pumpkin seeds. I haven’t had any since I was a teenager,” Pepper said as she scraped them out and placed them on the tray that Harry had got out. It was placed in the middle as they worked. The four that were carving were all sat in a circle on the kitchen floor. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to carve that last beast there Loki?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

“I am quite sure young Harry, thank you.”

Harry hummed, but then got an idea. “How about you judge the best carvings.” He suggested. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose I could do that. I will be brutally honest though.”

“Show no mercy.” Harry laughed, glad that he could get Loki to do something. 

Luna was humming as she worked, no doubt thinking about what she was going to design onto it. 

“What are you going to design Tony?” Harry asked, genuinely interested.

“Hmm,” Tony mulled it over. “It’s a secret.” He stuck his tongue out at Harry. 

“Oi you.” Harry threw a bit of stringy orange flesh at his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” Tony ducked, then reached into his pumpkin and took some seeds and flesh out to then dive onto harry, rubbing it into his hair.

“Tony!!” Harry screamed, laughing his head off. 

Pepper and Luna tried their best to ignore the two guys as they wrestled about, but Loki was getting a little irritated. “Oh do stop manhandling each other in front of me.” He said.  
Harry managed to push Tony away, who had his hand down his top, shoving leftover guts onto his belly. The older man got up, winking at Harry.

“Eww, gross.” Harry pulled his top up, wiping the grunge off his skin with a piece of kitchen towel.

“You had It coming~” Tony blew a kiss. He was being extra flirtatious today.

“And there are the bedroom eyes,” Luna said, getting the two to shut up. Tony nodded but Harry blushed again. He sat down and carried on with his carving to cover his embarrassment up. 

After that everyone got into the swing of things. The pumpkin carving took up a lot of concentration and even Tony was quiet as he worked. Pepper knew that once the man delved into his inventions he was extremely focussed, only speaking to Jarvis or when herself, Happy, Rhodey or Harry were trying to speak to him. 

Harry glanced over, noting the extremely neat, angular slices Tony had placed into the skin. He was mapping it out bravely. Harry could never do that; he always had to draw a design in marker before he could start carving. 

The room smelt of pumpkin, the fragrance seeming to disgruntle the owls that sat over them from the branches and perches. Although they did appreciate the quiet despite the number of people. 

There was the sound from the kettle steaming. Harry didn’t even notice Loki boiling some more water. He then picked up another slice of pie and continued to watch everyone carve. 

“What are you going to do this year Harry?” Luna asked whist she cut.

Harry wasn’t sure. He had only just finished scraping the inside and placing the last of the guts to the side. “I’m going to look at some designs online to gather some inspiration.”

“Okay. Well I think I will just do a ghost or something.” Luna began to hum again. Harry knew she would create something odder than a simple ghost. She always did.

“What about you Pepper?” Harry asked.

“I’m going to do an owl. Plenty of reference everywhere,” she glanced around the room at all the different owls. James and Lily were roosting not too far away and Colin was hopping about excitedly. 

“Best not to watch Colin. He moves too much.” Harry laughed. 

Harry had his laptop out, the screen full of pumpkin designs. Harry wasn’t much of an artist, but he couldn’t not draw. He could follow simple designs and execute them nicely onto something. Once he got his inspiration he decided to begin drawing.

The afternoon wore on. Pepper and Luna had finished their pumpkins over an hour ago whilst Harry and Tony were still carving. In their defence the pumpkins were much bigger.  
“Is that a stag?” Tony asked, peering over. 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. He had scraped the skin and some of the flesh away to show the silhouette of a stag. He was now working on a Werewolf with a large moon cut out behind it. The wolf was blocked out so that it looked like it was being silhouetted by the moon. 

They had plenty of space to work on, so the cutting wasn’t anywhere near as fiddly. They were spending so long on one pumpkin each that the last large pumpkin was being neglected.

“C’mon Loki, why don’t you do the last one. Use magic if you want to. It will soon be too late to prepare it.” Harry pleaded.

Loki sighed from the sofa. He had moved back there earlier to be more comfortable. He placed the book he was reading down on the table and reluctantly got up. “Very well, I will endeavour to take part.” All the man did was wave a hand and the pumpkin in question was already prepared with a full design on the front. Both Tony and Harry got up to have a good look.

“Nu ah!” Loki said, making the pumpkin disappear. “Not until the judging commences.” 

“Aww come on!” Tony whinged. “I bet it’s a scene of you finally beating up your brother.”

“Don’t be absurd. I no longer wish to engage in battle with that oaf.” Loki actually looked offended, but Tony suspected there may have been a lie there.

“Whatever,” he mumbled beneath his breath. 

“You nearly done Starkers?” Harry asked as he carved the image of a large dog into the skin. There were little stars and planets surrounding the figure. 

“Sure Raven. Just one last bit.”

Tony was the last to finish. He was one for precision, spending a lot of time making sure there were no rough edges to his design. It was precise, much like his beautifully made and sleek suits. It showed how scientific his mind was and that everything he cooked up was derived from analysis, planning and precision. 

“Oh, he joins us!” Harry cheered from the couch. He was sat between Luna and Pepper with a glass in his hand. 

“You should never rush an artist.” 

“He is an artist now?” Pepper said.

“I think he thinks he is everything.”

“No one can be everything.”

“Are we going to get on with this thing?”

Everyone stopped to look at Loki. 

“Sure. It’s dark now, we should light the buggers.” Harry placed his drink down and got up. “And I have the perfect way to light them.

He went over to the cabinet by the patio and collected a whole bunch of flasks and jars. They were all different shapes and sizes. “I keep the jars that contain the potions and ingredients I purchase. These will do nicely.” He placed them onto the table and then brandished his wand.

“Don’t people usually light a small candle and place it inside?” Pepper asked. She was confused about the jars.

“Oh no worries. We will still be using fire.” Harry tapped his wand on the rim of a larger jar.

Tony hovered excitedly as he watched a bright blue flame appear on the end of the piece of wood. It behaved strangely, as if it were actually liquid instead of gas. It dripped down the end of the wand like a melted gummy drop and splatted into the jar. It wobbled slightly before it burst into light and glowed like a will o’ wisp in the dusky light. 

“Hermione taught me this little trick. She knows how to change the colour, but I’m not sure how to do that yet.”

Tony picked up the jar. “Wow, it’s not even hot. This is fascinating!” He peered closely at the little flickering flame.

“Here guys, I will conjure up a flame for you all.” Harry proceeded to fill a few more jars with the little blue flames. He made Pepper giggle when he got two jars and pretended he was a mad scientist when he allowed the flames to fall out and then be scooped up by a different jar. He shook it and made it wobble before he handed a little empty jar to her. He poured the flame into it for her. 

“They are great fun.” 

“That’s fabulous. Magic is amazing!” Pepper awed, peering into the glass. “It can do so much.” 

“Yeah, it’s super handy,” Harry started, placing more flames into the rest of the jars. “Only thing you have to watch out for is the need to become lazy and too reliant on it.”  
“I could understand that. If I could do magic I would just Accio everything to me.” Tony said.

Pepper guffawed a laugh suddenly. “Hardly, you just get poor Dummy, U or Butterfingers to get everything for you.” 

“They love it!” Tony shrugged.

Whilst Pepper and Tony were conversing Harry watched Loki pick up the last large jar. He held it with the tips of his fingers from the bottom and held it level with his green gaze. He raised his free hand, placed the tips to the jar and then in a flash the bright blue flames changed colour into the bright and vibrant gold. The gold fire seemed to sparkle and instead of flickering lazily it sparkled like a firecracker. 

“That’s cool, what spell did you use.” Harry asked.

Loki replied, “It was not a spell. I can feel the magic in this realm and I can manipulate it to do my bidding with but a quick thought. I need no wand to harness that power.”

“That sounds quite handy. Wizards here have been known to use wandless magic, but it is tricky and often it happens when you don’t mean for it. Like that time I blew up my aunt like a balloon when I got angry.” 

Tony laughed. “Hah, you actually did that? Why was that?”

“She was speaking horrible things about my dead parents. I got so pissed off that I just let it happen.”

Loki’s eyes glowed with mischief. “Yes, some magic folk let their emotions do the work. Sometimes the spells formed in that fashion are the most powerful. Mortals and non magicals would call them ‘miracles,’ but we magicals know better.”

“Yeah.”

Everyone collected their pumpkins and lined them up on the floor in front of the patio window. It was now completely dark outside, the only lights to be seen belonging to the faeries in the garden. 

The flame jars were placed inside each pumpkin and the caps placed back. 

“They are all green!” Harry laughed, suspecting as much. Blue light was shining through yellow fruit flesh.

“Loki’s is so gold I’m almost blinded,” Luna marvelled, loving the cheeky grin of the face on the pumpkin. “Classic designs are always some of the best.” 

“Oh, that isn’t the only carving I did.” Loki clicked his fingers, the pumpkin spun around, showing a work of art depicting a phoenix in flight. Ashes were scattered behind it as it flew and they too seemed to glitter like energetic fire.”

“Okay, I’m more than a little jealous.” Harry said.

“Yours is lovely Harry.” Luna patted him on the back, appreciating the design he chose. Harry had decided to design the marauders, with Moony in the middle and Padfoot and Prongs surrounding him. The stag’s antlers were well cut out and he looked proud and tall. Padfoot had bright eyes where the pumpkin has been completely cut away.  
Moony was howling at the moon, his angular form prominent from Harry’s memories. He hadn’t seen Lupin change after their encounter in third year. 

“My dad was a Stag Animagus whilst my godfather was a large black dog. My teacher and good friend was a werewolf. He was locked up within a place called the shrieking shack every full moon and my dad and godfather and another of their friends would keep him company. Werewolves are less likely to attack animals you see.”

“That’s pretty damn awesome! But yours is even cooler!” Tony was amazed that humans could actually turn into animals.

“Thanks.” He patted his nose with his forefinger.”

“You're welcome prongs mark 2.” Tony chittered. 

“And Tony,” Luna began, breaking up the two from their conversation, “is that Ultron?”

Tony grinned and patted the pumpkin. “Sure is. Junior was a massive pain and caused much grief, but his design was pretty cool.” Tony had carved a really detailed portrait of his face. He really managed to capture the menacing eyes and glowing orifice of his mouth. The being on the pumpkin looked cynical and proud. As much as Harry didn’t want to compare Tony with the evil robot, he couldn’t help but think they were very much alike. 

“Pepper, I love your owl.” Luna pointed at the small pumpkin harbouring a cute image of a squat owl with large orb like eyes and a happy smile.  
“Thank you Luna.” Pepper looked happy.

Tony pouted. “Girls and cute things. What is the obsession?” 

“You can’t understand, you are not a girl.” Harry placed his arm sincerely on his shoulder. “Even I do not understand.” Indeed, a real owl was much cuter to him.  
Tony quickly placed his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him close. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We will put up with it together.”

“Oh no, no more flirting please.” Pepper requested even though she was smiling. She actually thought that the two lovers were cute. 

“I think the man of iron is feeling a little- shall we say- frisky!” Loki explained to Luna and Pepper. 

Tony ignored Loki, but Harry was getting a little out of breath, especially as Tony decided to start tickling his sides, causing Harry to giggle like he was still at school. He wriggled from his grasp and quickly diverted Tony’s attentions. “Oh but Luna, care to tell us what you did.”

“Oh course Harry.” Luna sat next to her pumpkin. “I did a ghoulie wearing wellies. It will most likely be raining back in Britain. We must be prepared, especially as we are visiting soon. We must remember to wear our raincoats and wellies.”

“Hear hear,” Harry agreed. Britain rained without fail every autumn. It always got cold and wet and muddy. Mud always made its way up the staircase and the window sills were always damp with rain and condensation. “Can’t wait for it.”

“It makes me glad that I live here, where it is warm.” Tony gazed at Harry meaningfully. 

“Ah, a bit of rain isn’t so bad,” Harry admitted sarcastically. 

“Anyway guys, who is the winner?” Everyone looked over to Pepper when she sad that, and then they all looked over to Loki. 

“Loki can’t judge now, he is in the competition.” Tony huffed. 

Loki sneered, “As if I could not outshine all of your designs. Artistry is poor down here.”

It was then that there was a ripple in the air, and then there was a sudden crack and a flash. Everyone turned to see that Fawkes had teleported into the home behind them.  
“Hey, now we have a judge.” Harry held his arm out when Fawkes fluttered over. “Which Is the best one Fawkes?”

Fawkes hopped off and looked at each design. Harry put a lot of faith in Fawkes, but everyone else knew that Fawkes was still just a bird and thus held no ability to critique or judge artwork. He simply hopped over to the phoenix and trilled at it.

“Oh come on. Of course he was going to choose the reindeers pumpkin. It looks just like him!” Tony waved his arms in the air in defeat. 

“Yeah, it was a bit biased,” Harry giggled. 

“But everyone had fun right?” Harry looked hopeful as he gave everyone a questioning look. 

Everyone nodded, even Loki, who just seemed pleased that the bird chose his work as the winner. 

“Let’s spread them around. Anywhere inside, and lets turn the lights off.”

Everyone picked up their pumpkin and placed them around the room. Pepper placed hers above the fireplace and Luna placed hers inside one of the plant pots. It looked like the ghost was peeking up above the rim.

Loki proceeded to place it in front of the sofa so that he could prop his legs up on it. He carried on throwing the ball up into the air.  
Harry and Tony kept theirs close together next to the patio.

I will go and roast these seeds and then we can watch some movies.”

“Great idea. I want to watch all the classic horrors. Nightmare on Elm street, the exorcist-“

“I think we should have a vote.” Harry interjected before Tony spouted all the titles he knew.

“If we all suggest two films and then put it through a voting system. We can watch the top three films.” Pepper suggested.

“That’s a fab idea Pepper,” Luna smiled.

“Okay, then I will suggest ‘Sleepy Hollow’ and ‘the nightmare before Christmas.” Pepper wrote down Harrys suggestions onto her phone. 

“I vote for ‘Halloween’ and ‘nightmare on Elm Street.’ Tony said.

“The black cauldron’ and ‘ghost.’ Was Luna’s suggestions.

“Although I haven’t seen many films, I can suggest we watch ‘the Blair witch project’ and ‘the exorcist.’ Loki managed to surprise everyone, wondering when he had the time to watch any films.

“Good list. We will vote when Harry returns.”

Harry was quick in the kitchen, preparing the seeds and placing them in the oven. 

“You cannot vote for your own films.” Tony looked a little put out by that. It was voted that they will watch ‘the nightmare before Christmas,’ ‘the exorcist,’ and ‘sleepy hollow.’

They put the first film on after Harry collected the freshly cooked seeds. He placed them into a big bowl on the table so that everyone could help themselves. They all got comfortable as the film rolled. Harry sat leaning on Tony with Tony’s arm around his waist. Loki sat next to Harry with his feet on the pumpkin and Luna and Pepper took the two remaining armchairs. 

With the fire going, Fawkes trilling along with the songs from ‘the nightmare before Christmas’ and the scent of pumpkin, Harry felt so happy and chilled. No trolls, homicidal godfathers, good company and movies, this was the best Halloween yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you were expecting the next chapter. I got inspired. Anyhow, I am currently writing the next chapter whenever I get a bit of time. Hope you guys had a spooky Halloween.


End file.
